White Knight Chronicles Heroes
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Five Knights... a princess of destiny, and a dark power wishing to bring the universe to ruin. Experienced the crossover tale of heroes, friendship, love, tragedy, courage and drama of the White Knight Chronicles...
1. White Knight Unleashed!

Musashi the Master

5-7-11

White Knight Chronicles Heroes

Adventure/Romance

Rated Teen

Summary: Two girls from different worlds: Zoey Hanson and Alice have opened the Knight Gate and the two of them are transported to a world that is medieval and full of fantasy and monsters. They take up jobs at Rappichi's Wines and meet Leonard, a young carefree man. When they are asked to deliver wine on the day of Princess Cisna's coming of age party, a evil organization called the Magi attacked Balandor, seeking something. That something is a powerful ancient war machine called a Knight, one of five if brought together will bring countless worlds to their knees. Leonard can somehow use the Knight called the White Knight. When the Magi kidnaps Princess Cisna, Leonard, Zoey, Alice, Leonard's childhood friend Yulie, a mysterious traveler named Eldore and a young chef girl who is also sucked into this world named Maron Makaron embark on a mission to rescue the Princess. They meet people who have been pulled out of their worlds into Leonard's world by the Knight Gate, some good, some are villains who want the Knights' power for their evil ambitions. They also meet the mysterious dancer, Kara and the aristocrat, Caesar who is the pact maker of the Dragon Knight who join them in their quest, but one of them may betray them. They must defeat the evil Magi leader, Grazel, his right hand man, Shapur, the sinister Belcitane, and the mysterious but cruel hearted General Dragias who is also the pact maker of the Black Knight, all while leading to the final battle with the evil Yshrenian Emperor, Madoras. Also, what connections do Cute have to the evil Emperor of the Yshrenians? And who are Zoey and Alice really when they have special powers in them? First ever White Knight Chronicles/Mew Mew Power/Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos. Pairings: Leonard/Cisna, Zoey/Elliot, Alice/Caesar and more. Rated teen for blood, violence, strong language, suggestive themes, and nudity.

Disclaimer: I don't own jack. So on with the fic!

Prologue

"Ten thousand years ago… there were two kingdoms, the pure hearted Athwan and the evil Yshrenians. The dark emperor of the Yshrenians, Madoras started a war to take control of the world and other countless worlds. That war was known as the Dogma Age. Queen Mureas, the noble leader of her kingdom knows she cannot let the Yshrenians conquer the universe and she vows to stop them at all cost. At first, the Athwan thought they were winning countless battles with their armies, but the Yshrenians have a dark trump card… The Knights… Five giant war machines that outmatch the Athwan armies in size and strength and the Yshrenians were on the verge of victory with their seemingly unstoppable war machines. But then, Mureas sacrificed herself to stop the Knights by sealing away their power, thus making them stop working. The Yshrenians went mad and destroyed the kingdom they built, Madoras vanished without a trace, believing he is dead. The Athwan, without a leader also went mad and to make matters worse, Mureas' children, the Princesses of the Athwan vanished without a trace and that was the end of the Athwan… Soon, time has passed and the Athwan, Yshrenians and the Knights almost faded from history. But… the age old struggle is slowly about to be reborn with countless worlds hang in the balance…" A girl's voice narrated.

Chapter 1: White Knight Unleashed! The Adventure Begins

In Earth…

"Ouch!" Zoey winced as she fell down. She got up and rubbed her butt. Let's go back, shall we? Zoey and her class were on a field trip to the mountains, Zoey's friends thought they heard a strange eerie noise coming from the mountain cave. Zoey Hanson volunteer to find out what it is and check it out. When she got inside the cave, she fell down through the floor and found herself in some sort of ruins.

"What is this place?" Zoey murmured to herself as she dusted herself and walked towards the center of the ruins. Inside the halls, she sees murals of people, some in peace, some at war. But the most interesting thing on the murals is the pictures of soldiers battling huge human looking war machines battling the armies.

"I just hope I find a way out of here soon… I need to get back to the others." Zoey said worriedly as she pressed forward. Eventually, she reached the end. It has a strange looking portal like gate on the wall. Zoey's eyes stared at the gate.

Meanwhile… in another world…

"I finally found it! The Ruins of Gaia!" A girl who has silver hair tied in a fashion of her own, red eyes, has a bat symbol on her hair, wore a almost revealing female battle suit with a tan and black tail like whip on her butt, and black high heeled boots with orange lines on it shouted excitedly. She has a pair of two customized Mauser C90 guns on her hips. She landed her airship near the ruins and got outside of her airship.

The girl named Alice looked at the Ruins of Gate in the desert. 'This is where Mom disappeared, looking for the Knight Gate, a legendary treasure said to be connected to another world. If I do find it, will I find you, Mom?' Alice thought as she quietly entered the ruins.

Alice was a skilled combatant. She learned from the best, including her mother who disappeared looking for a fabled treasure called the Knight Gate. She has many OOPArts acquired from the ruins she plucked clean. She is considered to be the best treasure hunter in her world and she has gone to the Ruins of Gaia to find the Knight Gate. She prefers to work alone, but when there's treasure involve, she will do it with skill…

After defeating many robotic enemies and monsters, she made it to the end of the ruins where she finds a huge portal looking gate with a small monument near it.

She looked around and saw the gate. "This must be it! Just as the manuscripts described it… The Knight Gate!" Alice exclaimed. Then she noticed the monument and went up to expect it.

She can only make out of the readings on the monument. "…Dinivas… Larvayne… Adolmaea… Luthia… Wizel… Hmm…" Alice got out a book label Ancient Words Dictionary and looked through those words she just said on the monument. But to her shock, she couldn't find them.

"The hell? I don't see them on this book! This is a find of the century!" Alice grinned. But her grin vanished when she heard something, something like a whirring. She turned around and gasped, the Knight Gate started, it emitted a bluish portal like substance and begin sucking her in.

Back on earth, the gate also started. "Wh-What's going on!" Zoey panicked as she held on to a pillar to avoid getting sucked in, but it was futile…

Back in Alice's world, she held on to a pillar to avoid getting sucked into the portal, but then, 20 seconds later, her fingers slipped, with a scream of anguish, Alice was sucked into the Knight Gate. Then, in Earth, Zoey's fingers let go, and with a scream of terror, Zoey was also sucked into the portal.

2 months later…

We seen a lush beautiful field with canyon like structures and two blue butterflies flying in the grass, but then, it was short lived as the butterflies were forced to flee as horses were galloping through the canyon.

We see a black armored knight with a helmet covering his or her face with two horns on each side stopping his horse. He and his fellow cohorts were on a cliff overlooking a beautiful kingdom with a blue fine looking castle. A fat short man with gray hair, has a gray goatee and moustache, and he seems to be wearing red commander like medieval clothes turned to the mysterious armored man.

"General, I give you Balandor." The man smirked evilly. The armored man known as the General looked at the kingdom of Balandor. The man chuckled evilly. "Yes, General Dragias, I think tonight's celebration will be one to remember." The man grinned evilly again. The man known as General Dragias and his group continued to look at Balandor.

We then turned to the gates of Balandor where soldiers in armor were keeping watch to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens. But the person we're focusing on is coming to the gates, he wore a gray greenish robe, has grey beard and moustache and grey blackish hair holding some sort of item. One of the soldiers stopped him.

"Hey, you with the hood! Not so fast." He told him. "Hm? You wouldn't be talking to me, would you?" The man asked. The soldier walked towards the man. "Let's have a look at your face."

"Surely you've better things to look upon than the pockmarks and wrinkles of a tired old man, no?" The man asked the soldier calmly. "I said, take off the hood and show me your face!" The soldier demanded sharply. The old man looked up and his eyes emitted a red color. The soldier gasped as he dropped his lance.

"Good enough… Proceed…" The soldier said in a monotone voice. "Oh, many thanks. You soldiers are truly a credit to your king." The old man smirked as he calmly walked into the kingdom. The second soldier looked at his ally in surprise. "Hey, you sure? I don't like the looks of him…" He questioned. The first soldier moaned.

The old man looked at the castle. "Any moment now. The prophecies were very specific about where it would begin." The old man stated as he continued to look at the castle.

At the castle on the highest top, we see a beautiful girl looking at the scenery. She has brown hair, wore a silver tiara, wore pink and white clothes. Her father was watching her watching the scenery. He is the girl's father and the king of Balandor. "Cisna…" The King said sadly. A old man who has silver hair, wore royal advisor clothes walked up to the King.

"Your Grace? How does our young princess fare today?" He asked him. "Look at her, Sarvain, she's the picture of her mother. Ten painful years since that day and still my Cisna speaks not a word." The King said sadly as a flashback of Balandor being invaded by men with horns and wearing green armor attacking the kingdom.

Then, at Balandor Castle, there was a stab and a woman's scream of agony. We see a young Cisna watching in horror as a mysterious hooded man stabbed her mother through the chest, blood fell to the carpet. Cisna's mother fell to the ground, dead, leaving Cisna in shock and sorrow. Then, the King wearing battle armor and his men barged into the room. The King gasped in shock, the hooded man smirked evilly as he jumped through the window and vanished without a trace.

The King kneeled to Cisna's mother and couldn't believe his eyes. "Floraine! Oh, gods no…" The King held his wife closed and closed his eyes, tears seen to be falling out of them. "Floraine!" He cried out in anguish.

The flashback ended…

"Are you certain we should proceed with the ball? Presenting to the people now might only add to their alarm." Sarvain questioned. "Oh what nonsense. None of those attending expect Cisna to speak. Her presence and her composure will suffice." The King assured him, the King looked at his daughter and simply said "Still… I would give all my riches to see a real smile cross her face again." The King looked down in sadness.

"Floraine, she would know. She always knew how to make Cisna laugh…" The King sniffled. "Sire… Forgive me, but the Princess's heartbreaking condition begs the old question. Why in creation are we making peace with the same people who robbed her of her mother?" Sarvain questioned. The King turned to face his advisor.

"My wife is gone, Sarvain. War has taken her just as it has taken so many people before her. But war will not give her back. The Farians speak our tongue. We ought to trade words with them from now on, not lives." Sarvain was silent as Cisna walked up to her father and bowed. The King smiled.

"Oh Cisna. You look radiant. The dress suits you beautifully. Cisna smiled sadly. Then, a soldier came in and bowed. "Your Grace." He reported. "What is it?" The King asked.

"Archduke Dalam of Faria will be arriving shortly." The sound of fireworks started. The King smiled and said "Good. See that he is given a proper welcome." The King smiled. The soldier nodded. "Also, a group calling themselves the Marcus Revelers are outside the gates. They say they wish to perform in honor of Her Highness's special day. Shall I turn them away?" The solder asked.

"A circus, today?" The King wondered. "A gift! What day could be more deserving of a little extra celebration?" Sarvain smiled. The King faced his daughter then turned to his soldier and smiled. "Very well. Let them into the city then." Sarvain smiled, but it sorta resembles an evil smile. "Yes sire." Sarvain walked into the castle.

Outside the castle, a man with brown hair and a goatee wearing silver, brown and blue armor walked towards a soldier. "Anything to report?" He asked the soldier. "No, sir." The man turned to see a parade of some sorts. Dinosaur like creatures wearing parade accessories and Farian soldiers were holding flags of some sort. Plus, they were holding a portable chair like throne.

"That is quite a procession." The soldier commented. "I hope the archduke has enough pillows." The knight frowned. "Warmongering Farian scum. " He sneered.

A elderly Farian wearing a gold crown of some style, and wearing royal yellow robes was on the throne. The knight and the soldier bowed before him.

The Farian ordered his subjects to stop and turned to face the knight and soldier. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am Cyrus of Balandor. Captain of the Castleguard. Your Excellency, we are most honored by your visit." Cyrus stated. "Hmm… Are you now?" The Archduke asked. "Tell me, sir. How is his Grace? Is he doing well these days?" He asked. "he is doing quite well, your Excellency." Cyrus stated dryly.

"Is he now? That's good to hear. Now then, if you excuse me." The Archduke smiled as the parade continued. The soldier turned to Cyrus. "Does His Grace really hope to make peace with these people?" Cyrus gritted his teeth angrily. "Peace with the Farians? The idea makes my blood boil. Has the king forgotten so soon?" Cyrus glared at the parade heading towards the castle.

Now we turned to Rappichi's Wine, inside, Rappichi was waiting impatiently for someone. The door opened to reveal a boy about 17 years old, has brown orange hair, wore a white shirt with orange vest, green pants and brown boots. Rappichi has a anger vein on his forehead. "Damn it Leonard!" He snapped. "Whoa." Leonard gasped in surprise.

"Where the hell have you been! You better not have forgotten what today is!" He snapped. "Yeah, I know." Leonard smiled carefree as he walked towards the counter. "Today is the day of the Princess's ball. She's introduced to society, we step into the big time, got it." He said causally.

"This is a momentous day for Rappichi Wines! The court picked us to supply wine for a party at the castle! We gotta do it right and earn the shop a bona fide royal commendation!" Rappichi looked at the ground.

"Ah, I worked my fingers to the bone to get this far…" Rappichi cried as tears fall down his face in a funny way. "Look, I'll leave for the Parma winery now and I'll still be back with time to spare." Leonard stated. "Heh, you better!" Rappichi sneered.

"I rented a beastwain at the village for you. Use it to cart the wine back here like your life depends on it." Rappichi got up and close to Leonard with a snarl and said dangerously "Cause it does!" Leonard sweat dropped and said "Al…Alright!" Leonard stammered.

"And while you're at it, those are the new gals. Zoey Hanson and Alice." He pointed to Zoey and Alice walking towards them. "So, you're Leonard. Nice to meet you!" Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. "Rappichi told us how lazy you are." Alice sneered. "Take them with you." Rappichi stated.

"Hey there, I'm Leonard." Leonard greeted. Rappichi growled and threw a ancient wine cup at Leonard's head. "Ow!" Leonard rubbed the back of his head. "Just get your butts moving! You can talk on the road!" He roared. "Alright, gods…" Leonard sighed, Zoey and Alice looked at each other as the three of them exited.

Outside Rappichi Wines, Leonard was reading the map Rappichi gave him. "Let's see… So we have to fetch barrels from the Parma warehouse using the beastwain. Boy, that's a lot of work!" Leonard sighed.

"Quit complaining, slacker." Alice scolded. "Well, let's get going. Show the way, Leonard." Zoey smiled.

As Leonard and his friends were leaving through the southern exit, they encountered the mysterious old man, as they passed through, the old man stared at Leonard while Leonard looked back. Leonard watched him walked off. "Weird…" Leonard muttered.

"What's weird?" Zoey asked. Before Leonard can start, they heard a commotion going on at the gates, they rushed towards the source and saw a crowd of people looking at something. "Hey look." Leonard pointed. They and the people see giant lizard like monsters pulling a massive stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Young and old of Balandor!" They see a man who looked like the man we saw before, but he wore circus ringmaster clothes and a red nose. "In honor of Her Highness coming-of-age day, I give you wonders aplenty and sights unlike any! Step right up, the Marcus Revelers have arrived!" Clowns danced and performed.

"Oh wow! A circus!" Zoey exclaimed, her eyes sparkled with delight. "I never seen a circus!" Leonard whistled. "This is gonna be some party!" Leonard smiled. "Ahem!" Alice tapped her foot impatiently. "We got important things to do, ya know?" "Oh right. Let's head out into the Balastor Plain." Leonard nodded as the three of them exited into the Plain.

"Whoa…" Zoey gasped in awe as she breaths in the fresh air. Leonard pointed south. "The village of Parma is due south of here, pretty simple. There's not much to it, but it is a nice enough place." Leonard turned to the girls.

"Say uh, you two are new to Balandor, aren't you?" Leonard asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Alice sneered again. "Yes, we are new here." Zoey nodded. "Then why don't I show you the sights along the way? Sounds good?" Leonard offered.

"Sure." Zoey nodded. "Understood." Alice nodded. "Just keep a look out for monsters. We're in the wild." Leonard stated. "By the way, was that guy a friend of yours?" Leonard asked them.

"No." Zoey stated. "Beats me. Never seen him before in my life." Alice shrugged. "I thought so. Anyway, you'll learn the way in no time." Leonard grinned as he and the two girls journeyed south to Parma.

20 minutes later…

"Hah!" Leonard slashed the final Vesper down, green blood fell to the ground. Alice shot the last polkan three times before it fell to the ground, dead, blue blood was spewing out of the bullet holes in its body.

"And that's the end of that!" Leonard smirked as he sheathed his sword. "They're no match for us, anyway." Alice replied with a cocky smile. Leonard couldn't help but stare at Zoey and Alice's clothes. "I couldn't help but notice, but how can you fight in those clothes? They're nothing like I seen before…" Leonard rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" Alice glared at him. "You expect us to fight naked? You pervert…" She scolded. "Alice, don't be rude. Um, about our clothes… They're um… made by a very special tailor and he gave us these clothe. I don't know where he is, but um… Yeah, that's it." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled nervously.

"Huh…" Leonard stated as he continued to stare at the clothes. 'They seem too advanced by our normal clothing…' Leonard thought to himself, but he snapped back to reality and sees the gate and fences to Parma. "We're here." Leonard smiled as he and his party entered through the gates.

Parma was a small village with a small windmill and farmers working on the fields, take note of small humanoid rabbit like humans helping out.

"Here we are. Welcome to Parma." Leonard smiled. "It's beautiful…" Zoey gasped in awe. "Hey, you're on time for once." A female voice said teaseningly. Leonard and the girls turned to see a girl at the same age as Leonard, she has dark violet hair, wore black and yellow blouse like clothes with a green skirt and black leather high heeled boots. She also has yellow and white detachable sleeves. "Yulie!" Leonard gasped.

Yulie smiled as she walked up to them. "How've you been there, Leonard?" Yulie noticed Zoey and Alice. "Oh, you must be the new girls. Rappichi told me you two were coming. Glad you can make it." Yulie smiled. "Nice to meet you, Yulie. My name is Zoey Hanson. And this is…" Before Zoey can finish, Alice said "Alice…" She looked away.

"Touchy… Anyway, the wine's all set to go. Follow me." Yulie stated. The three nodded as they followed Yulie to where the beastwain is. Leonard and his new friends gawked at what the beastwain looks like, it was a huge buffalo like monster attached to the carriage holding big barrels of wine. "You must be kidding…" Alice face faulted.

"Don't let his looks fool you. He's a big old pussycat." Yulie smiled, then she placed her hands on her hips and muttered "Now… Where…?" Yulie frowned. "Raus said he'd be here." "Who?" Leonard, Zoey and Alice asked.

"Your driver." Yulie stated firmly. "Raus is the only one who can get this fella to pull the wain. It won't move a step, not without Raus's say-so." Yulie turned to her friends with a smile. "Sit tight. I'll see if I can find him." Yulie ran off to find Raus. "But… Yulie!" Leonard tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Good, she's gone. Let's go find Raus." Alice stated. "Huh?" Zoey blinked. "Think about it! If we find Raus before Yulie does, that will save us a lot of time. You do want to get that wine to the castle on time, do you, Leonard?" Alice asked.

"Good idea, Alice. If we don't hurry back by sundown, Rappichi will flame me alive, no wait, kill me and then flame me alive." Leonard nodded as they search for clues on where Raus is. Eventually, they got a lead and headed to the horse stead. They found Raus, snoozing on a stump.

They looked at him. It appears he has too much wine and fell asleep. "What an idiot… He drinks himself to sleep…" Alice frowned. Yulie showed up and found them. "Ah ha! Raus, you oaf!" Yulie scolded as she ran up to them. Raus woke up.

"Ohh, dear me! Did I doze off again?" Raus stammered. Yulie picked up Raus and glared at him. "This is where you were hiding? I told you not to be late!" Yulie shouted in disapproval. She let go of Raus and he hid behind Leonard.

"Please, don't be mad, Miss Yulie! I am so sorry!" Raus wailed. "Forget it! Just get the damn beastwain running!" Alice shouted angrily.

2 minutes later… It was almost sundown.

Yulie smiled at what has progressed. "There! Now you're all set." She stated. Leonard looked at the sky. "Boy, it's starting to get dark. We'd better haul cask." Leonard stated.

"Okay, Leonard, like I mentioned before, Raus here will be driving the beastwain." Yulie explained. Raus laughed nervously. "Hello, happy to assist, Chief. By the way, if I happen to doze off… again… kindly wake me up before this beastie remembers I forgot to feed it breakfast and turns me into a late lunch!" He smiled nervously.

"Uhh… huh." Leonard sweat dropped. "This is gonna be troublesome…" Alice sighed. "He's kinda weird, but he gets the job done. Off we go!" Yulie proclaimed. "We? You're coming too?" Leonard gasped in surprise. Yulie turned to her friends with a grin.

"Well, yeah! I wouldn't miss this party for the world! What, you don't want the extra help?" Yulie asked. "Um… Let's go. We don't want to be late." Zoey smiled nervously. "Um, excuse me…" The party turned to see a ten year old girl who has purple hair, has a hat like living thing on her head which is pink, pink red clothes with claws and pink shoes.

"Yes? What is it, little girl?" Yulie asked politely. "Are you by any chance going to Balandor Castle?" She asked. "Why of course. And you are?" Leonard asked.

"Me? My name is Maron Makaron. I'm new here, and I heard Balandor is hiring chefs, regardless of age." Maron introduced herself. "Huh…" Leonard stared at her clothes. 'More strange clothing…' Leonard thought to himself.

"You wanna come with us to Balandor Castle? It's the day of Princess Cisna's birthday." Yulie offered. Maron gasped. "It's Princess Cisna's birthday? Oh my gosh! I didn't knew! This will be perfect for my cooking skills to be put to the test!" Maron beamed, her eyes filled with sparkles. "We don't have time for this, if you're good with fighting, then come along." Alice grumbled.

"R-Really? Oh thank you so much!" Maron cheered. The party and the beastwain exited Parma village.

The party with the beastwain pressed forward in the Balastor Plain, they chatted on the way. They were almost to Balandor.

As they were walking down the path to Balandor, Leonard tensed. "Wait, something's wrong." Leonard stopped his companions. "What is it?" Yulie asked in concern. Raus stopped the beastwain near Leonard.

"What's wrong, Chief?" Raus asked. Suddenly, they heard a faint monster roar. "You don't hear that?" Leonard asked seriously. The party looked at him in confusion. They paused to check their surroundings. They see birds fly off in fear of something. Then, they fear the earth shaken a little bit.

"W-What is that?" Maron asked scared. Then, the party looked as a giant troll walked slowly towards the beastwain.

"Dammit!" Leonard swore. "It must have smelled the wine!" "Oh no! What do we do, Chief?" Raus panicked. "Simple…" Alice whipped out her guns. "Kick its ass!" "Right! I'll stay here to protect the beastwain!" Zoey offered. The troll roared.

**Sylvan Savage: Troll**

"Hah!" Leonard yelled as he stabbed the troll three times in the leg. The troll growled as it swings its club at Leonard, knocking him back a little bit. "Um… Assault Recipe!" Maron got out some kitchen materials and began cooking quickly. "M-Maron! This isn't the time to be cooking!" Yulie panicked as she fired three arrows into the troll's head, but little effect. "No! Watch! Here, Alice, eat this! It will boost your power! It only works on an advantous attribute monster! I think the troll's weak to guns, so your guns will double the effect!" Maron threw a very fine dish to Alice. She caught it and looked at it in confusion. "Okay… I will eat it!" Alice ate as quickly as possible, suddenly, she felt power coursing through her veins. Alice grinned and fired three shots at the troll's legs, it was super effective, green blood was spewing out of the bullet holes in the troll's leg. The troll roared in agony as it managed to hit Alice, she recovered quickly, but her arm was bleeding slightly. "Hold on, Alice! Heal!" Yulie closed her eyes and concentrated, a white aura appeared around Alice and her arm stopped bleeding and the scar vanished. "Whoa…" Alice looked at it in wonder. Then, Alice felt another strange energy. She looked at the troll angrily with those glowing eyes of hers. She got out her two guns and with a battle cry, she fired rapidly at the troll, giving him some hurt. "End of the line, pal!" Leonard shouted as he leaped up and slashed the troll three times in the head, green blood was spewing out of the wounds in the troll's head as it fell down to the ground, dead.

The battle combatants panted heavily. "Well, we survived. And it looks like the wine is okay, too." Yulie smiled as the beastwain began moving slowly. "Nice going, Chief! I thought I'd napped my last nap for sure." Raus smiled.

"Nah. The five of us can handle one little troll. It's Rappichi I'm scared of. Let's move!" Leonard stated. "Okay!" The girls in Leonard's party nodded as they pressed forward.

Eventually, they reached Balandor. But it was nightfall…

Leonard looked at the night sky and gulped. "Oh man. It's way past dark. I told Rappichi we'd be back before sunset. I am dead!" Leonard moaned. Yulie patted Leonard on the shoulder. "Well, moaning about it isn't going to speed us up." Yulie assured. "My sincerest apologies, Chief." Raus apologized in guilt. The beastwain growled tiredly.

Zoey walked up to it and said "Are you tired? We're almost there, little fella." It was then, Leonard got to the back of the cart and began pushing it. "Don't do things by yourself, Leonard!" Alice scolded as she and the others helped Leonard pushing it.

Meanwhile, the Marcus Revelers were performing greatly and the crowd cheered. Leonard and the party arrived on the scene. "Look, something's going on." Yulie smiled, pointing at the circus. "Yay! I loved festivities!" Maron squealed. "Wonders aplenty and sights unlike any. Sorry, folks. The castle delivery comes first." Leonard replied dully. Maron and Yulie lower their heads in disappointment. But Alice couldn't help but glare at the Marcus Revelers. 'I got a bad feeling about this…' She thought to herself.

The party arrived at the castle. The guards stopped them. "Who are you then?" The first guard asked. "Rappichi Wines, sir. We're here to deliver tonight's wine." Leonard smiled slightly, the rest of the party bowed politely.

"All right. We've been expecting you. …Though you were supposed to be here hours ago." The first guard stated sternly. The second guard walked up to the party. "Where the hell have you been? Merchants shouldn't keep the castle waiting!" He snapped.

"Hey, we were attacked by a fricking troll on the way from the warehouse and-" Before Alice can finish, the second guard stopped her. "Stuff the excuses and get that wine inside, now!" He barked.

Yulie frowned and stepped up. "Yes, sir! We at Rappichi Wines look forward to serving you again!" As the party headed towards the castle. "Jerks. Have a heart!" Yulie grumbled. "Sure, we'll serve them again… if it's a kick in the crotch!" Alice growled. They see two maids waiting for them.

"Good evening, ma'am. Here's your wine order." Zoey smiled as the second maid began unloading the wine. "Thank you, young lady. This will do fine." The first maid smiled. "Right, we'll be off then…" As Leonard and his friends started to leave, Leonard stopped and looked at the castle. His friends noticed this and Leonard went towards the castle, his friends followed him.

As Leonard was near the front door, Yulie and the others caught up to him in time. "Whoa! What are you doing!" Yulie gasped. "Idiot! You can't go in there!" Alice scolded. Leonard turned to his friends with a smirk. "What's wrong with one quick peek?" Leonard assured as he entered, the others followed him inside. Raus panicked. "Oh dear! Miss Yulie, Chief!" Raus said worriedly.

Leonard and his friends gasped in awe at the inside of the castle. "Whoa. Too cool…" Zoey gasped in awe. They see the weathy and rich dancing and chatting as well as good music playing.

"I had to admit, it is pretty sweet." Alice stated. "Hey, I think I see the King of Balandor there! Maybe if I can go over there and…" Before Maron can finish, Yulie said "No." Maron looked down in disappointment.

The King smiled as he sees Princess Cisna and her servants walking down the stairs. The crowd looked at her walking down the stairs. Cisna smiled slightly at the crowd. Leonard gasped in awe. "Hey… that's her, the Princess!" Leonard gasped. Suddenly, Leonard has a flashback when he was young.

Young Leonard was taking a walk with his foster father, Rappichi. In the castle gardens, Young Leonard saw Young Cisna and her servants walking towards them. Young Cisna couldn't help but smile at Leonard which made him blush.

Suddenly, the flashback ended with Yulie rubbing Leonard's head. "Leonard, what are you doing?" Yulie asked playfully. She noticed Princess Cisna and frowned at Leonard. "It's rude to stare at loyalty, you know." She scolded.

Meanwhile… outside the castle…

The Marcus Revelers still were performing for the crowd, the ringmaster was laughing cheerfully. He stared at the castle and grinned evilly. "Time to blow them away." Suddenly, the ringmaster took off his costume and is reveled to be the short man we saw before. "Enough of this charade! It's showtime!" He yelled as the top blew up. The crowd screamed in shock and horror.

When the smoke clears, a monster was seen, a huge one I might add. It's head has a face on its forehead and it has a huge cannon on its back. The monster lifted its paw and slams it down. The crowd ran away in fear, but their escape was short lived as the remains of the tent burst opened to reveal soldiers clad in armor with weapons, killing the innocent bystanders.

The old man from before was staring at what is happening. "What's this?" He muttered. One of the soldiers after killing a citizen noticed the old man and charged at him. The old man took off his cloak, he is now wearing green armor with a green tattered cloak. He got out a sword and stabbed it through the armored villain, blood fell to the ground as the attacker fell to the ground, dead. The old man stared at the castle and frowned.

"So they've found it, too." He muttered as he rushed towards the castle.

At the castle…

The King of Balandor cleared his throat and said "My noble friends. I thank you all for coming to celebrate this special day with my daughter. How proud the late Queen would be. It has been ten years since my beloved wife was lost to me. Today, the daughter that she gave me, my dearest Cisna, celebrates her eighteen birthday. The kindness you have shown her has made this day possible. For that, you have my deepest gratitude. Please enjoy the evening's festivities." The King of Balandor smiled as he raised his grail and said "Glory to Balandor!" The crowd repeated what he said and celebrated.

The King of Balandor laughed heartily. Cisna sighed sadly. Leonard couldn't help but stare at her sad eyes. "That's weird. Doesn't she look kind of sad to you?" Leonard asked his friends.

"Beats me. I never seen royalty in my life." Alice shrugged as she take a bite out of her food. "You think so?" Yulie then remembers something. "Well, you know… they say she hasn't spoken for ten whole years. Not since the Queen was killed, you know when Faria attacked the castle." Yulie stated. Leonard stared at Cisna's sad face and replied "Cisna saw that?"

Suddenly, the door was opened and a wounded soldier staggered in, the crowd stopped what they're doing and watched in concern as the solder made his way to the throne. He made it and fell on his kneels, blood spill on the carpet.

"Your Grace! A message!" He choked. "This is a celebration! What the devil is it?" The King of Balandor asked sternly. "The town! A terrible monster has attacked, killing…" Before he can finished, the King gasped and shouted "A monster!"

Suddenly front wall of the castle collapsed and the monster came in. It is known as the Vulcanian Destroyer, Pyredamos. Then, the soldiers who attacked came and began slaughtering the nobles. "What's this?" The King gasped in shock. Cyrus gasped in shock too. Cisna tried her best to look away.

"What the hell!" Alice gasped as the nobles began fleeing for their lives. "What's going on!" Yulie wondered, Leonard rushed towards what is happening. He got to the stairs and gasped as he saw the Pyredamos. "No way… A monster?" He gasped. "How did that get inside the castle?" Leonard wondered.

Cyrus and his Castleguard marched towards the soldiers. "Don't let them any closer to the King! Attack!" Cyrus unsheathed his sword and ordered. "For Balandor!" The Castleguard soldiers yelled as they and the mysterious evil army clashed swords.

Cyrus gritted his teeth as the Castleguard were seem to be losing. "No! Stand your ground!" He issued. "Your king and castle need you!"

The King of Balandor and Cisna watched the chaos unfold. The King turned to his daughter. "Cisna, quickly, come this way!" He grabbed her by the hand and they headed towards a staircase.

"Hurry! Quickly… Huh?" The King gasped as he and Cisna stopped to see General Dragias calmly walking down the stairs with an evil glare. "How did you…" But the King never got an answer as Dragias stabbed his sword through the King's chest, blood fell to the carpet. The King choked as he fell to the on floor. Cisna watched in horror. "Father…" Cisna stammered, then she screamed "Nooooooo!" and fell to his side, crying. "Father please! Please, don't die!" She begged. The King noticed Cisna and stuttered. "Ah, Cisna… At last… I hear your voice again… How I missed, missed the sound of it…" The King said weakly. "Father!" Cisna sniffled. "Go… You must… My beautiful daughter…" The King groaned as he fell down, dead.

"No, I won't leave you!" Cisna begged as tears began to fall down her face. "I don't want to be alone! Please… Father!" Cisna cried in sorrow. Dragias pointed his sword at Cisna, but then, Leonard with his sword drawn, clashed swords with the King slayer. "Princess! This way!" Leonard grabbed Cisna by the hand and they began to flee. Dragias glared as he began heading up the stairs.

Cisna looked at her father's dead body. "Father!" Leonard stopped her. "Come on! We have to go before they kill you!" Leonard stated. "B-But Father!" Cisna stammered. Leonard and Cisna headed down the stairs.

"Quick! This way!" Leonard gasped as he saw Dragias giving orders to his men. Leonard and Cisna turned to where Dragias was last seen, then to where Dragias was and he was gone. Leonard snapped back to reality and said "This way!" He and Cisna ran towards where Leonard is leading.

Meanwhile, Cyrus was tending to Archduke Dalam and Dalam was also dying. "Your Excellency! Archduke Dalam!" Cyrus begged. Dalam choked as he closed his eyes and died. "Gods…" Cyrus gritted his teeth. "I can't believe it…" Cyrus slams his fist down in anger. "Damn! This was a mistake. Our peace just died with him." Suddenly, a Castleguard soldier ran up to him in panic. "Your Grace… Sir Cyrus! The King!" Cyrus's eyes widen in shock.

Back to Leonard and Cisna…

Leonard and Cisna were in another hallway. They stopped to rest. Leonard saw Cisna kneeling to the ground as tears began to fall from her eyes. Leonard kneeled before and smiled at her in a assured way. "Come on. I won't let them get you. Not you." Leonard assured her. Cisna looked up to him and said "Who are you?" "I'm Leonard." Leonard smiled.

"Why did you…?" Cisna asked. But she gasped as she remembered becoming friends with a boy who looked like Leonard, the boy was Leonard ten years ago. "Well…" Leonard looked away in embarrassment. "It's just, I cared about you, you know?" "What?" Cisna gasped. Leonard sweat dropped and quickly replied "Uh, I mean… We all do… care about you, I mean. Your kingdom loves and needs you!" Leonard grinned at her, Cisna smiled slightly at what Leonard just said. Leonard smiled as he extended his hand to Cisna, she slowly grabs it and Leonard helps her up, Cisna stared at Leonard's eyes.

Suddenly, a explosion occurred and the Pyredomos walked in and saw the two. Leonard gritted his teeth. "Are you survivors?" The old man from before asked. Leonard and Cisna turned to see the old man. "This way! To the cellars!" He issued. "Let's go!" Leonard grabbed Cisna by the hand and they ran towards where the old man is. But the rubble fell near them. But it didn't blocked their way to the cellars. They quickly ran past the old man and went into the cellars.

Meanwhile, Yulie and the others were looking for Leonard. "Leonard? Where are you?" Yulie called out in the midst of the chaos. Suddenly, one of the evil soldiers finished off a Castleguard soldier and glared at Leonard's friends. Alice whipped out her guns and tried to fire them, but they were jammed. "Damn!" Alice swore. "My guns are jammed! It take awhile for them to reload and work!" The evil soldier walked towards them menacely with his sword ready to strike, but the old man rushed in and saved Yulie and the others by stabbed the evil soldier through the chest, his sword soaked in blood. Yulie and the others gasped in shock.

"Can you stand?" The old man asked. "Y-Yes. Thank you so much for saving us, mister!" Maron bowed politely. "Let's go!" Zoey shouted. The old man nodded as he killed another evil soldier.

Meanwhile, with Leonard and Cisna…

Leonard and Cisna found themselves in a secret underground passage beanth Balandor Castle. They were running down the stairs. "Not this way!" Cisna pleaded. "Sorry, we don't have a choice!" Leonard panted, but gasped as he and Cisna stopped to see more of the evil soldiers checking around.

One of them noticed the two. "Hey, isn't that the Princess of Balandor?" He asked. The other evil soldiers turned around and saw them. "How lucky us… and the relic we seek is also in this underground passage somewhere… We killed two birds with one stone." The second evil soldier chuckled evilly.

"Who are you! And why do you want the Princess!" Leonard growled, unsheathed his sword. "Step away from the Princess, boy. She belongs to us!" The third evil soldier pointed his spear at him. "Unless you don't want to die by our hands, then give us the Princess." The second evil soldier threaten as he and the other evil soldiers pointed their weapons at him. "Over my dead body!" Leonard growled as he charged at them and slashed and killed them, the defeated evil soldiers fell to the ground, dead. "Come on, let's hurry!" Leonard shouted, Cisna nodded as they continued.

Soon, they were almost at the end, Cisna gasped as she begins to remember this passage. "This is where… Never mind, let's keep going." Cisna stated. "Huh?" Leonard looked at her in confusion. "Okay." He nodded.

They soon reached a door. "What's this?" Leonard asked. "I think… it's the treasure vault." Cisna stated. Suddenly, they heard a crash and they turned around to see the Pyredomos jumping down and looking at them with a roar. "Uh oh! Company!" Leonard gulped as he grabbed Cisna's hand and they entered the treasure vault, the Pyredomos charged and crashed through, blowing Leonard and Cisna back and the ceiling began to fall on it.

Leonard woke up to see Cisna on top of him, Cisna also woke up and saw she was on top of Leonard, she got up with a blush. They saw their exit blocked, but they decided to keep moving forward.

Eventually, they saw at the end is a huge white suit of armor, it has a blue chest plate and it was chained to the wall. "What's that?" Leonard gasped in awe. Cisna looked at the armor and began explaining. "We found this armor… seventeen years ago, after the Cataclysm. No one knows where it came from, but our scholars think it was made by the Ancients…" Cisna stated.

"Those Ancients must have been pretty tall." Leonard whistled. "That is a Incorruptus." The old man's voice explained. "What?" Leonard and Cisna turned to see the mysterious old man staring at them and the suit of armor. "A weapon of war, crafted by an ancient race. It is an awesome, cursed power…" The old man frowned as he walked towards them. Leonard and Cisna turned to face the Incorruptus. "A weapon?" Leonard blinked.

"The castle raiders are after this. They seek a holy relic known as the Ark, the key to the Incorruptus's power" The old man pointed to a silver gauntlet with a white knife on a pedestal. "Ark…?" Leonard asked. Before the old man can answer, the Pyredomos busted out of the rubble and saw the Incorruptus and Cisna. "It's back!" Leonard gritted his teeth. "Wonderful…" The old man said sarcasitliy. "Damnit!" Leonard swore as he rushed towards the pedestal. "What are you doing?" The old man gasped. Leonard turned to face the old man.

"Fighting! You said it was a weapon, right? Well, now seems like a damn good time to use it!" Leonard yelled. Cisna gasped as something strange is happening to her. "Fool! Stay away from it if you want to live!" The old man reasoned. "Only the worthy are permitted to touch that!" They didn't noticed Cisna chanting some strange words.

"Maybe so…" Leonard grabbed the Ark. "But if I don't, we're all dead anyway!" Leonard growled. "You mustn't!" The old man begged. But it was futile, Leonard puts on the Ark and screamed in agony as a white aura engulfed him.

Leonard opened his eyes and saw that he was in a strange dimension. "Where am I? What happened?" Leonard asked as he looked around. "O thee who wouldst my pow'r…" A mysterious voice stated. "Wh-Who's there?" Leonard gasped. He looked up and gasped as he saw a white spirit with horns floating in midair.

"thee who wouldst my pow'r… Draw thy blade. Now is the time to proven thyself worthy." The spirit got into a battle stance.

**Umbral Spirit: Phantom**

Leonard charged and he and the Phantom clashed for about 40 seconds till Leonard got the upper hand and slashed it three times. The Phantom punched Leonard into the air and warps up and punched him to the ground. Leonard groaned as he got up and wiped some blood from his mouth. The Phantom charged at him again, but Leonard dodged it and slashed the Phantom five times with his sword. The Phantom tried to get Leonard with a punch, but he blocked it and thrust his sword through the Phantom's chest, giving it some hurt. The Phantom flung fireballs at him, but Leonard dodged them and slashed the Phantom six times, defeating it.

Leonard panted heavily. The Phantom stared at Leonard. "O thee who standeth and liveth before my blade." The Phantom bowed before Leonard. "Thou art worthy of a pact. My master… To thee, all my pow'r, I bequeath…" The Phantom turned into energy and went into Leonard. Leonard stared at his hands. Then all faded to white.

The white aura disappeared and Leonard was okay. Leonard stared at the Ark. "Wh-What happened?" Leonard stammered. The old man's eyes widen in shock. "He's alive? I don't believe it. Could he really be one of the worthy?" He gasped.

The Pyredomos crawled towards the Incorruptus. Leonard glared at the monster. "O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword…" Leonard chanted. The Pyredosmos raised it claw. "Watch out!" Cisna panicked. But the Pyredomos slams it down. "No…!" Cisna stammered.

The Pyredomos slams its claw at the Incorruptus and broke the chains. The Incorruptus fell to the floor. The Pyredomos grabbed it. But then, someone stepped from behind Cisna and the old man. It was Leonard!

"…Grant me your power!" Leonard inserted the knife into the Ark. It glowed with blue energy. "Verto." Leonard said finally. Then, the Incorruptus glowed with energy as well. Then, it knocked the Pyredomos off of it and began to stand up! The Incorruptus is known as the Master of the Blade: The White Knight! The White Knight's helmet eyes glowed with blue energy. The Pyredomos growled as it glared at the White Knight.

"This is… unexpected, indeed." The old man muttered. Cyrus and the Castleguard rushed into the vault and saw the White Knight and Pyredomos ready to duke it out. "Sir Cyrus, look!" A Castleguard soldier pointed. "It can't be!" Cyrus gasped in shock as his eyes widen. "Impossible! Wh-Why is it moving?" He stammered. Yulie and the others rushed in and gasped in shock.

"Is that… Leonard?" Zoey gasped. "He's now in that hulk of armor!" Maron gasped. "Impressive… for a slacker…" Alice muttered in surprise, but she gasped as she saw a vision of the White Knight and other huge armor with flames in the background. She held her head in pain but she recovered. 'What the hell was that…? I feel like… I seen that huge armor before!' She thought to herself. "Kick its butt, Leonard!" Zoey cheered, but she too saw what Alice saw and held her head in pain.

The White Knight made a huge fine looking sword appear, it is known as Whitesteel! The White Knight also has a blue cape on its back. The White Knight pointed his sword at the Pyrodomos.

**Vulcanian Destroyer: Pyredamos**

The Pyredamos fired its cannon at the White Knight, but it dodged it with such amazing speed. The White Knight slashed it three times with his sword. "You caused enough problems, but I'm gonna end them!" The White Knight shouted as the Pyredamos tried to hit the White Knight with its claws, but he dodged it and slashed it three times. The Pyredamos roared, making rubble fell, Cisna and the old man shield themselves. The White Knight looked at what happened. "Fighting's too risky here. Change of plans!" The White Knight shouted as he charged and punched the Pyredamos into the ceiling, making a huge hole in the ceiling. The White Knight flew after it, and the two huge opponents were in the hallway of the castle.

The short man turned and noticed the White Knight. "Hmm? Is that…?" He growled at what just happened. "Now we can finish this. Time to die, beast!" The White Knight shouted as it thrusts his sword at the Pyredamos's head, making green blood spurted from it. The Pyredamos roared in agony as it fired three flaming shots at the White Knight, but he dodged them and slashed the Pyredamos three times with his sword. "Come on, at least try!" The White Knight taunted. The Pyredamos rammed the White Knight, but the White Knight recovered and slashed it three times with his sword. The Pyredamos charged at the White Knight and it was a power struggle, but the White Knight reared back his fist and punched the Pyredamos, making fly through the hole it made. The White Knight stared at his hand. "Whoa… Did I just do that?" The White Knight asked in surprise. But he knew he has to finish the fight and went after the monster.

Outside, the White Knight and Pyredamos were facing each other off. Leonard's friends and the Castleguard rushed in and saw the battle about to began. "You can do it, Leonard!" Zoey cheered. Cisna and the old man were outside as well and watching the fight, unknown to them, General Dragias was watching from a secured spot.

"How could this thing still be moving!" The White Knight complained as he dodged a swipe from the Pyredamos. The White Knight slashed it three times with his sword. The Pyredamos was charging up its cannon. "Time to end this!" The White Knight shouted as he thursted his sword through the Pyredamos's head, green blood spurted from its wounds as the monster roared in agony as it fell to the ground, dead.

The White Knight sighed. "The lad did it…" The old man said amazed as Leonard's friends and Cyrus rushed towards the old man. Suddenly, Leonard reverted back to normal. Leonard kneeled and looked at his hand. "It's over?" He asked himself. "But how did I… Where did I…?" He asked, but a scream was heard and everyone turned to see Dragias and the short man holding Cisna prisoner. Then, a giant anchor fell down and it belonged to a huge flying black airship of some kind. It is called a monoship.

The villains got on it with Cisna as their prisoner and the anchor lifted up into the monoship. Leonard rushed towards where the anchor was dropped. "Color me surprised. Who would have thought a mere child could control the Knight?" The short man asked with a frown. "This puts a kink in our plans." "I would call this more than a kink." General Dragias spoke for the first time. "He's… not bad… I'll admit." The short man commented. "But so what if he got the Ark? We can sort that out in due course. And we did achieve our other objective." The short man smirked evilly. "Indeed." Dragias nodded. "Time has proven there can no peace without wise leadership. With their rulers dead, these two nations are bound to pick up arms once again and return to their pointless war." Dragias said evilly.

The short man turned to Dragias with an evil smile. "Yes. The world we seek is close, General…" The anchor got to the docking point of the monoship and the villains with Cisna stepped on it. "Princess!" Leonard called out in anguish as he held his hand.

"Leonard!" Cisna cried out with tears flying out of her eyes. "Cisnnnnnnnaaaaaaa!" Leonard yelled in sadness as he slumped to the ground. The black monoship flies off into the distance.

"On that day, souls once parted came together again. It seemed like mere coincidence… But softly, sadly, the wheels of a cruel destiny had already begun to turn… But… a legend will be born… and a hero will rise… So begins… the White Knight Chronicles…" Cisna's voice narratered.

Cue Intro…

The Travelers began playing.

We see the Greydall Plain, Lagnish Desert, Flandar Trail, Bunker Lode Caverns and finally Frass Chasm with Leonard on a cliff. With a brave heroic smile he used the Ark to transform into the White Knight, then it faded black and the titles, White Knight Chronicles Heroes appeared.

We see Leonard, Yulie, Zoey, Eldore, Alice and the characters from Queen's Gate and Queen's Blade in the Greydall Plain looking at the sky. We see Yulie and Cute playing in the Balastor Field, Jean, Cute' bodyguard fell into Kara's chest and drooled, resulting in Kara kicking him in the face.

We see Alice walking down Greede's Merchant Quarter with Caesar passing her and he looked at her with a smile. We see Caesar with a grin and the Dragon Knight beside him in another screen.

We see Leonard looking at a hologram of Cisna, he rushed towards her, but she disappears.

We see Belcitane tiddingling with his mustache with a evil smile, Shapur with his back turned and looking at the screen and Dragias pointed his sword at the screen with the Black Knight behind them in shadows.

We see Grazel, the evil leader of the Magi in shadows with glowing red eyes.

Leonard and Caesar stared at an army of Gigas marching towards them. They got out their Arks and transformed into the White Knight and Dragon Knight.

The White Knight clashed swords with the Black Knight in shadows and the Dragon Knight fighting one of Team Rocket's machines and destroying it, resulting in Team Rocket blasting off again..

We see Leonard and Dragias clashing swords. Alice and the Queen's Blade and Queen's Gate characters fighting Magi soldiers.

We see the anime characters in shadows. Then we see the Sun King in shadows glowing with yellow dark energy.

Final scene before the freeze screen sees the White Knight charging up his sword and slashed it at the screen.

The final screen sees, Leonard, Yulie, Alice, Eldore, Zoey, Caesar, Kara and the Queen's Blade and Queen's Gate characters looking at the screen with the White Knight, Dragon Knight, and Cisna transparented. Then the screen faded to black and the titles appear in the darkness.

**White Knight Chronicles Heroes**

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and his party, tasked with rescuing me from the clutches of the evil Magi begin their journey in Greydall Plain. They meet warriors who came through the Knight Gate, the Red Ninja, Mai Shiranui, Child of Fate, Dizzy, the Lady Grappler, Lili Richefort and the Servant, Jean. But they must deal with the monsters affected by the Knight's power. Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes, Warriors from Other Worlds: Attack of the Ahwahnee! Fight to bring peace to a war torn world, White Knight!

A/N: So what do you think? In honor of White Knight Chronicles, I decided to write the biggest crossover fanfiction ever made that will follow both WKC 1 and 2! So it's gonna be big! See you next time!


	2. Warriors from Other Worlds

A/N: Here is Chapter of this epic crossover fanfiction! Also, I decided to put in Iroha, Tomoe and Junko who will appear at the end of the chapter. Enough from me, let's start this chapter!

"The Knights… terrible tools of war, thought to have been sealed away by a brave but now extinct kingdom, have now been unleashed into our world once more. But then, one of them have fallen into the right hands. A boy named Leonard who I have known since childhood when we first met has formed a pact with Wizel, the White Knight, the Master of the Blade. He managed to defeat an evil army's monster and saved the Kingdom of Balandor from destruction with the White Knight's help… But at a cost, my father, King Valtos was killed by the enemy, Archduke Dalam was also killed by this same mysterious evil army and I was kidnapped by the dark army that attacked our kingdom… My only hope is for Leonard, his childhood friend Yulie and three mysterious girls who wore strange clothing named Zoey Hanson, Alice, and Maron Makaron to save me from the clutches of the dark evil army… I don't know how Leonard formed a pact with the White Knight nor why the army that kidnapped me want me, but I know it could spell eternal darkness for this world and other worlds…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 2: Warriors from Other Worlds: Attack of the Ahwahnee!

Later that night…

Leonard and his friends were called to the castle in the throne room. Cyrus walked over to the coffins of King Valtos and Archduke Dalam and kneeled to the ground with his hands on the floor, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth sadly, tears slightly fell of his eyes.

"It cannot be!" Cyrus choked. The party except for the mysterious old man were sadden. "The King cannot be dead!" Cyrus slams his fist down in anguish. Sarvain kneeled over to him. "Sir Cyrus, I share your pain, but we must accept this. Sadly, we are the only ones who can hold this kingdom together." Sarvain stated calmly. "Think of Balandor." He added. Cyrus glared at Sarvain.

"Sarvain, you do not share my pain. The King was like a father to me. He cared for me since I was a child. There is no Balandor without King Valtos." He said angrily. "Ours is not the only one lost. Do not forget, Sir, that Archduke Dalam of Faria is also dead. It is very likely that Faria will hold Balandor accountable for the archduke's murder. Presumably, their government is still dominated by the War Faction, we must prepare the city for an almost certain invasion. Though it pains me greatly to say it, we have no time for grief." Sarvain walked towards the party.

"For now, we have two priorities, rescue Princess Cisna and restore the kingdom. Put your sadness aside and remember, your duty as Captain of the Castleguard comes before your personal emotions." Cyrus stiffed. Sarvain turned to Leonard and his friends.

"As for the boy—Leonard, if I'm not mistaken?" He glared at Leonard which made him uneasy. "You hold the Knight's Ark and know how to control its power. That means, you formed a pact with the Knight." Sarvain stated.

Leonard was surprised. "Me? A pact?" He asked. "It is said that the Knight is a weapon of war crafted long, long ago by our predecessors, the Ancients. In their writings, they referred to it as the Incorruptus. When the great Cataclysm seventeen years ago opened the ground, long buried ruins were uncovered. Among them was the temple in which the Knight was found. We recovered it and brought it here to the treasure vault. The King's scholars and scientists spent years studying the artifact, but for all their poking and prodding, they were never able to unlock its secrets. What we learned was that only the people the Knight deems worthy have the right to wield its power: these were the Knight's pactmakers. The ancient books would tell us no more than that…" Sarvain explained.

"Sarvain, he's just a boy." Cyrus protested. "Hey, leave Leonard alone! He doesn't know how he unlocked it, okay!" Alice snapped. "Watch your mouth, little girl!" Cyrus growled. "L-Little!" Alice gritted her teeth, an anger vein on her forehead. "Then the Knight has chosen the young lad, and there must be a reason. But that is a question for a later time, I'm afraid. Right now, I have a far more important task to set before you and your friends from other worlds." Sarvain stated. Zoey, Alice and Maron gasped in shock.

"What are you talking about? Zoey, Alice and Maron lived in Balandor, right?" Leonard blinked. "Wrong. Have you noticed the clothes they wore. They were not from this world, which means they came through the Knight Gate." Sarvain smirked.

"So, you know about the Knight Gate too, huh?" Alice folded her arms. "Correct, Alice, was it? The Knight Gate was crafted by the Ancients after they created the Knight so they can travel to other worlds, they built the first successful Knight Gate and used its power to travel to different dimensions and built many Knight Gates, some big, some small, so people may visit this world someday, but they were long forgotten for some mysterious reason. But now, for some reason, the Knight Gates have been activated and you three have crossed into this world. It must be destiny. But I will explain at a later time, right now we focus on the task I will give you. You must hurry after the Princess and use the Knight's power to rescue her from her captors." Sarvain stated.

"What?" Zoey gasped. "You mean it?" Maron covered her mouth in shock. "Are you mad!" Cyrus growled angrily. "Just a darned minute!" Yulie marched over to Sarvain and looked him straight in the eye. "Leonard isn't part of the royal army, why send him?" She demanded. "Yeah, no way will we serve some stuck up jerks!" Alice nodded. "The circumstances demand it. The villains who attacked are part of a group who worshiped the Ancients. We call them the Magi, because it is ancient magic they use to summon forth their vicious beasts."

"The Magi…" Zoey whispered. "They are powerful, but not powerful enough to stand against your Knight!" Sarvain stated. Leonard was silent. "So what!" Yulie frowned. "You have an royal army, right? Use them to solve your own damn problems!" Alice shouted angrily. "M-Miss Alice!" Maron gasped. "Pardon?" Sarvain glared. "Yulie, Alice, it's okay. I'll do it." Leonard stood up and said bravefully.

"What!" Yulie gasped. "Are you gonna let them treat you like their own military lap dog!" Alice protested. "She needs me. If I can help… I want to." Leonard stared at his hand with a determined look. Sarvain smiled, but it looked like an evil smile. "I am glad. Your kingdom will be grateful." He approved. It was then, the old man stepped forward and said "Then it is settled, is it?" The party looked at the old man as he walked towards them. We'd best hurry. The longer we tarry here, the further they'll get." The old man stated.

"And you are…?" Sarvain glared. "The name's Eldore… …just a humble traveler, but I can swing a sword and cast the odd spell or two. I wager I can be of help. Surely you weren't gonna send them alone?" The old man now known as Eldore glared at Sarvain who glared back.

"Then allow me to join you!" Cyrus begged as he stepped forward. "No, impossible. Your place is in the capital. I will need you and your men to help control the populance." Sarvain protested, then continued. "People are frighten; with both the King and Princess gone, you must be there to reassure them."

"And leave it to strangers and freaks from other worlds to decide the Princess's fate?" Cyrus gritted his teeth angrily. "Whatever must be done. War with the Magi began the moment they beset the castle. Sir Cyrus, we must prepare to defend the realm!" Sarvain stated firmly.

"Sarvain-!" Cyrus looked down in anger. "Very well." He stated vermonlessly. Eldore looked at the party and simply said "We leave on the morrow. Tonight, we rest in town." The party except for Alice nodded. Alice glared at Eldore. 'There's something this Eldore character is hiding… But… I feel like I know him… but where?' She thought to herself.

Leonard and the three girls went to Rappichi Wines.

Rappichi noticed them and rushed towards them. "Leonard! Thank gods you and the other are alright! I heard the castle was attacked and you were there! What the hell were you thinking!" He roared.

"Rappichi…" Leonard stated sadly. "What is it, Leonard?" He asked in concern. "Starting tomorrow, I'm leaving on a journey to rescue Princess Cisna from an evil army called the Magi and Zoey, Alice and Maron and Yulie will accompany me." Leonard stated seriously.

Rappichi looked at them for about 50 seconds then roared with laughter. "Hahahahaha! Good one, Leonard! I thought you were serious for a moment, but you were joking!" Leonard gritted his teeth angrily. "You think I'm joking at a time like this! I'm damn serious! I thought you would understand, but I'm wrong!" Leonard yelled angrily as he ran outside. Rappichi gasped. "Gods… He is serious, is he?" He stammered. 'I knew this day would come… Then he must have acquired It… Just as the old man who gave me Leonard as a child prophesied…' Rappichi ran off to find Leonard. "Will Leonard be okay?" Maron asked worriedly.

"I hope so…" Zoey prayed.

Rappichi found Leonard in the city square looking at the night sky. "Leonard… Listen, I…" Rappichi started to say sadly. "No, it's alright, Rappichi. I knew from the start you wouldn't believe me and I got mad at you for that… It was dumb of me to get mad at you." Leonard sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I guess… it must be destiny that you're leaving on a journey to save the Princess of Balandor… Leonard, remember this… Even though you screw up sometimes, I always think of you as a son…" Rappichi smiled softly. Leonard looked at his foster father. "D-Dad…" Leonard said softly loud enough for Rappichi to hear. "Hahaha! You called me Dad! I'm proud of that. But you can't leave on a journey without money or equipment. Also, I got something for you incase something like this happened." Rappichi grinned as he tossed Leonard a camera liked artifact.

"What's this?" Leonard asked, looking at it in wonder. "That… is the Crystal Camera. An artifact that lets you take pictures. I used to use it when I was young, seeing the world and taking pictures of its scenery, but it has sometimes bad luck in it when I tired to take pictures of young beautiful women, when I did that, the rest was a blur and I had a huge bump on my head which stayed for three days." Leonard sweat dropped when Rappichi said that.

"Thanks, Rappichi. I will be sure to put it to good use, and I won't do anything perverted with it either." Leonard grinned. "That's my boy! I'll give you guilders from my savings tomorrow, right now, you rest." Rappichi smiled. Leonard nodded and they head back home so Leonard can rest for the start of his journey.

The next day…

"They're late!" Alice grumbled as she tapped her foot. Almost all the members of the party were here, except for Leonard and Zoey. "I wonder what's taking Mister Leonard and Miss Zoey so long?" Maron wondered. "Sorry we're late!" Leonard's voice called out, the rest of the party saw that Leonard and Zoey were wearing different clothes now, for Leonard, the chainmail set and Zoey, the traveler's set.

"It's nice to have a change of clothes once in awhile." Eldore commented, then he noticed a blue owl like bird flying towards them. "Aw, how cute!" Zoey and Maron squealed. "I've sent out one of these bigelows to follow the Princess. As we journeyed, it'll keep us informed of exactly where she is, always…" Eldore explained.

"That bird will find the Princess for us?" Alice arched an eyebrow. Yulie walked up to her. "Two birds, Alice. A pair of bigelows can communicate speech and images over long distances." Yulie explained. "Really? Cool!" Maron grinned. Eldore sent the bigelow away and it flies off to collect information for now.

"It appears that the Princess has been taken east toward the Nordia Tunnels. We must follow her there. Everyone got supplies?" Eldore asked. "I did. Mister Rappichi was nice enough to give us money for the journey, which is why Leonard and Zoey are late." Maron closed her eyes and smiled.

"Good, this journey is going to be a long one… Also, we must keep watch of people from other worlds. With the Knight Gates activated, portals that appear randomly may drop them all over this world due to the Knight Gates' activation." Eldore stated.

"Right, let's go. Our journey begins." Zoey proclaimed, Yulie and Maron leaped into the air and cheered "Yeah!" Alice stared at Eldore. 'How much does this old man know about the Knight Gates? He's hiding something, I can tell.' She thought to herself as they exited towards one of Balandor's exits.

Meanwhile… on the Magi's black monoship…

In the black monoship's holding cell, Cisna was crying over the lost of her father. "Father…" She choked sadly. **"Your Kingdom… loves and needs you…" **Leonard's voice echoed in Cisna's mind. "Leonard…" Cisna whispered. Then she looked at the window. Outside the holding cell, Draigas, the short man and a Farian who wore green armor and has a black eye patch were watching.

"I find it hard to believe this girl truly posses any power. She seems utterly fragile to me." The short man mocked. "You saw what she did, Belcitane. It took us two whole years to break the enchantment that kept the Knight's power sealed. And yet, she was able to shatter the same magic in a mere instant. It could only be the power of the Athwani." Dragias stated.

" When eternal ages have passed, and ancient scars emerge at last and the barriers between worlds have broken. The earth will cry out for a blade long unseen, to honor the reborn soul of the queen." Was this, too, foretold in the prophecies?" Belcitane asked. "Prophecies?" Dragias growled. "Nonsense! I'm not some puppet acting according to some idle god's script! But… the descendants of the Princesses of the Athwani continue to elude us. With the activation of the Knight Gates, they should have appeared, but yet, they didn't. They must be found!" Dragias growled.

"True…" The eye patched Farian stated with an evil smirk. "Our lord is searching endlessly for the Two Princesses of the Athwani. When we activated the Knight Gates in this world and countless worlds, they are out there somewhere. When we do find them, we will kill them on the spot. Once we do that, no one will stop us…" The eye patched Farian smiled evilly.

Back to Leonard and the party…

"Welcome to Greydall Plain." Leonard proclaimed with a smile as the party walked down the path, but Eldore stopped. "The Nordia Tunnels lie eastward, beyond this plain." Leonard looked down. His friends looked at him in concern. "Princess Cisna… We have to save her. We have to." Leonard stated seriously. "And we will, Leonard." Zoey patted him on the back with a smile.

Yulie looked south. "Eldore, you don't think they would have attacked the village, do you?" Yulie asked in concern. "Who knows? Whatever the case,, we have to press on." Eldore stated.

"Hey, have you heard the Great Beast of Greydall?" Yulie asked. "The Great what?" Zoey gasped. "You're joking, right?" Leonard face faulted. "Tch, that's just rumors when I first arrived in this world." Alice sneered. "But I wonder what they look like? Are they big, scary and mean?" Maron tried to make a monster intimidating look, but failed. Eldore tensed, his hearing listen to what is happening. It sounded like… fighting.

"…Someone is in trouble… make that a lot of people…" Eldore stated seriously as he ran off. "Hey! Wait up, Eldore!" Leonard gasped as the rest of the party followed him.

When they finally catch up with him, they saw monsters, namely wild boars attacking 5 people. The first one wore white clothes that may have came from Zoey's world, with a red ribbon like bowtie, she has what looked like grappler gloves, red ones, and white boots, and she has yellow long hair. The second one has dark blue hair with two yellow ribbons tied in her hair, she wore a revealing black and grey suit and black boots, and is that a tail sprouting out of her butt? The third one has brown hair tied in a ponytail, wore a revealing red and white kunoichi's outfit with red gloves and white socks and brown sandals, the fourth one has black long hair tied at the end, wore a red and white miko clothes, she has a fine crafted katana, and on her forehead is a dark red bandana of some sorts with a strange symbol on it, finally, the fifth one is a male boy who maybe the same age as Maron or Alice, he has brown chestnut hair, wore yellow orangish clothes with his shoulders the face of something like a stuffed monster toy's head on each of them, and a brown staff. They were fighting for their lives against these wild boars.

"Come on, let's help them!" Leonard unsheathed his sword and charged towards the battle. "Don't make the old man do all the work!" Eldore shouted as he unsheathed his sword as well and joined Leonard.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Yulie shouted as she whipped out her bow. Alice and Maron wasted no time joining their friends.

Leonard slashed a wild boar three times with his sword, killing it. Eldore chanted some ancient words for magic users and shouted "Fireball!" He hurled a fireball at another wild boar, roasting it alive. Maron puts on her combat claws and swipes at two wild boards, leaving them dead and with blood gashes on their bodies. The brown haired ninja threw kunai at three or more wild boars, hitting them in the head, killing them. Alice fired twenty head shots at 4 wild boars, killing them and leaving bullet holes in their heads. The dark blue haired girl reluctantly killed two wild boars with her bare hands. She stammered at the sight of the blood in her hands. The miko slashed a wild boar three times, killing it. The boy tried to hit a wild boar with his staff, but the wild boar knocked him to the ground. The boy's eyes turned white dotted as the wild boar lurged at him with its teeth ready to bite his head off, but Yulie managed to save him by firing an arrow at the boar's head, killing it. The yellow haired woman smirked as she gave an wild boar an killer uppercut, breaking its teeth and leaving the boar on the ground, dying. The remaining wild boars whimpered at the sight of their dead pack and fled.

"Come on! At least try!" Leonard taunted. The black haired woman walked over to Leonard and bowed politely. "Thank you so much for helping us with those monsters. What is your name, brave warrior?" She asked.

Leonard smiled and said "Leonard." "Leonard… My name is Tomoe, the Warrior Miko." Tomoe smiled. "The… Warrior Miko?" Leonard asked. "It's a title they are given to from her world. In that world, there is a tournament called the Queen's Blade. It's held every four years, in that tournament, beautiful and strong female warriors regardless of age fight to determine who will rule the Kingdom of Granios." Eldore stated in his wise old man tone.

"Granios? I never heard of a kingdom called Granios…" Yulie blinked. "Never mind… Just me speaking nonsense." Eldore sighed. Tomoe gasped. 'How does that old man know about the Queen's Blade? Come to think of it, no one has ever heard of the Queen's Blade when I and Jean were sucked into this strange world by that strange blue portal. So we told our companions from other worlds about it when we first met them.' Tomoe thought to herself.

The brown chestnut haired girl walked up to Leonard with a smile. "My name is Mai Shiranui. I'm a kunoichi from Earth." "A… kunoichi?" Leonard asked, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Oh brother…" Mai sighed. "Um… my name is Dizzy." Dizzy shifted nervously. "Hmhmhmhm, my name is Lili Rochefort, I happened to be a fighter, a very good fighter if I do say so myself." Lili walked over to Leonard and smirked at him, which made him uneasily, Yulie puffed her cheeks in anger at sight of this woman trying to hit on her childhood friend. But then, she noticed the boy she saved earlier running up to her and bowing politely repeatly.

"Oh thank you, fair maiden! Thank you so much for saving me from a fate that I have to pay! My name is Jean, and what is your name, oh beautiful archer?" Jean drooled. "Um… Yulie. Nice to meet you, Jean." Yulie smiled nervously.

"What a beautiful name…" Jean drooled. "Forgive him, he acts like that when it comes to beautiful women." Tomoe smiled. "We can talk while we walk." Eldore stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The party found themselves in a high grass like area, Eldore was using his sword to chop away the tall grass. "So, you're looking for your friends?" Leonard asked as he struggled through the tall grass. "Yes. We're looking for Cute and the other Combatants who were sucked into that strange portal." Jean nodded.

"Then, you guys must have come through the Knight Gates." Yulie figured. "That's right, no one seen clothes like they're wearing." Zoey nodded. Suddenly, they heard a scream, the party turned around to see Maron struggling to get a branch off her clothes, revealing her cleavage a little bit. "Guys, a little help?" Maron stammered. "Geez…" Alice sighed irrtiabely.

Mai closed her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry about it, she'll get it off in no time." Suddenly, a tiny caterpillar fell into Mai's cleavage, she noticed it and her eyes turned swirly and gritted her teeth in fear. "Augghhhhh! Bugs! I hate bugs! Get them off me!" Mai wailed as she ran off. "Wait, Mai! This area may be filled with-" Before Eldore can finish, Mai stepped on a grass rope and was lifted upside down.

"Help! Guys! Get me down before the bugs go into where they shouldn't be!" Mai wailed as she struggled to get down. Jean drooled with a chuckle. Tomoe sighed as she leaped up into the air and used her katana to slash the rope holding poor Mai, Mai landed down easily and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Tomoe." Mai bowed gratefully. "Anytime, but be more careful, ok?" Tomoe smiled.

Suddenly, Leonard noticed something, curious, he went away from his party to find out what it is. When he got to it, it was a crane, a bird of some sorts with its leg stuck by a grass rope. "Oh poor fella. You got stuck, didn't you?" Leonard asked in concern as he carefully got the grass rope off of the crane. Leonard then noticed a tiny wound on the bird's leg. "A monster must have gotten you, huh? Don't worry, I'll fix you up. Heal!" Leonard used his power to heal the bird's leg, the wound disappeared.

The crane looked at Leonard for about 50 seconds till it flew away. "You're welcome…" Leonard smiled slightly. "I see you have a thing for birds." Leonard jumped in surprised as he whirred around and saw Lili grinning at him.

"How did you-" Leonard started to say, but Lili interrupted him. "Eldore was wondering where you were, so I volunteered to find you. Let's get going." Lili smiled. Leonard nodded as they went back to the others.

Later…

"Hah!" Mai leaped into the air and gave the final troll a killer finishing kick which made it fell down on its back, dead. "We ain't afraid of no trolls!" Yulie grinned. "Hmm…" Eldore scratched his beard in thought.

"So, you're trying to save the Princess of Balandor?" Dizzy asked. "That's the plan!" Zoey nodded. "Yes… The Magi are the ones who murdered her father, the King of Balandor and kidnapped her…" Leonard gritted his teeth angrily.

"Yeah, and when we do find them, I wanna kick the guy in the black armor's ass for what he did!" Alice snarled. "You said that the Magi can command monsters, r-right? W-What if they have more?" Jean gulped. Maron grinned at him. "If they do unleash more of their scary monsters, we'll unleash our secret weapon on them!" She cheered.

"Secret weapon?" Lili and Mai asked at the same time. Suddenly, birds flew away in fear. "Something's wrong…" Alice frowned. Suddenly, the party looked up to their right to see something on the cliffs.

"Look! Something's moving over there!" Yulie gasped. "So, they're trying to stall us!" Leonard growled. They see a giant white beast with horns, huge teeth and no eyes. "No, that's a wild beast… and the servant of no man. That is the lord of Greydall Plain." Eldore explained.

Jean gulped as he hid behind Yulie. "The way he's looking at us must mean he's planning to turn us into his next lunch!" He stammered. Leonard stepped forward. "Somehow, I don't think he wants a belly rub!" Leonard shouted. The best jumped into the air and landed 5 feet away from the party and roared, it sounded like bagpipes or something.

**The White Beast: Ahwahnee**

Suddenly, the crane Leonard helped earlier flew towards the battle and landed in front of the party. "The bird I helped earlier?" Leonard gasped. Suddenly, a white aura appeared around the crane, and 30 seconds later, it dispelled, revealing to be a woman who has black hair, but the odd thing about her is she's wearing maid clothes, that revealed her cleavage a little bit and she has twin blades strapped to her sides. She glared at the Ahwahnee. "Don't worry, Master. I, your new humble servant, Iroha will aid you in slaying this beast." The woman now known as Iroha stated. "R-Right!" Leonard nodded meekly. "Leonard! Hurry up and transform!" Alice shouted. "Gotcha!" Leonard got out his Ark and shouted "Verto!" Leonard transformed into the White Knight. "Whoa!" Mai gasped. "W-What did Leonard transform into?" Dizzy gasped. "Is this your secret weapon?" Lili asked Eldore. "Yes. What you see before you… is a Incorruptus, also known as a Knight. That Incorruptus is known as the White Knight." Eldore stated. Tomoe's eyes widen in shock. 'White Knight…? Where did I hear it before… I think it may be when I was little… But where?' She thought to herself, but snapped back to reality and got out her katana. "Come on, let's help Leonard!" Yulie shouted as she fired three arrows at the Ahwahnee, giving it some hurt. The Ahwahnee roared and fired a shockwave blast, knocking the party back a little bit. Unknown to our heroes, a teenage girl was watching and she was eying the White Knight. She has blue hair, wore a white school uniform with a red bowtie, black sleeves, black kneesocks, brown shoes and strapped to her side is a katana and sheath. "I finally found it… the White Demon that plagued my world 2000 years ago, my family was hunting for the one responsible for the destruction it caused to my world and now I found it…" She gritted her teeth angrily. Iroha charged at the Ahwahnee and slashed it three times with her blades. The Ahwahnee lurged at Lili, but she dodged it and kicked the Ahwahnee in the face, making bits of its teeth fly out and white blood flying out of it. "Barrier!" Tomoe closed her eyes and concentrated, barriers appeared around some of the party. "Yah!" Maron yelled as she lashed her claws at the Ahwahnee, giving it some damage. "Flame Lance!" Eldore casted a fire spell, a firey lance fell from the sky and hit the Ahwahnee for medium damage. "Dizzy! Come on!" Mai shouted. "Um… Right!" Dizzy nodded. 'Please forgive us for this, mister beastie…' Dizzy thought guilityly as she and Mai combined their punches and kicks to give the Ahwahnee bigger damage. Alice felt the strange power again and yelled out a battle cry as she fired 40 shots at the Ahwahnee, giving it bullet holes on its side, with white blood dripping from them. Jean charged at the monster and whacked it three times with his staff before the Ahwahnee's roar blew him back a little bit. The Ahwahnee charged at the White Knight, knocking him back a little bit. "Sorry, pal!" The White Knight shouted as he slashed it three times with his sword. Yulie didn't hesitated to fire 5 arrows at the Ahwahnee. Iroha leaped behind the Ahwahnee and slashed it three times with her blades. "I'm putting an end to this!" The White Knight shouted as he slashed the Ahwahnee 5 final times.

The Ahwahnee roared weakly as it fell to its side, dead. Leonard reverted back to normal. "Got him!" Leonard cheered. The party walked up to the Ahwahnee's corpse. "What a brute." Alice panted. "I'll say." Zoey nodded. "Indeed, but these beasts do not attack humans without provocation." Eldore frowned as he walked up to the corpse. "Though I don't like to think it, it may be that they are responding to the Knight's awakening…" Eldore stated.

"Wait, so you're saying Leonard's Knight is making the monsters go berserk?" Mai gasped. "It could be." Eldore stated. "So… this monster wasn't really a bad guy?" Maron looked down in sadness. "I'm sorry…" Leonard apologized sadly. Suddenly, Leonard felt a blade near his head. "Huh?" Leonard narrowed his eyes to see the blue haired girl with her katana drawn on him.

"W-Where did you come from?" Yulie gasped. "That's not of your concern, girl. I'm here to kill the White Demon!" The girl growled. "White Demon?" Leonard gasped.

To be continued…

Cue ending…

Gundam Seed Ending 1 theme plays

We see Leonard walking on Balastor Field with the White Knight in transparent image, we then see Dragias walking away on the Lagunish Desert with the Black Knight in shadows, also transparent.

We see Zoey and Alice looking at the night sky.

We see Kara on a ledge on the Falndre Trail in thought.

We see Eldore looking at Balandor Castle from afar.

We see rain falling down in Greydall Plain and Leonard looking up.

We then see a space like area with Leonard standing still with Yulie running towards him, then a girl in shadows and another also running towards him.

We see Caesar looking at the window in his room in Greede.

Then we see the White Knight with Yulie, Zoey and the Queen's Blade Combatants standing on it looking at the sky, then we see the Dragon Knight with Alice and the Queen's Gate characters also looking at the sky.

We see Leonard and a mysterious man in shadows with Cisna in a praying state looking at the screen.

Final scene shows Leonard, Yulie, Kara, Caesar, Eldore, Zoey, Alice, Cute and Jean looking at the screen on a field with the White Knight and Dragon Knight and Cisna transparent.

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard must defeat the mysterious girl who has a grudge against the White Knight, but after understanding the situation, Junko Hattori joined him and his party on their mission, they then ventured into the Nordia Tunnels where they find Cute, Jean's client, and a few of the Queen's Blade Combatants, but the dark general of the Magi, Dragias ambushes the party with a shocking secret that he holds. Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: The Black Knight: More Otherworlders! Defeat the cold hearted general of the Magi, White Knight!

A/N: Sorry if Mai sounded out of character. ^^! Anyway, next chapter will have Cattleya, Cute, Rana and Nanael. So stay tune!


	3. The Black Knight

"General Dragias… the cruel hearted general of the Magi, an evil army that wants to achieve something evil… Who is this Dragias? The one who murdered my father… Dragias is also a man of few words… There must be a secret that Dragias holds…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 3: The Black Knight: More Otherworlders!

The blue haired girl still has her katana near Leonard's head, ready to chop it off if Leonard tried anything funny. "Who are you, girl?" Eldore demanded.

"My name is Junko Hattori and I'm here to kill the one who can transform into the White Demon." Junko growled. "What are you talking about?" Alice demanded.

"Don't let his innocence fool you! The White Demon is an evil monster that caused so many suffering to my world!" Junko shouted.

"Wait! What did I do to you and your world?" Leonard demanded. "That's not your concern, White Demon! Now prepare to die!" Junko was ready to slice Leonard's head off, but Leonard was quick and curled into a ball and kicked Junko in the chest, making her back off a little bit.

"Damn you!" Junko gritted her teeth angrily as she pointed her katana at Leonard. Leonard wasted no time getting out his sword. "I don't know what's going on, but I haven't done anything to you or your world!" Leonard shouted.

**President of Class-A: Junko Hattori**

"Have at you!" Junko shouted as she and Leonard clashed swords. They clashed swords for about 40 seconds till Leonard got the upper hand and slashed Junko five times. Junko growled as she leaped into the air, Leonard was confused, but gasped as Junko slams her foot down on his face, knocking him to the ground. "D-Damn…" Leonard muttered as he got up and wiped some blood from his face. Junko charged up with energy and charged at Leonard, Leonard blocked her blows and slashed her three times with a upper slash. "Leonard!" Yulie shouted worriedly. "Whoever this Junko is, she seems to have a grudge against Leonard for some reason!" Tomoe gasped. "We got to stop this fight somehow!" Mai stated. "Right… That Junko girl needs convincing." Eldore nodded. Junko leaped into the air again, Jean drooled as he saw Junko's panties, Leonard blushed at the sight of it, but dodge rolled out of the way, as Junko slams her foot down into the ground, resulting in a huge crater. Leonard saw this as his chance and rushed at Junko and slashed her three times. Junko attempted to slash Leonard, but he did a back flip and charged at Junko and slashed her three times. 'No way! Not even Akuto Sai was able to withstand this long when I first thought him! Who the hell is this White Demon!' Junko gritted her teeth as she slams her katana down on the ground, making dust appeared, Leonard covered his eyes, but he heard Junko approaching him and Leonard dodged her slash and slashed her three times. Junko slashed at Leonard multiple times, but Leonard dodge them and slashed her three times. Leonard and Junko clashed swords again and it was a power struggle.

"Stop this fighting right now!" Zoey shouted. "Yeah! Leonard isn't a bad guy! He helped saved the Kingdom of Balandor from the Magi!" Maron added. That caught Junko's attention.

"R-Really? The White Demon did saved a kingdom?" Junko asked confusedly as she stopped what she was doing. Leonard sighed in relief as he puts away his sword. "Yes, we saw what he did as the White Knight and now he's on a mission to rescue the Princess of Balandor." Eldore stated, folding his arms. Junko sheathed her katana.

"But… I thought the White Demon is evil and cared only about the destruction of multiple worlds…" Junko stammered. "Whoever told you that info, it may or may not be true. Leonard has a pure heart and was able to control the White Knight." Eldore stated.

"Hmm… I want you to tell me about your mission, okay?" Junko smiled slightly. "T-Thank you, Miss Junko." Dizzy bowed politely.

The party sat down and explain to Junko about their mission.

"I see… So these Magi guys kidnapped the Princess of Balandor and you're chasing them?" Junko asked as she ate a berry Yulie gave her. "Yeah. With the Knight's power, we will be able to save her. But the thing I don't get is, Juno, is why you called the White Knight the White Demon?" Leonard asked.

Junko looked down. "I… will explain later about that, give me some time. And sorry I attacked you…" Junko then looked up with determination and stands up. "Leonard, everyone… I will join you on your quest to rescue Princess Cisna, by my honor of Class-A President, I will lend my blade to your cause!" She proclaimed.

"Yay! We got another ally!" Maron cheered. "Now that we cleared this mess out, can we please head to the Nordia Tunnels?" Alice complained. Yulie giggled. "Okay, be patient, Alice. It's not far from here."

20 minutes later, they finally arrived at a huge tunnel with mine cart tracks. And by the looks of it, it hasn't been used for years.

"This must be the way in. Look how big!" Leonard gasped in awe. "People whispered about the Nordia Tunnels, but I'm about to walk through them!" Yulie nodded. "Come on, let's go." Leonard stated.

"Wait. Before we go in, we should set up camp here and rest our bones a while." Eldore advised. "I don't need any rest. Come on." Leonard frowned. "Don't throw your life away, Leonard!" Mai scolded.

"Listen to Mai, Leonard. When I'm tired, my magic grows weak. You think we can get through the tunnels without my spells?" Eldore advised. Leonard blinked. "Idiot! He has a point! I bet the same goes to your White Knight. If you're tired, you can't transform!" Alice growled, whacking Leonard on the head. Leonard rubbed the back of his head where it hurts and muttered "Fine…"

Night has fallen and the party have built a campfire, eating their dinner. Suddenly, a bird's chirp occurred and the bigelow flew down to Eldore's arm. Eldore looked at it with a smile.

"It seems we have established a connection with Princess Cisna. Foz, show us." Eldore issued. Foz nodded and flew to the ground and emitted a hologram of Princess Cisna. "That's Princess Cisna? Wow…" Dizzy gasped in awe. Leonard got up from his seat and walked over to the hologram. "Princess!" Cisna looked around in surprise. "Huh? Hello?" Cisna noticed Foz. "A bigelow! Then someone out there must be able to see me." Cisna saw Leonard and the party.

"You're safe. They didn't hurt you." Leonard sighed in relief. "Leonard… Is that you!" Cisna gasped. "Yes, yes I'm safe." She assured them. "They have me locked in this room, other than that… Please, tell me, how are my people?" Cisna asked. Eldore stepped forward.

"They are in good hands. Everyone is preparing for Your Highness's return. We have been sent ahead to rescue you. Worry not." Eldore bowed politely. Jean drooled at Cisna's sexy body, but Alice noticed that and drop kicked him to the ground. "I see…" Cisna nodded.

"Princess…" Leonard began. "Where are you? Can you tell us about your surroundings?" He asked. "Well… I see sand, endless golden sand. I think we must be flying over a desert." Cisna described.

"A desert…? The Lagunish Desert?" Eldore thought out loud. Cisna was started by something. "Someone's coming—" Before she can finish, the hologram disappeared. "Wait! Princess!" Leonard gasped, his eyes filled with sadness.

Meanwhile… on the Magi's black monoship…

Cisna turned around to see Dragias and Belcitane walking up to her. The two failed to noticed the bigelow flying out of site to avoid being seen.

Dragias glared at Cisna. "And how are we today, dear Princess?" Dragias asked heartlessly. Cisna gasped as she saw him, her father's murderer. "You monster… Murderer. I swear, you will pay!" Cisna spat vemouslessly. Belcitane laughed amused. "She certainly a feisty one, our little guest is. But really now, you're in no position to be issuing threats." Belcitane chuckled darkly.

Cisna was silent as Belcitane twirled his moustache. "In fact, my dear, you're going to assist us in our little project." He stated. "Me? Help you? I don't think so…" Cisna frowned. "Oh yes. Truth be told, you've already been of great assistance to us. You see, it was you who released the power of the Knight" Dragias stated evilly, Cisna gasped.

"Ah, but don't you remember? When you were down in the treasure vault, and surrounded by danger, a spell came to your lips unbidden, out of instinct. That secret royal incantation broke the Knight's seal. Ring any bells, Princess?" Dragias glared. Cisna gasped as she remembered what happened that broke the Knight's seal, it was her who broke the seal.

"That's right. To save your own life, you unleashed the power of the ancient civilization of Yshrenia. The Knight is free, and now it is just a matter of time before its power falls into wiser hands. If our scriptwriting god wills it, that is…" Dragias raised his hand and clenched it evilly.

"No… that's impossible." Cisna stammered. "I don't know what you're talking about." Cisna reasoned. "Perhaps you don't, but the memories of the Athwani are in your very flesh. Also, there are two others who shared the same memories of the Athwani, and they came through the Knight Gates into this world. Like it or not, Princess, you and those two are the key to gaining control of our world and countless worlds and you belong to us." Dragias stated evilly. Cisna looked down and said nothing.

Back to the party…

The party were looking over a map of Leonard's world. "Alright, if they're in the desert, there's only one place they could be heading. The town of Albana, right here." Eldore pointed to a town on the map. "I heard that the Cataclysm unearthed some ancient ruins near there. Perhaps that's what they're after?" Eldore guessed.

"If we're going to Albana, we'll have to pass through the Nordia Tunnels and cross the Lagnish Desert." Yulie figured. "Indeed. But tonight, we sleep." Eldore nodded. "We'll enter the tunnels first thing tomorrow. Good night." Eldore stated.

"Master Leonard, do you need some extra covers?" Iroha asked. "No, um… Iroha right? I'm fine." Leonard assured her. "Cisna…' Leonard whispered.

The next morning, the party entered the Nordia Tunnels, to Alice, it's a good excuse to study its rock formation. "So this is what it looks like inside…" Leonard commented. "These enormous tunnels link Greydall Plain to the Langish Desert on the other side of the mountains. Something about the stench coming off the walls makes the beasts mad with anger. We'd best forward with care. Everyone ready now?" Eldore asked.

"It's my job to protect Master Leonard. I will follow him till the end of his quest." Iroha stated. Everyone else nodded.

Suddenly, Jean heard a childish scream, a female scream to be exact. His eyes widen in shock, he knows that voice! Without hesitation, he ran off. "Jean! Where are you going!" Zoey gasped. "After him before he gets himself killed!" Eldore hissed. "Come on, Zoey!" Alice shouted, Zoey nodded as they followed him deep into the tunnel, but before they can reach him when he entered the doorway, the floor give away and they fell down a hole, screaming.

"Zoey! Alice!" Yulie panicked. "Oh no… Eldore, what should we do?" Dizzy stammered. "We'll head down through one of the elevators west inside the tunnels. We have to take this little detour to find Zoey and Alice, then Jean…" Eldore sighed. "Alright." Leonard nodded as they take the west route to the elevator.

(With Zoey and Alice… cue dream sequence…)

We see two young girls in a royal kitchen, a young woman with green blue hair and wore royal clothes that made her look like a queen was making something. The two young girls were watching her bake cookies. The first one has pink red hair similar to that of a certain person while the second one has silver hair like Alice has, they both wore royal clothes that princesses wear. The woman smiled as she got the cookies out of an ancient stove. The two girls looked at each and smiled as they enjoyed the cookies their mother has baked for them.

"Hey! Wake up!" The dream sequence ended.

Zoey and Alice slowly stirred as they got up and rubbed their heads. They noticed a girl who has blue hair, has a heart hairclip, she wore skimpy white clothes with a belt like thing with a bottle of some sort of milky liquid in it, and are those angel wings sprouting from her back?

"Mgghh… What happened?" Alice moaned as Zoey got up and helped her up. "How should I know? You two fell through the ceiling in these tunnels, what are you trying to do, collapse them?" The girl sneered.

"Watch it, ya feathered freak! We were trying to catch up with an friend of ours till the freaking floor give away and we crashed landed here!" Alice growled, she glared at the angel girl.

"Hah! Better watch what you say, ya stupid monkey! Cause I am an angel from heaven! The great Nanael!" Nanael struck a pose. "Wait… Heaven? And judging by the clothes you're wearing, you must have come through the Knight Gate through this world!" Zoey exclaimed.

"The Knight Gate? Is that what that stupid portal that dragged me into this crazy world is called?" Nanael blinked. "We came through the Knight Gate as well." Alice stated firmly.

"Nanael? Is everything alright?" A voice asked, Nanael, and the two girls turned to see a woman with black hair tied in a ponytail, wore glasses and she has a huge body, she also has a little boy with him who wore purple skimpy clothes like his mother and a fine headband, he hid behind the woman. "Oh, um… I found these two kids laying on the ground, so I uh… helped them up. Cattleya!" Nanael grinned nervously.

Cattleya walked up to the two. "Are you two alright?" She asked in concern. "Yes. We are. And you are?" Zoey asked. "My name is Cattleya, and this is my son, Rana." Cattleya smiled. Rana peaked his head from behind his mother and hid back. "Since we crashed here, we should look for our friends." Alice stated, still staring at Cattleya's huge body. Suddenly, Leonard and the rest of the party came in.

"Zoey! Alice! You two alright!" Leonard shouted in concern. Nanael noticed Leonard and 30 seconds later, her eyes turned into hearts as she flew towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well hello, handsome! Say, what's a brave looking man like you traveling with a bunch of old codgers and stupid monkeys?" Nanael smirked. "Uhh…" Leonard sweat dropped. "Hmph!" Yulie placed her hands on her hips in anger, an anger vein on her forehead. "You haven't changed a bit, Nanael…" Tomoe shook her head and smiled. "Huh?" Nanael noticed Tomoe and gasped. "Tomoe! It's you! Uh…" Nanael smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "I didn't mean you, honest!" She panicked. Eldore sighed. 'This could take awhile…' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile… back on the black monoship…

In General Dragias's room, Belcitane came in. "General Dragias, our pursuers have entered the Nordia Tunnels. It seems this might be our chance to reclaim the Ark of the White Knight." Belcitane smirked evilly. "Oh?" Dragias asked, amused.

"Nordia is a dangerous place, inhabited by powerful and vicious beasts. They will not have an easy time reaching the far side. If you were to wait by the exit, you could catch the lot of them at their weakest…" Belcitane suggested.

"Are they so powerful that I must deal with them?" Dragias questioned. "The boy was able to defeat Pyredamos, was he not? We should not take any chances." Belcitane frowned. Dragias laughed evilly.

"You are right. Very well, I shall greet them personally. Then, they can taste the might of Ebonwings, the knight-lord of darkness!" Dragias turned around and walked in true villain fashion. "Hmhm. My general is most wise." Belcitane smirked evilly.

Back at Balandor Castle…

"Impossible!" Cyrus slams his fists down on the table. "But why?" He roared. "We know that Faria will attack us sooner or later! It's vital that we strike first!" Cyrus growled. "No, now is not the time for that. Our first priority must be to rescue the Princess and restore the monarchy." Sarvain glared at Cyrus. "I think you're forgetting your place, my good captain!"

Cyrus sneered. "Sarvain… You speak as if you've become the King!" Cyrus mocked. "I could say the same thing about you, now couldn't I, Sir Cyrus? Listen to my advice, friend. Your hatred for Faria is beginning to cloud your judgment." Sarvain stated calmly.

"Keep your advise, 'friend'! I will act as I see fit!" Cyrus growled angrily as he storms out of the meeting hall.

"What should we do? If we let him go, we risk losing everything." Sarvain's advisor asked in concern. "Nonsense. One man alone will not stop us." Sarvain smirked. "But just in case, keep him under surveillance." He ordered. "As you command." His advisor nodded.

Outside the castle, Cyrus and his men were walking towards one of Balandor's gates. Cyrus turned around and sees the castle, a flashback occurred.

A young Cyrus was standing before King Valtos. King Valtos smiled and said "You must be our young hero. I am told you are the one who found the queen's necklace. Thank you, lad." King Valtos said gratefully.

"You have recovered something that is greatly treasured by my family. We owe you a great debt." King Valtos smiled at his wife, the Queen. Cyrus was at a lost of words. One of the Castleguard patted him on the back. "Well? Say something." He asked politely.

"It's all right. I think we owe this young man a reward. Is there something you desired, my boy?" King Valtos asked. Cyrus meekly shook his head no. "I see… Well how about this?" King Valtos stood up from his throne. "From now on, I give you permission to call me 'father'. In return, will you promise to work hard for Balandor?" King Valtos asked with a heart warming smile. Cyrus gasped in awe.

"Your Grace!" The Castleguard gasped. "You're going to make this child a vassal?" He asked. King Valtos walked over to Cyrus and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Look at him. Look at his eyes. Do you see anyone in this castle with eyes clear or as bright? Someday, this child will protect this realm. I am quite sure of it." King Valtos turned to Floraine with a smile. "Look Floraine, my queen. You see it too, don't you?"

Queen Floraine nodded with a smile and said "Yes. I do." Cyrus gasped in awe. The flashback ended.

Cyrus looked at the castle with sad eyes. "Your Grace… Father… You were wrong. I protected nothing." Cyrus said sadly, a tear fell out of his eye. "Nothing at all." Cyrus and his men walked towards the exit to the road leading to Faria.

Back to Leonard and the party.

"Haha! This is great!" Leonard grinned as he stabs a Magi swordsman, blood fell out of his wounds as he fell to the ground, dead. A girl with pink hair and wore battle clothes got out twin swords. "Jean!" She shouted. "Right!" Jean nodded and casted a healing spell on her, her name is Cute, the one Jean and Tomoe were looking for. Cute yelled out a battle cry and slashed two Magi soldiers, killing them. Dizzy dodged arrows fired at her by the Magi and used her fists to beat them to death. The rest of the party finished off the rest of the Magi. The party saw that Jean was trying to rescue Cute from the Magi stationed here, they rushed in and helped him and Cute.

After introductions, the party were almost near the exit to the Languish Desert.

"Wow, so you're trying to rescue a Princess?" Cute asked. "Yes. We need to rescue her at all costs. "Oh please, you should forget about her and go for real women, like me." Nanael commented rudely. "Nanael! That wasn't very nice!" Cute gasped. "But she is sexy…" Jean smiled perventedly, Cute whacked him on the head. "Pervert…" Cute muttered angrily. Leonard saw the exit. "I see the exit!" Leonard shouted.

"Huh? Who's that?" Cattleya blinked, Rana hid behind his mother. A lone figure was walking towards the ledge. "It's him!" Leonard frowned as he gripped his sword. "That's the guy who do in the King?" Nanael squealed, her eyes turned into hearts again. "He's my type of guy! Mysterious and charming!" "Nanael! Don't flirt with the enemy!" Tomoe gripped her katana.

"So we meet again." Dragias said darkly. "You scum! Give us back the Princess!" Leonard demanded. "Yeah! Yeah!" Maron nodded with a frown. "Oh I'm afraid not. On the contrary. I believed you have something for me. The Knight's Ark belong to us. A worthless thing like you has no right to claim it." Dragias pointed his finger at the heroes. "Hand it over, boy. Now!" He issued.

"Not until you release the Princes, ya bastard!" Alice growled as she got her guns ready Dragias laughed darkly. "You seem to have mistaken this for some kind of negotiation." Dragias leaped into the air and landed before the party. "Enough talk! We'll settle this with out blades." Dragias drew out his blade.

**Black-Clad General: Dragias**

"Let the Princess go!" Cattleya yelled as she lunged her sword at Dragias, he dodged it with ease. "Mom! Be careful!" Rana shouted. Dragias tried to punch Cattleya, but Mai punched him in the chest, knocking him back a little bit. Tomoe and Nanael clashed swords with Dragias. "Sorry, even though you're a handsome guy in black armor, I had to defeat you!" Nanael said meanly. "You think I'm a man?" Dragias said angrily as he kicked Nanael in the chest, knocking her to the ground. "Engarde, evildoer!" Tomoe shouted as she and Dragias clashed swords for about 50 seconds till Dragias got the upper hand and slashed her three times. Cute and Iroha charged at him, but Dragias did a spell that blew them back with wind magic. Yulie fired three shots at Dragias, but he dodged them with ease. Alice fired gunshots at Dragias, but he dodged them with amazing spell. Maron swiped at Dragias, but he knocked her away. It was then Leonard and Eldore clashed swords with the black murderer.

They clashed for about 2 minutes till it was a stalemate. Dragias snorted. "Very well. It's time to bring this absurdity to a close." Dragias then brought a black sword with a unqie design and began to chant.

"O Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows… grant me your power! Verto!" The black sword began to spread its wings and Dragias transforms into a black clad Knight with a bird helmet and black and red wings. It is know as the Ebonwings, the Black Knight!

"What the hell?" Junko gawked. "How the? Is this a villain a Knight too?" Eldore gasped. "What do we do?" Yulie asked worriedly.

"The Black Knight… otherwise known as 'Ebonwings' in the Dogma Legend…

"Leonard! Fight Knight with Knight!" Zoey shouted. "Gotcha! Verto!" Leonard yelled as he transformed into the White Knight. "Whoa!" Rana gasped in awe. "C-Cool! I knew my future husband is able to do that!" Nanael cheered. Cute gasped as she sees the White Knight. 'I feel like… I seen that thing before…' Cute held her head in pain as she sees a vision of fields in flames and five giant shadowed figures marching towards an army.

**Ebonwings: Black Knight**

"Now we're talking! Knight Vs Knight!" The White Knight shouted as he and the Black Knight clashed swords for about 60 seconds till the Black Knight stab him in the chest. "Ugh!" The White Knight grunted, but he slashed the Black Knight three times with his sword. The Black Knight retaliated and slashed him three times. 'Damn! I need to think of a strategy! Wait… I got it!' The White Knight slashed the Black Knight three times on the legs. "Ugh!" The Black Knight grunted as he kneeled down. "Quick! Let's help Leonard!" Alice shouted as she fired gun shots at the Black Knight, giving him some damage. Nanael made multiple versions of her sword appear and they fired holy beams of light which hit the Black Knight for bigger damage. Junko charged at the Black Knight and slashed him five times. The White Knight charged at the Black Knight and slashed him three times, ending the fight.

The Black Knight kneeled on the ground. "Astonishing. His power was already growing… And all I've accomplished by fighting him is to give the wretch more battle experience." The Black Knight stands up and spreads his wings and flew away into the exit. Leonard reverted back to human form and kneeled. "Bastard…" Leonard spat.

"It seems you're not the only pactmaker." Eldore frowned. "Just what happened here?" Dizzy asked nervously. "The Dogma Legends speak of five Knights, and those Magi already have one of them. It appears they want the whole collection for themselves. Gods help us all if they managed to get it." Eldore muttered.

"What will happen if the Knights come together?" Cattleya asked. "It'll bring about the Final Awakening, just as foretold in the last verse of the Dogma Legend. Though exactly what that is, I cannot say." Eldore stated his theories. "The Final… Awakening?" Yulie asked, slightly scared of what will happened if that does happened. "I wouldn't worry…" Leonard said serious. "They'll never get my Knight. I swear it." Leonard clenched his fists.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and his party cross the Languish Desert, where they find more of Jean and Cute's friends, only one actually, Ymir, the Steel Princess. Then, when they finally arrived at Albana, they are attacked by thugs lead by a mysterious dancer named Kara. Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: The Mysterious Dancer of the Desert. Don't let evil get the best of you, White Knight!


	4. The Mysterious Dancer

"They say the Languish Desert is a nightmare for travelers. Others find it a site for ruins after the Cataclysm. It is where the town of Albana is found, where a powerful don who specializes in trades and such resides. The Languish Desert is known for its extreme heat and dangerous monsters. But there is some ruins which housed an very important relic from the Dogma Age…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Dancer of the Desert

The party exited the Nordia Tunnels and looked at where the desert is. "Well, I think we found the desert." Leonard smiled. Yulie stretched her arms and yawned. "Nothing beats the great outdoors!" Yulie closed her eyes and smiled.

Eldore and the others walked up tot hem. "Our next destination will be the town of Albana, which lies in the center of this desert here. But before we go there…" Eldore started then Leonard turned to him and said "We camp. Right?" Leonard grinned. "Huh? Well, yes…" Eldore blinked.

Later that night…

Foz flew to where Leonard is, the rest of the party were sound asleep. Foz landed on Leonard's shoulder and pecked him a little. "Huh?" Leonard noticed Foz, Foz flew away a little. "Where are you going?" Leonard figured it out. "Cisna!" Leonard followed Foz to a small lake and Foz landed on a branch. Foz emitted the hologram of Cisna. "Oh!" Leonard gasped.

Cisna smiled and said "Hello Leonard. We meet again." "H...hi…" Leonard stammered. "Oh… did I wake you? I'm sorry." Cisna apologized. "No-no-no, it's fine! I couldn't sleep anyway." Leonard assured her. Cisna realized Leonard was alone.

"Oh, you came alone. What luck!" Cisna looked away in embarrassment. "Or perhaps… perhaps these birds sensed what I was thinking…" Cisna turned to Leonard. "…how much I wanted to speak with you again." She slowly smiled.

"I…uh…yeah?" Leonard smiled meekly. "If it weren't for you, where would I be? Dead amongst the castle's ashes." Cisna looked up at Leonard's eyes. "I owe you no less than my life, Leonard." She said gratefully.

"It was nothing…" Leonard smiled embarrassed. "Uh… anyway, never mind that." Leonard looked down shyly, then looked up with determination. "Where are you, Princess?" Leonard asked. Cisna thought about it and said "I'm not certain. All I see is endless desert. The ship has landed here amidst the sand. Wait. I think I see a town through the window." Cisna stated her info.

"Town?" Leonard gasped. "That's got to be Albana!" Leonard stepped forward. "Just sit tight. We're coming. We're going to rescue you!" Leonard promised. "I know you are, Leonard. I believed in you." Cisna smiled. "Princess…" It was then, Cisna's hologram walked up to Leonard. She bowed politely and said "Call me Cisna." She smiled as she reached out her hand to his. Leonard was nervous for a little bit then he grabbed it, even though it was a hologram, it felt very real. Then, they glowed and they were in their normal clothes before this adventure began.

They began to dance in the lake just like in Disney's Beauty and the Beast, only it doesn't have a fancy ballroom for about 10 minutes till the area light up and Leonard was in his armor and Cisna was in her clothes when she was captured.

"I wish we could talk some more… but I have to be careful. Beware the Magi Executioners, the Magi's elite force who are from other worlds, there are six of them in total, but I know you can defeat them… See you soon, Leonard." Cisna smiled as her hologram disappeared. "Good bye, Cisna. And I will watch out for those Magi Executioners." Leonard smiled bravefully at her as her hologram disappeared. Unknown to him, Yulie was watching.

"You have a thing for him, do you, Yulie-chan?" Yulie did her best to not make a noise as she turned around and saw Lili, smirking at her from 5 feet away.

"Shh!" Yulie hushed. "I… I do have feelings for him… But…" Yulie looked down. "I see… Well, you should try your best, ok?" Lili smiled. "O-Ok… Thanks, Lili." Yulie slowly smiled. "Anytime, kid." Lili smiled back. Yulie and Lili sneak away quietly back to their camp.

Meanwhile… back on the Black Monoship…

Dragias walked up and slams his fist down on the table. "That cursed boy… He may be more than we bargained for, Belcitane." "Indeed…" Belcitane nodded. "It does seem that way." The black eye patched Farian walked up to them. "Shall I send out the Executioners to get back the Ark?" He asked.

"Ah, yes… Dora, the Magician from Another World… Lamika, the Blood-sucking Princess… Luna, the Bunny Idol… Aine, the Gravity Gunner… Hyumina, the Battlefield Reaper… and Aleute Katz, the Meowderful Patissier… No, I don't think now is the time to send them out yet, Shapur. We need an idea." Dragias stated, Belcitane chuckled at the mysterious Aleute's title. "We cannot allow him to grow any more powerful than he already is." Dragias growled.

"I do have one suggestion, my general." Belcitane smirked evilly. "Go on…" Dragias stated. "You see, a pact with a Knight is forever, which leaves us but one way to break it. Isn't it obvious? The pactmaker's death." Belcitane suggested.

"Assassination?" Dragias asked, then he nodded. "Yes, of course. I take it you have a plan?" Dragias asked again. Belcitane smirked evilly and said "I always do, general…" It is then Belcitane whispered his plan to Dragias.

Back to Leonard and the party…

The party has entered the Lagnish Desert. "Ugh, it's hot." Yulie moaned, trying her best to keep herself cool by holding her hand over her head. "This heat is making my clothes sweaty…" Maron complained, panting. Jean drooled while Cute noticed this and hit him with her hammer.

"Better get used to it, guys." Leonard assured them. "Albana's not as far as you might think, but, there are monsters in these sands. We have to keep our strength up for the battles ahead." Eldore advised. Suddenly, Leonard and the party noticed a fir giant rushing towards them.

"Ugh, gods… Let's get this over with…" Leonard sighed as he and the party charged at the beast. "Take this!" Nanael pointed her sword and fired holy energy arrows at the fire giant, but it swipe them away. "The hell?" Nanael gawked as the fire giant swings its club at her, she managed to dodge roll away. Cattleya with Rana clinging on to her with her huge sword charged and slashed it three times, giving it some massive damage. Yulie concentrated and a icy feeling appeared on her arrow and she fired it at the fire giant's left leg, freezing it a little, but the fire giant broke three. "You got to be kidding!" Yulie shouted annoyed. Alice fired gunshots at the fire giant, giving it some damage. "Leonard! Why aren't you transforming into the White Knight!" Mai gasped as she threw kunai at the fire giant, making crimson blood appear on its wounds. "I need to save my strength, remember! Iroha, help us out!" Leonard shouted. Iroha bowed and said "It shall be done, Master Leonard." Iroha got out her blades and at super fast speed, she slashed it three times, giving it some decent hurt. Lili charged at the fire giant and gave it three devasting punches. Eldore didn't hestitated to cast Arctic Lance, a lance of ice energy fell on the fire giant, giving it some massive damage. The fire giant was still standing. "Oh come on! How come it's still standing!" Maron panicked. Tomoe and Junko combined their slashes to try to give it some hurt, but it knocked them away. Suddenly, Cute noticed someone rushing at the fire giant. She immeditantly recognized her. "Y-Ymir?" The dwarf girl is about 10 years old, has silver yellow hair, I think, and wore pink and white clothes. She also has a huge red axe she was able to carry. With a yell, Ymir leaped in the air and swiped her axe at the fire giant's head, making crimson blood appear on its head as it fell on its back, dead. "Incredible! I never seen a young girl able to wield a axe that size!" Eldore blinked in amazement. Ymir turned to the party with a smile and said "It's a good thing I'm here, otherwise you would be dead." "Nice to see you again, Ymir." Tomoe closed her eyes and smiled. Nanael mumbled to herself and muttered "Nice to see you again, too, I guess…"

20 minutes later…

The party were walking on the scorching hot sand of the Lagnish Desert chatting with their newest member of their merry band of adventurers.

"So, you're the daughter of a king of a race called dwarfs?" Yulie asked Ymir. Ymir nodded with a smirk and said "Yes. I am considered important there. I am trying to prove that dwarf weapons are the best in my world. But now…" Ymir frowned. "I can't cause of that stupid portal, the Knight Gate, right?" "All weapons have some advantages and disadvantages, but they're not perfect. Each race views a weapon that is best, your world for example, swords. So if you really want to prove that dwarf weapons are the best, you must show it with kindness, nit foolhardiness." Eldore told her in his wise man tone.

Ymir glared at Eldore. 'How much does this old man knows about our world?' She thought to herself. Then it was decided she would ask. "How much do you know about the Queen's Blade, old man?" She questioned. Eldore was silent for about 50 seconds then he replied "Just lucky guesses…" Ymir was confused on what he meant.

The party were walking down this cruel harsh desert. Leonard was panting and sweating. "Water…" He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Well, if we brought canisters with us, we wouldn't be thirsty, would we?" Alice glared at Leonard. "Geez, you make it sound like my fault that I forgot to bring some water canisters." Leonard face faulted.

"Hey, calm down guys. I'm sure Albana is not far from here. If we argue, we'll get even thirstier." Junko stated. "Look… There!" Yulie pointed to Arabian looking gates in their direction. "Albana…" Eldore stated, then continued. "Where the welcomes are as hostile as the desert."

"Who cares!" Nanael squealed as she flew on ahead. "H20! Wine! Hot guys! Food! Here I come!" "Let's hurry before Nanael does something stupid…" Ymir sighed.

The party entered through the gates and saw the town in its beauty. There was people who wore desert clothes moving about, chatting and doing deals with tradesmen.

"Wow, this place is hopping." Yulie whistled. "So, what now?" Zoey asked Eldore. "First, we need to find out if anyone seen any black monoships." Eldore stated.

"Welcome to Albana, mates!" A voice called out to them, they turned around and saw a frog like humanoid wearing desert clothes and a robe walked up to them. Junko gritted her teeth in fear and backed up a little bit. "S-Stay away from me!" She stammered.

"What's wrong, Junko?" Dizzy asked her. "What's wrong, girlie? Ever seen a frog before?" The frog asked. "N-N-No, it's just… I can't stand slimy things!" Junko gulped. "You have something against frogs? You're lucky the Don is preoccupied right now, he knows how to make a lot like you disappear!" The frog growled.

"No that's not it! We just want to know where a black monoship is, that's all." Mai stated. "Hmm… Can't say I have seen one. The best bet for information is the pub. Well, good luck to you, mates." The frog person smiled as he went back to where he was going. "The pub… A good source of information." Lili scratched her chin in thought. "Well, let's head on over there." Leonard nodded.

The party entered the pub, they see men chatting and drinking beer and having a good time and the women serving them the food and drinks. Some of them glared at the party. "I don't like the way they're looking at us like that. Is there something on my face?" Maron stammered as she checked to see what's on her face, she sighed in relief when she saw nothing on her face at all. Then music played. All eyes turned to a woman who is maybe the same ages as Leonard and the others, has blond long hair and wore purple and black dancer clothes. Jean's eyes turned into hearts when he saw the beautiful dancer. The dancer began to dance gracefully. The party found a place to sit down and Leonard couldn't help but stare at the mysterious dancer.

Alice leaned over to Leonard and whispered "What's the matter Leonard? Should I ask her if she's single?" Alice smirked teasely. "Oh… No, it's not that. It's just she's so flexible." Leonard waved his arms up and down defesenily.

"We'll attract too much attention if we move in a group. Alright?" Eldore suggested. "Got it." Leonard got up from his seat and began asking around. 50 seconds later, Leonard sat down on his seat and sighed. "It's no good. No one's talking." He complained.

Mai tensed. "Wait. Something's wrong." Mai stated seriously. "Yes, notice anything else unusual?" Eldore added. "Well actually… it does kinda feel like we're being watched." Cute nodded with a serious look.

"Maybe it's because we're just strangers here." Leonard guessed, everyone gave him serious looks. The dancer danced greatly while the men cheered. The dancer got off the stage and danced over to Leonard who watched with amazement. Alice glared at the dancer. Suddenly, she noticed the dancer getting out something, it was a knife! "Leonard!" Alice gasped. The dancer lunged at Leonard, but with amazing speed, he dodged it and dodged every swipe the dancer can throw at him. It was then he drop kicked a man attacking him and punched another man also attacking him.

"The typical bar fight scene. How original…" Ymir sighed as a man tried to get her with a knife, but she kneed him in the crotch, causing him to hold it in pain and fell to the floor. A man was about to gut Eldore, but he noticed it and grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground. Jean was cowering as a man was about to hit him with a axe, but Maron leaped in the air and bashed him in the head, knocking him out. Jean sighed in relief. Cute gave two men double whammys by the guts, knocking them out. Nanael was eying a man about to attack her, but she smiled and blows kisses at him, making him drool, unknown to him, Tomoe slashed him, knocking him out. Rana held on to his mother as Cattleya kicked a man attacking her in the stomach, knocking him out. Mai, Lili, Dizzy and Iroha combined their attacks to knock out a few more men. Junko jumped in the air and the man attacking her drooled at her panties before her foot connected with his face, breaking his teeth and spitting out blood. Yulie snuck up from behind and hit an attacker with a wine bottle on the head, Yulie cheered. Leonard got out his sword and slashed at the attacking dancer, but she dodged it with amazing accuracy. The dancer landed a few feet away from the party and smirked evilly as an army of men who are fans of her came up to her side. "Crap… We're surrounded." Alice grimaced. "Leonard! What the hell did you do to her?" Junko demanded. The dancer pointed to Leonard. "You! Step outside!" She ordered.

The party found themselves outside with the dancer and her gang surrounding them. "We didn't do anything to you or your friends!" Zoey pleaded. "What do you want with us?" Mai demanded. "Hmph!" The dancer sneered. "Need I spell it out? You're all looks and no smarts, pretty boy. Simple, we want you dead" The dancer smirked evilly.

Leonard growled. Eldore leaned over to Leonard. "Leonard. Careful. She's got an ace up her sleeve." He warned. "Take them out!" The dancer ordered. The men grinned evilly as they got nearer and nearer.

"W-What do we do? We don't have anything to take them all out!" Maron wailed. "Leave that…" Cattleya stepped forward and got out her huge sword. "To me." "Duck." Tomoe advised. The rest of the party nodded and ducked. Cattleya spin like a tornado, her sword hitting the men, the men groaned in agony as they fell to the ground, their blood staining the sands.

The dancer was surprised by Cattleya's power, but she smirked evilly. Leonard glared at the dancer, but Leonard gasped. "Eldore!" He gasped. "You sensed it too. There's something very different about that woman." Eldore stated seriously.

"I see you lot know how to fight. Bravo. But we're not through yet!" The dancer got out a blue card and held it to her head and only said one word. "Adveni." The dancer let out a burst of energy that covered the energy.

When it cleared, the party opened their eyes and gasped in shock at what they saw, the dancer has turned into some sort of purple huge wolf like humanoid monster. "Oh… my god…!" Junko's eyes widen in shock. "What on earth!" Ymir gasped.

Jean nearly wet his pants. "I…I take back everything I said about you being cute!" Jean stammered as he hid behind Tomoe. "What is that!" Yulie gasped. "Is that…?" Leonard started to say, then turned to Eldore. "Hey! Is that… another Knight?" He asked.

"No." Eldore shook his head no. "That is a Gigas." "The hell is a Gigas?" Nanael demanded. "A beast summoned from the magic plain. The pactmaker surrenders her body and the beast's power enters her flesh. Beast and human then fused into one." Eldore explained.

"I'm still confused by this Knight stuff. Don't make it worse…" Leonard face faulted. "Figure it out, later, Leonard! We need your Knight here and now!" Alice shouted as she fired gun shots at the Gigas, giving it some damage. "Right. Verto!" Leonard used the Knight's Ark to transform into the White Knight.

"B-By the dwarfs…" Ymir gasped as she saw the White Knight appear in Leonard's place. "That… is called a Knight. Leonard is one of the chosen who can use it." Zoey told her. "If it's on our side, then I guess it will help us defeat this monster that dancer turned into." Ymir nodded meekly.

**Gigas**

The Gigas charged at the White Knight, ramming him into a building. The White Knight recovered and pushed her off of him and then slashed her three times with his sword, Whitesteel. "Not bad, White Knight, but not good enough!" The Gigas said as she lashed her axe at him, giving him some damage. The White Knight counter attacked by slashing her three times with Mai delivering a flying kick and Dizzy flying at high spell and ramming into the Gigas, making it recoil for a bit. The Gigas growled as she lashed her tail at the White Knight, he dodged it and slashed the Gigas three times with his sword. The Gigas lunged at the White Knight, but like before he dodged it. "I'm putting an end to this!" The White Knight shouted as he stabs his sword through the Gigas, ending the battle.

The Gigas screamed in agony as she fell to her kneels, but before falling to the ground, the Gigas reverted back to the dancer. "Curse you…" She muttered before she slipped into unconsciousness. Leonard reverted back to human form.

"Well done, Master Leonard." Iroha smiled. "You sure showed that stupid monkey!" Nanael grinned, but her grinned faded as Leonard and the others rushed to her side. Nanael followed suit.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: With the dancer, Kara on their side. The party are ready to rescue me and Kara's sister from the clutches of the Magi. But before they can do that, they need a pass. So they must do an errand for the Don of Albana, along the way, Leonard and company are attacked by one of Cute and Jean and the Queen's Blade Combatants allies, Alleyne, the Combat Instructor who seems to have a grudge against Leonard's White Knight. Can Leonard defeat a elf who is skilled in 1000 years of training and fulfill the Don's request? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: The Don's Request: The Combat Instructor Strikes! Predict the Combat Instructor's moves, White Knight!

A/n: Next chapter, Alleyne will attack and join our heroes during the Don's request, so stay tune!


	5. The Don's Request

"The Combat Instructor, Alleyne… considered the wisest and strongest in the world of the Queen's Blade. She may have no emotion at all and focuses on her teachings to teach others how to fight. When someone messed up, she uses a points system to judge them, if they did well, she gives them 100 points, but if they don't do well, she'll give them a lower score. She is considered a wise and important person in her forest of the world of the Queen's Blade. She may also know more about the Knights for she has a deep hatred for them cause of what they did 700 years ago before she was born. What fates does Leonard and the Combat Instructor hold when they'll first meet?" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 5: The Don's Request: The Combat Instructor Strikes!

The party took the mysterious dancer that attacked them to the inn when one of the barkeepers told them where she lives.

The dancer was resting in her bed. "Hey there." The dancer hear Leonard's voice. The dancer stirred as she opened her eyes and saw Leonard and the party. She got up with a scowl. "You people! Tell me. What happened?" The dancer asked, holding her head in pain.

"The Gigas had almost completely… taken over…" Eldore stated seriously. "Gigas…?" The dancer blinked. "You made a pact with a Gigas. It was eating into your soul, bit by bit. Eventually, it would've consumed you completely." Eldore frowned.

"Yes. I remember feeling trapped." The dancer looked down. "You're safe now." Tomoe smiled. "As for the beast you made a pact with, we dispatched it." Eldore added. "I promised you, it won't trouble you again." Dizzy smiled slightly.

"Thank you." The dancer said gratefully. "What?" Nanael growled. "You're thanking us after you attacked us! You stupid monkey!" Nanael growled again, earning her a step on the foot courtesy of Cute. Nanael winced as she held her foot in pain.

"I wish you would just explain. Why do all this?" Leonard asked. The dancer looked at them seriously for about 20 seconds then she said "Our town, Albana, it was invaded… by a vile group all clad in black armor. Don Phibianachi normally protects the peace here, but they paid him off, and did what they wanted." The dancer said coldly.

"Did these people in the black armor… tell you… to kill me?" Leonard asked. "Yes." The dancer nodded. Yulie walked up to the dancer with a frown. "And you said "yeah, sure" just like that?" She frowned.

"No of course not." The dancer shook her head no. "The soldiers took my sister, Lena hostage. They threaten to kill her if I don't do what they said…" The dancer turned away in sadness. "And how is it you came by a Gigas?" Eldore pressed.

"They forced me to take it. They said I must use it when I fought you." The dancer answered sadly. "The bastards…" Alice growled. "Hey listen. Do you know where their black monoship was headed?" Leonard asked. "Yes. According to Leonard, it was black. Anything you can tell us will help." Cattleya nodded. "I saw it!" The party turned around and saw a maid walking up to them.

"Really? You sure?" Zoey asked politely. "Of course! What do you take me for, you impudent pup!" The maid growled as she looked Leonard in the eye. Leonard raised his hands up defensedily. "Alright, sorry! Can you tell us where this was?" He asked.

"Just yesterday. It was this huge black ship, descending towards the ruins in the south. Though I can't imagined why." The maid scratched her chin in thought. Eldore was in thought. "Then my suspicions were right. The Magi want something at those ruins." Eldore stated his theories.

"Then let's go get them!" Lili urged. "Please! Take me with you." The dancer begged as she stands up from her bed. The party gave her questionable looks.

"My name is Kara. I didn't do what they told me to do. My sister… they will kill her…" The dancer known as Kara stated sadly. "If you're going to confront these Magi, it may be my only chance to save her." Kara begged. "Or a second chance to try and kill us." Mai frowned as she folded her arms in doubt. "Mai…" Leonard looked at her in surprise.

"I don't see why Kara-chan will kill us. She's okay in my books." Jean giggled pervertly at Kara's chest. Kara noticed him eying her breasts like that and glared.

Outside the inn, the sound of glass breaking was heard and Jean's screaming voice was heard and he fell to the ground, in pain and groaning. Apparently, Kara threw him out the window.

"Idiot…" Cute muttered. (A/N: Don't worry, there will be a CuteXJean pairing later in the story! I swear!) Kara turned to the party after dusting her hands from throwing Jean out the window. "No, I swear I won't! Please, believe me!" Kara begged. The party was in thought.

"She'll die! You must take me with you. I beg you!" She pleaded. "Yes. I believe you." Leonard assured her with a smile. Alice only glared at Kara. 'There's something Kara is hiding. Something I don't like about her. Her story doesn't add up…' She thought to herself. "As you wish." Eldore sighed.

Kara was now wearing grey blue clothes which slightly reveals her cleavage. She also has a neck like accessory around her neck. They recovered Jean and nursed him back to health quickly due to healing spells.

The party was walking towards the south gate of Albana till Kara stopped them. "Wait. We can't get through the south gate without a pass." She stated. "And for one of those, we have to talk to the don." "There's something that's been bothering me since we got here. Who's the don?" Iroha asked Kara.

"Nobody here so much as breathes without his saying so. Don Phibianachi runs Albana, he's got his fingers in every pie in town. "Hmm…" Yule placed her hand on her chin in thought. "The big cheese. Guess he's pretty scary." Yulie guessed.

"It sounds as though we'll have to speak with him regardless." Eldore figured. "Fair enough. Come on." Leonard nodded.

The party walked up to the gates of Don Phibianachi's mansion, two toad guards walked up to them. Junko sweated nervously as she backed up a little bit. "Yeah, what do you want?" One of them glared at the party.

"This here is Boss Phibianachi's mansion. Boss Phibianachi is sick, and he ain't seeing no one. So buzz off." The second one warned. "We're not leaving till we see the Don." Nanael frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. 'I hope the Don is cute.' She thought to herself. One of the toad guards laughed a little. "Hoho, what? Can't leave without seeing him? In dire straits, are we? Well, there's nothing we can do about it, is there?" His companion nodded. "That is unless you're really desperate…" The toad guards sweat dropped as they see the serious look on the party's faces.

The two toad guards began to chat for a little bit. "Give us a sec, alright?" The first toad guard stated as the two of them walked a few feet from the party. "Do you think we should tell them?" The first toad guard asked her fellow worker. "What about that? Oh, I don't know mate." The second toad guard sighed.

They begin to chat some more, leaving some of the party members annoyed. After the toad guards were done chatting, they walked up to the party. "Mm, right, then. Sorry to keep you waiting. Now there is a way to cure the boss of that which ails him, and you lot can help." The second toad guard smirked. "We reckon that when Boss Phibianachi is feeling all perky again, he might be willing to welcome you to his home." The first toad guard nodded.

"You see, the Boss is suffering under the pangs of—well, you know… love. He's love struck, he is." The second toad guard moaned. "So here's the plan, you lot can scamper on up to the oasis in the north. Find the famous beauty, a bird called Verruca, and give her this letter." The first toad guard gave Leonard a pink letter with a heart in it.

"See she gets it now. If the boss stays sick, none of us'll ever get any business done." The second toad guard added.

"Hold it! Why don't you deliver it yourselves? Or… are you afraid of the monsters which plague the desert?" Nanael sneered. "Mmm, well you might ask that, reasonable enough question. But who'd want any part of this stupid—" Before the second toad guard can finish, his companion knocked him out. He laughed nervously at the party.

"That is, well, you know we're not exactly good at desert travel. Not like experience travelers like yerselves! Best of luck then." The first toad guard smiled nervously.

Yulie leaned over to Leonard. "Love-struck? You believed that?" Yulie smirked. "Phibianachi has total control of this town. If he says jump, we say how high?" Kara commented.

"Damn it…" Alice muttered. "Oh, love! I can't wait to see this Verruca person!" Maron squealed as her eyes sparkle with delight. "Great… back to the desert…" Ymir face faulted as she face palms and moaned.

Outside, the party were walking down the road leading to the oasis. "I'm really starting to hate deserts." Leonard complained. "Same here." Nanael nodded tiredly, even with all the food and liquor she downed, she's already tired.

"Enough complaining. Phibianachi is a powerful merchant who rules the arms trade on this continent. And word has it, he owns technology that allows him to fuse weapons and make them even more devastating. He's a powerful ally, provided we managed to get the don on our side." Eldore stated.

"Wow. Impressive." Kara commented. "I got out of the house a lot." Eldore stated. "So… any bets on who or what this famous Verruca looks like?" Yulie asked excitedly. "I think I have an idea… But Junko, judging by the way you react to toads, I don't think you're gonna like this." Kara stated. Junko was confused on what she meant.

"Enough chatter. To the oasis… huh?" Leonard tensed. "Leonard, what's up?" Zoey asked him. They heard something coming towards them. Leonard sensed it and ducked as the object almost hit him. Eldore rushed over to where the object landed and inspected it. "…A bola?" He muttered.

"A what?" Leonard asked, but before he can get an answer, someone knocked him to the ground. Grunting, Leonard looked up and saw a beautiful woman with silver yellow hair, wore green clothes that consists of something like a bikini, they were covered by a yellow cape like robe. She has a red beret, green boots and gloves and she seems to be pointing her staff at Leonard, but the odd thing about her is her eyes are long.

"What the? Who are you? Are you sent by the Magi?" Leonard demanded. "You failed to notice me approaching, White Knight. 20 points." She said dangerously. "What?" Leonard glared as he dodged rolled away from the staff's slam.

Leonard got out his sword and pointed it at the mysterious pointy eared woman. Cute recognized the woman. "A-Alleyne?" She gasped.

"Cute… It's been awhile. Right now, I have business with the White Knight..." Alleyne stated dangerously again as she twirled her staff around and pointed it at Leonard. "Wait, what did I do to you?" Leonard gasped.

**Combat Instructor: Alleyne**

"The same thing I'm going to do to you for what you did to the ancestors of the elves of the forest 700 years ago!" Alleyne growled as she charged at Leonard, Leonard tried to slash her, but she was too fast and Alleyne hit Leonard in the chest with the butt of her staff.

Leonard held it in pain, but recovered as Alleyne swings her staff at him, he dodged with amazing speed.

"Alleyne! What are you doing? Cease this at once!" Cattleya pleaded, but Alleyne did not listen and tried to bash Leonard with her staff, but he blocked it with his sword and slashed Alleyne three times with his sword.

"Damnit…" Alleyne muttered as she did a leg sweep which knocked Leonard to the ground. But Leonard recovered and slashed Alleyne three times with his sword. 'She's good… She got some skills. I don't know if I can beat her. Wait, I got it!' Leonard closed his eyes and begin chanting.

'Fool… letting his guard down-huh?' Alleyne's eyes widen in shock as Leonard opened his eyes and shouted "Flame Lance!" He hurled a flaming lance at Alleyne, she was caught in it and was hurt medium bad, she groaned in agony as pieces of her clothing were roasted by the flames.

"Tch! Not bad… 45 points." Alleyne stated coldly as she lunged at Leonard. "Again with that points stuff?" Leonard frowned as he and Alleyne clashed weapons.

They blocked each other's blows for about 50 seconds till Leonard got the upper hand and slashed Alleyne three times with his sword.

Alleyne twirled her staff around and twirled it again on the sand, making it fly out. Leonard dodged it and kicked Alleyne in the chest.

"Shit!" Alleyne gritted her teeth in anger as she and Leonard eyed each other for about 43 seconds.

Then, just as they're about to charged at each other again, Cute stepped between the two, stopping them from attacking.

"Stop this foolishness, now!" Cute demanded. "Yes." Tomoe nodded and said "Alleyne, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're jumping to conclusions!"

"…" Alleyne looked away. "I was just trying to protect the universe from the White Knight…" She muttered. "Leonard isn't like that!" Nanael placed her hands on her hips. "He used the White Knight to help the people of this world!"

"The White Knight helping people?" Alleyne blinked, then her face looks serious. "A likely story…" Alleyne frowned. "It's true! I'm using the White Knight to save Cisna!" Leonard reasoned.

"Cisna?" Alleyne asked again. "She's the Princess of Balandor and was kidnapped by these evil guys called the Magi. I'm using the Knight's power to try to save her. We learned about her location, but we have to do an errand for Don Phibianachi in order to reach her." Leonard reasoned.

"…" Alleyne looked at Leonard with that serious look which made Leonard glare back. "Then I have no choice… I'll help you rescue this Princess Cisna. Perhaps this will good for me to locate Nowa." Alleyne stated coolly.

"Nowa? Who's Nowa?" Yulie asked her. "Someone important to me. But…" Alleyne glared at Leonard. "Know this… I still don't trust you because you can transform into the White Knight. Now shall we move on?" Alleyne stated.

"Geez, what will it take to get on her good side?" Leonard sighed. Tomoe walked up to Leonard and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she will slowly accept you, I promised. She's just Alleyne." She smiled.

"I hope so…" Leonard sighed again. In his thoughts. 'Another one that holds a deep hatred for my White Knight… What did it do to Junko and Alleyne's worlds?' "Shall we carry on?" Eldore suggested. The party nodded in agreement.

As they were walking, Cute decided to strike up a conversation with Alleyne since she knows her too well. "So… How did you know Leonard was the White Knight?" She asked, hoping for a answer.

Alleyne glared at Leonard and simply said "I saw the boy, Leonard transform into the White Knight when that monster attacked the town of Albana. At first I thought the White Knight was gonna help that monster destroy the town, but he defeated it. It doesn't make any sense. Why would an evil relic from a long time ago helped people?" Alleyne frowned.

"Why? Why do you have a grudge against the White Knight? What did it do to your people of 700 years ago?" Cute questioned. Alleyne was silent. "I'm sorry…" Cute looked down. "I don't want you to open up past wounds." Cute apologized.

"No, it's alright. I will tell you eventually, I promised. Right now, I'm keeping an eye on the White Knight to see if it is really good and pure hearted." Alleyne assured her as she glared at Leonard.

"I understand." Cute nodded as the party were almost to their destination.

The party stand near the oasis. Yulie walked over to it, followed by Alice and Zoey and looked at the water. Suddenly, the water guggled. They backed away from it slightly in fear.

"What the—" Leonard started then Nanael finished for him by saying "hell?"

"A monster?" Yulie gasped. Then, the water rose high in the air and emerging out of it is a huge pink toad! "Aw crap… another toad…" Junko whimpered as she backed away again. "I told you." Kara smirked.

Leonard and Yulie and Alice were about to attack, but Eldore stopped them. "Wait. I think this might be Verruca." Eldore stated.

"What?" Leonard's left eye twitched. "You have got to be kidding me…" Ymir stammered, her eyes turn dotted white.

Yulie smirked and went behind Leonard and pushed him towards Verruca. Leonard smiled nervously as he hands out the letter. Verruca used her tongue to grab it and opened it and read it. Verrcua, 40 seconds later croaked in excitement.

Eldore chuckled a little bit and simply said "Well, it would seem the love is reciprocated." "You think so?" Cute gasped. "I thought Verruca was a beautiful lady living in a castle at this oasis… But I think I got the wrong idea…" Maron sighed.

"Huh?" Yulie blinked as Verruca dived back into her oasis and made a huge splash!

"Um…" Mai closed her eyes and smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "Mission accomplish, I guess?" She laughed nervously. Yulie giggled and said "Let's head back then." She smiled.

"Wait." Eldore stopped them. Verruca rose from her oasis and stick out her tongue and it has another letter.

"Another letter?" Lili asked, amused. Leonard nervously walked up to the tongue and grabbed the letter. Eldore looked at the letter and simply said "I believed she wants this delivered to Phibianachi."

With a happy ribbit, Verruca sank into her oasis. Leonard stuttered for about 40 seconds then sighed.

"Well… okay. Maybe this is our ticket to go see the don." Leonard stated. "Let's go find out then…" Alice frowned. In her thoughts… 'I'm never doing this crap again!' She thought angrily.

The party made it back to Albana and were talking to the toad guards.

"Oi! Back already? Did you deliver the letter to Verruca then?" The second toad guard asked. Leonard gave the letter to the first toad guard. "Ooh, very nice. Supposed we owe you…" Then the first toad guard chuckled nervously.

"Except things have er, well, changed a bit while you were gone." The first toad guard gave Leonard back the letter. "Huh?" Dizzy blinked.

"Yeah, er, you see, uh, Mrs. Phibianachi, the boss' missus, she found out about the letter, right? And now the you-know-what's hit the fan. It's like a bleeding war zone in there!" The second toad guard stated nervously. The party except for Eldore, Dizzy and Lili groaned in annoyance.

"Hang on, I got it!" The first toad guard got an idea. "Maybe this lot could find some way to calm the missus down for us?" He suggested to his comrade.

"Hm, yeah, it's worth a shot, I reckon." The second told guard nodded. "Alright, go on in." He acknowledged. The doors opened and the party entered with the toad guards following them.

Inside the don's mansion, Nanael was disappointed to find that the Don is another huge toad. His wife was arguing with him about the letter.

"You don't understand, Anura, my sweet! My precious! Do have a heart. A man needs to have a dream sometimes. It makes life worth living. But I still loved you best!" Phibianachi reasoned, but that only made his wife angrier than before. The Don sweat dropped.

One of the toad guards turned to the party. "Oi, you lot. Can't you see we're busy? Clear out." He scolded. Then, the other toad guard has an idea. "Hang on a sec. We can use them." He walked over to the party.

"What have we here? Looks like some messengers from that bird, Verruca!" He proclaimed. "What?" Leonard twitched. Arunra glared at the party with a confused ribbit.

"Look you lot! The boss already told your mistress that he can't accept her proposal no matter how keen she's on him. So go on, scram!" The toad guard ordered. Phibianachi smiled as he figured out what his servants are doing.

"But we came with a message from Verruca!" Mai reasoned. "What? You came with a message? Alright, let's see your message." He ordered. Leonard sighed in annoyance as he gave the toad guard the message.

The toad guard cleared his throat and began reading the letter. "My dearest Phibianachi, I have read your letter a thousand times, and each time has broken my heart into tinier and tinier pieces. I understand now that your heart is given to one woman, and one woman only—your wife, Anura. Oh, how I envy her. My tears just won't stop flowing. The oasis has become quite deep, just like after a rain storm. Uh, farewell forever, my sweet, sweet Phibianachi." He finished.

Alleyne glared at the toads. 'They're making this up…' She thought to herself. "Well, there you have it!" The second toad guard chuckled nervously and turned to his boss. "So boss, you only ever have eyes for Mrs. Phibianachi after all, huh?" He winked at the don. The don nodded in agreement.

"Cor, that's what I call devotion! But at least that Verruca woman'll leave you alone from now on. What a relief, huh?" The second toad guard laughed nervously.

Anura walked over to Leonard, Leonard let out a whispered sigh and disgust. Anura glared at the party before walking towards the don, she glared at her husband and let out a angry ribbit which scared the don, then she ribbit in sighing and went into her room.

"Cor, that was close!" The first toad guard sighed in relief. "Your quick thinking certainly saved the day and possibly my life." The don smiled.

"Yeah, nice job, mate." The second toad guard smiled at his ally. "Nah, don't thank me, thank them lot." The first toad guard gestured to the party. Alice growled in annoyance. Zoey sighed.

Leonard got out the letter and walked towards the don. "Ohh, indeed I should! From what I am told, you are the ones who delivered my letter to Verruca. Isn't that correct?" The don asked with a smile. "Well, what did she say, my good friends?" The don asked eagerly.

Leonard held out the letter and the don used his tongue to grab it. But one of the toad guards grabbed it and said "Here boss, let me read it." He opened the envelope and read the letter out loud.

"Dear Phibianachi. Thank yer for your kind letter. While I am very flattered, I could never leave the oasis to live near you. Because I can't live very long outside the water, you see. I'm afraid our love is to remain uncon… unconsummated. Farewell, gentle don." The second toad guard looked at his boss in sadness and said "Aw, I'm very sorry, boss."

The don gasped as a piano fell behind him like most anime does when they are shocked or sadden when someone breaks up with you. "No, you lie! It's simply cannot be!' The don cried as his tears became like small waterfalls. The toad guards sighed in annoyance while the impatient members of the party groaned.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and his party made it to the ruins where I am being held. They confront Belcitane and the Magi and fight them, but then Belcitane has a dark ace up his sleeve as he unleashes a powerful Gigas. But Leonard will gain an important artifact from the ruins to help combat this monster. Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: Shield of the White Knight. Use the powerful relic of the Languish Ruins to defeat thy foes, White Knight!

A/N: After Leonard gains an important relic for his White Knight, Reina will join the party afterwards and a special power will awake when Leonard fights the Magi Executioners in a chapter after the next one. So stay tune!


	6. Shield of the White Knight

"They say relics from the Dogma Age are found in the Languish Desert. But there is one relic that is hidden somewhere in the ruins of the Languish Desert. A shield… A shield said to be used by the White Knight to block even the strongest attack. No one knows on how to obtain this shield… But… There is a way to obtain a shield by ancient means…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 6: Shield of the White Knight

1 hour later, Don Phibianachi calmed down.

"Ahh, alas, I fear I've subjected my guests to a rather embarrassing display for which I much apologize. Not only did you delivered my letter, you rescued me from a domestic disaster! I am in your debt. Tell me, how do I repay you? Anything, anything you desire, name it and it's yours." The Don smiled.

Nanael was about to ask for a palace full of hot men but Leonard beat her to the punch. "How about a pass to the south gate? We want to go to the ruins." He asked.

"A pass to the south gate?" The don asked. "Nothing could be easier, my short tongued lad." The don laughed.

"Alright!" Zoey cheered, Cute and Rana cheered as well.

"However, that is hardly enough to discharge my obligation to you." The don puts his er… toady hand on his mouth. "Hmm… What else can I give you…?" Then, the don got an idea.

"Ohh! Yes! I have just the thing! My gut tells me you have a long road ahead of you. No doubt you can carry weapons to fend off the monsters of the wild. Give to me two weapons of your choosing, and I can bind them together to create a new, more powerful weapon for you." The don offered.

"Hot damn! We get to create powerful weapons!" Alice gasped, her eyes filled with sparkles. "This I will do whatever you wish." The don finished.

"We thank you, sir." Eldore acknowledged. "Ah, one small thing. As it happens, I consider myself a dabbler in all things mercantile… if you understand me. I will have to charge a small fee for the service—strictly for business purposes." The don added.

"Tch! Figures." Nanael frowned. "I promised to keep the fee reasonable." The don said with a smile. "What king of thanks is that?" Leonard face faulted. Alleyne smacked Leonard by the back of the head.

"Ow!" Leonard winced, rubbing the back of his head where the bump is when Alleyne hit him.

"And what's more! I happened to own a large number of binding posts in every corner of this continent. Henceforth, I shall see that those shops are equally at your disposal." The don smiled.

"Thank you. You're too kind." Eldore bowed politely. "Yes, yes. Bind to your heart's content, as we like to say. Now then, friends, I supposed that you'll be on your way." The don stated. "Uh…. Yes, we will be leaving right now! Come on guys, let's not dally any longer!" Junko smiled nervously as she ran out the door. Ymir and Yulie sighed in annoyance.

The party exited the Don's mansion.

"That Phibianachi, he's quite a character…" Yulie stated. "I supposed so." Kara nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't like him! He's a toad! A freaking toad!" Junko pouted. "Shut up. If you say that out loud, the don's men will hear and he has ways of making you disappear." Lili scolded.

"At least we can bind our weapons now." Eldore stated with a small smile. "So we should check our weapons and see if they need upgrading before we leave Albana, right?" Cute asked.

"Yes." Eldore nodded. "Um…" Tomoe pressed her fingers nervously. "I don't want to bind my katana with another weapon. This weapon is too important to me." Tomoe looked at her katana in worry.

"Hmm…" Eldore looked at Tomoe's weapon. "Do you mind if I take a look at it, Tomoe?" He asked politely. "Um… Sure, Eldore." Tomoe gave him her katana.

Eldore eyed the katana and said "So this is the Kushinawa spoken of in the Dogma Legend of that world… Remarkable… Such fine craftsmanship…" Eldore let loose a smile on his lips. 40 seconds later, he gave the Kushinawa back to Tomoe.

"Your Kushinawa will serve you well in our journey together. Don't ever lose it or break it." He said in his wise man tone. Tomoe gasped in shock. 'Eldore knows what the Kushinawa is! Who… is this man?' She thought to herself.

"Um, Eldore…" Tomoe began. "Yes?" Eldore arched a eyebrow. Tomoe looked down. "Never mind… it's nothing." She said quickly.

"Hmm… If you wish…" Eldore muttered. "How about this?" Zoey said. "Why don't we go to the ruins first and rescue Princess Cisna, then we can power up our weapons."

"Alright. Cisna awaits!" Leonard smiled. "Hmhmhm, well said, Leonard." Lili smirked. Yulie looked at the sand in sadness.

The party entered the Sand Maze through the south gate.

"The desert again! Gods!" Leonard pouted. "What's wrong? Don't want to save the Princess?" Eldore taunted in a comforting voice. "Well, yeah. But…" Leonard sighed in irritation.

"Blech!" Yulie spit out some sand from her mouth and stick it out in disgust. "Sand in the mouth!" She complained. "Let's just save the Princess and get the hell out of here." Junko frowned as she winced as sand got in her eye.

"Agreed." Mai nodded, she can feel the sand in her cleavage which is not good for her. 'Maybe I should have changed clothes…' Mai thought to herself. Jean gasped pervertly at Mai's breasts covered in sand. Kara noticed this and picked up Jean. "No! Wait! Kara-chan!" Jean wailed as Kara threw him towards a rock, his head collided in impact, he moaned as the rock fell down with him in it.

"Let's hurry before we kill each other." Zoey sighed.

They were near the ruins, but they saw people posted there. It was the Magi!

"Magi!" Alice growled as she whipped out her guns and fired at them, killing two of them. "Hmm? What the hell!" One of the Magi soldiers gasped as they saw the party.

"Stay alert!" Eldore shouted. Leonard and Alleyne got out their weapons and attacked and killed three Magi archers who tried to fire at them. Lili leaped behind a Magi axeman and gave him a killer blow to the gut which killed him.

Ymir wasted no time by swinging her huge axe at a Magi swordsman, killing him in the process. Sooner or later, the Magi posted here were dead.

"What a joke!" Yulie taunted. Maron looked up and gasped. "Over there!" She pointed. The party looked up and saw the Magi black monoship. It took off slightly.

"It's them." Kara said dangerously. At the ruins, Belcitane and the Magi soldiers were holding Princess Cisna prisoner.

"Cisna!" Leonard gasped as he and the party ran up a few fight before them. "Leonard!" Cisna called out. Belcitane noticed them and sneered. "Oh, on a first name basis now, are we? You're more persistent than I thought. I am impressed." Belcitane noticed Kara and grinned evilly.

"And look! You picked up new friends. Why hello there, Kara." Belcitane mocked. "Hmm, it appears that you failed to carry out my orders. Whoopise." Belcitane chuckled darkly.

Kara stepped forward. "Where's Lena? Where is my sister!" Kara demanded. "You'll meet her soon enough. All in good time." Belcitane stated evilly.

"Well, in any case, I'm so glad you're all here. I need help persuading this foolishly stubborn Princess to cooperate." Belcitane turned to Cisna with a frown. "I know you have the power to break the seals of the Athwani. You will unlock the ancient relic that is hidden within these ruins."

Cisna struggled for a bit and shouted "I told you! I don't know how!" "Oh I think you do!" Belcitane growled. "You knew more than enough to unlock the seal of the White Knight in Balandor."

"Now do as I say! Or your friends here will be the first to suffer the consequences!" Belcitane warned. "What?" Cisna gasped. "Hmm? Your answer, please." Belcitane demanded.

"But…" Cisna stammered. "I'm telling the truth! The White Knight, it had nothing to do with me!" Cisna shouted. "What do you take me for? A fool? You're tying my patience." Belcitane grabbed Cisna's arms. "I could snap this arm of yours like a twig!" Belcitane begin to twist Cisna's arm slightly.

"Stop that!" Zoey demanded. "Damn you, let her go right now!" Leonard ordered. Belcitane gave out an evil smirk.

"I had a better idea. Why don't you give me that Knight's Ark like a good little boy, hmm?" He proposed. "Don't do it, Leonard!" Maron begged. "If you refuse, I assure you it won't be the Princess's arm that will be broken… I'll snap her pretty white neck instead!" Belcitane threaten.

"Bastard!" Junko growled angrily. "So little Leonard. What say you?" Belcitane smirked evilly. "Sick monsters!" Yulie growled angrily. Eldore turned to Leonard.

"Leonard…" He told him. Leonard growled for a moment, but sighed in defeat. "Alright… You win." He said sadly.

"Smart lad. Now then, put the Ark down on the ground there in front of you." Belcitane smirked evilly and instructed. Leonard glared as he got out his Ark and puts it on the ground. 'Fool! I can't believe he's giving up so easily!' Alleyne growled angrily.

Belcitane smiled evilly as he went up to the Ark and tries to grab it. But the Ark emitted a powerful barrier. "What!" Belcitane gasped in shock as the barrier drove him back. Kara then ran up to Cisna and grabbed her. "This way!" She said to her as the two of them head to a safe place.

Leonard grabbed his Ark and grinned at Belcitane. 'What!' Alleyne gasped in shock. 'Leonard knew this would happened? He must be smarter than I thought…' She thought to herself.

"Damn you!" Belcitane growled. "Oh didn't you know? None may touch the Ark except the pactmaker himself." Eldore smirked. Belcitane snarled and spit on the ground.

"Fine, be that way. We'll just do this the hard way." Belcitane turned to three Magi soldiers. "You three!" The three Magi soldiers nodded and stepped forward and got out three familiar looking cards.

"Those cards!" Lili gasped. "That's right, Lili." Eldore told her seriously with a frown.

"They wouldn't…" Kara gasped. The three Magi soldiers said "Adveni." And they transformed into three diferent colored Gigas.

"Now my servants! Destroy these pestiferous fools!" Belcitane ordered. Leonard growled as he puts on the Ark and shouted "Verto!" Leonard transformed into the White Knight.

**3 Gigas**

"Come on, we have to help Leonard!" Alice shouted as she fired gun shots at the first Gigas, doing little effect. The White Knight charged at the second Gigas and slashed it three times with his sword. Dizzy flies up in the air and did a devasting flying kick which knocked the first Gigas to the ground.

Mai and Lili jumped in the air and gave the second Gigas double kicks, which made it recoil a bit. The White Knight charged at the first Gigas in the ground and thrusts its sword through its chest, purple blood spurted from its chest as it dies.

The third Gigas tired to get the White Knight with a swipe from its club, but Yulie noticed that and took a arrow and shot in the air, the Gigas roared in agony as it held its eye, The White Knight realized his chance and slashes the Gigas three times with his sword, killing it.

Alleyne ran up to the second Gigas and leaped into the air and rams her staff really hard on the Gigas's head, making it recoil a little. "Failed to counter attack, 10 points.

Tomoe then charged at the Gigas and slashed I three times with her blade. Maron charged at the Gigas and swipes it three times with her claws. The White Knight charged at the 2nd Gigas and slashed it three times, making it fall to the ground, still breathing.

Belcitane walked up to the still breathing Gigas. "Not too shabby. However, I still have more cards to play! Arise, men!" The three Gigas who somehow healed their wounds rose up. Belcitane turned to a woman with her mouth taped shut held by two Magi soldiers. "Now, it's your turn, my dear."

"Lena!" Kara cried out. Belcitane chuckled darkly. "Did you know when Gigantes are fused together, they become even more powerful than before? Sadly, to do this, the fusion process requires that a human be sacrificed…" Belcitane smirked evilly as he got out a red card.

"You wouldn't!" Mai growled. "Yes… Let it be done!" Belcitane laughed evilly as he held the card close to Lena's head. Lena let out a muffled scream as her body was fused with the three Gigantes, thus the three monsters fused into one powerful being.

"What has he done?" Eldore growled. "Lena! Lena!" Kara cried out, her eyes filled with tears as she ran towards her sister, but the White Knight stood in front of her. The fusion process was completed and a three headed purple Cerebrus like monster was in the three Gigantes' place.

"Eldore! What just happened?" The White Knight asked him. "The girl's been sacrificed… fused into a pact with the Gigantes! What sort of madman!" Eldore growled angrily.

"Leonard, my sister… She's gone…" Kara stammered as tears fell to the ground from her eyes. Then she looked up angrily and said "Promise me you'll kill that Gigas." She begged.

"I will…" The White Knight nodded as he got ready for battle.

**Bound Beast: Grand Gigas**

The White Knight and his allies charged at the Grand Gigas and the White Knight slashed it three times, but little effect. Alice fired guns at the Grand Gigas, but little effect as well.

"Damn it! Why aren't our weapons working!" Alice swore as Mai and Lili tried to hit the Grand Gigas, but it knocked them away. Maron was about to cook a dish to help boost the strengths, but she got interrupted when the Grand Gigas charged at her, she dodged it.

The White Knight charged at the Grand Gigas, but then it rammed him into a stone moment, making rubble fell to the ground and knocked the Knight out.

"You'll never wield the Knight's full power. A child like you was foolish to try." Belcitane mocked. Cisna ran up to the White Knight and cried out "Leonard!"

"Go on. Finish our brave hero off!" Belcitane smirked evilly. The Grand Gigas nodded as it walked slowly towards the White Knight.

Cisna looked at the White Knight in despair, but then, she glowed with blue energy and chanted ancient words. That resulted in Zoey and Alice holding their heads in pain as blue energy also appeared around their bodies and they also began chanting ancient words.

The White Knight glowed with blue energy.

Inside the strange dimension again, Leonard found himself facing the Phantom.

"This place again…" Leonard gasped as he sees a blue energy ball in front of him. "Master, another two seals hath been broken for thee. Its power hath been released. Thou must claim it…" The Phantom stated.

"What power?" Leonard asked, but he didn't get an answer as the area fades to white when the symbol appeared.

In the real world, just as the Grand Gigas was about to finish the White Knight off, the White Knight burst with energy which knocked the Grand Gigas out. The White Knight woke up and saw the stone moment cracked.

Cisna gasped in shock as she saw what she has done. "Oh gods… What did I do?" She stammered. The dusted cleared to reveal a giant purple and gold shield embedded on the momument.

"What now?" Belcitane gasped. "Amazing…" Eldore gasped. "Is that… what I think is?" Yulie rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "Yes… the Shield!" Eldore nodded as the White Knight grabs it and placed it on his right arm. It is known as the Argent Shield!

"Payback time!" The White Knight shouted as the Grand Gigas tried to ram him again, but he shoved it off with his Argent Shield. "I can feel extra power coursing through me! Could it be this shield?" the White Knight asked as he slashed the Grand Gigas three times with his sword.

The Grand Gigas growled as it fired a fire blast the White Knight, but the White Knight blocked it with his Argent Shield. The White Knight slashed the Grand Gigas three times with his sword and thrusts it through one of the heads, killing it.

The Grand Gigas roared in agony as it tried to charged at the White Knight, but he dodged and slices the third head off, making the center head the only one. Purple blood spurted out of the holes in which two of the Grand Gigas' heads were once there.

"Say your prayers!" The White Knight shouted as he thrusts his sword the forehead of the Grand Gigas, the Grand Gigas roared in agony as it fell to the ground, dead, purple blood was spilling down on the ground.

The White Knight reverted back to Leonard. His friends rushed towards him. Kara glared at Cisna and just hmph as she walked up to the party. Belcitane grabbed the Princess.

"You're coming with me, Princess." Belcitane growled. "Let me go!" Cisna shouted. "What the?" Nanael gasped. "Damn! He's got Cisna!" Leonard swore as he, Zoey and Alice ran up to them. But the Magi's black monoship dropped its anchor and Belcitane with his prisoner stepped on it.

"Till we meet again, little Leonard!" Belcitane mocked. "Leonnnnarddd!" Cisna cried out as the Magi's black monoship flies away. "Damn it… Not again…" Alice growled, slamming her fist on the ground in frustration.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: With Kara in their party, Leonard and his friends investigate a area from Junko's world that has appeared in this world. They meet one of Cute and Jean and the other Queen's Blade Combatants' friends, the Traveling Warrior, Reina Vance. But then, the Magi Executors, two of them, Dora and Lamika attacks the party. But Leonard and Reina will perform a Fusion Verto to combat these fiends! Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: The Traveling Warrior and the Fusion Verto. Form a Fusion Verto pact with the Traveling Warrior, White Knight!


	7. The Fusion Verto

"Live by the sword, die by the sword… Those are words to show that even the bravest of humans and other races can wield the sword. There is one woman who has taken up the sword in her world… Reina Vance… the Traveling Warrior… She was once a mistress of the House of Vance in her world, but now she has taken up her mother's dream of becoming a warrior. The White Knight and the Traveling Warrior… Fate will join these two warriors from different worlds together to fight evil…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 7: The Traveling Warrior and the Fusion Verto

Leonard slams his fist on a stone pillar in frustration. "We had her! Damnit!" Leonard growled angrily.

The rest of the party except for Eldore and Alleyne were sadden. Kara looked at her friends with a sad look. "I'm sorry. I turned away for just a second…" Kara apologized. Alice glared at Kara. 'Something tells me she's making this up. I just got this funny feeling Kara can't be trusted…' Alice thought to herself.

Eldore folded his arms. "We'll have other chances, lad." Eldore assured him. "…You're right." Leonard nodded slowly, he turned to Kara with a sad look. "But Kara… your sister…"" He can't bring himself up to say it.

"Lena… She was all the family that I had. I was a fool to enter that pact with the Gigas." Kara said sadly, tears fell out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Leonard apologized. Then, Leonard got an idea. "Kara." He began. "Would you like to come with us?" He offered.

Kara looked at her friends with a surprised look. Leonard walked up to her. "We have to get Cisna back somehow." Leonard extended his hand. "I know we can count on you." Leonard smiled. The party looked at each other.

"You are sure?" Kara asked with a small smile. Then she took Leonard's hand and shook it. "I want to avenge my sister. Yes… I accept." Kara agreed.

"Any objections, Eldore?" Leonard turned to the wise old man with a smile. "Do what you like." Eldore stated. "Then let's go then. They're getting farther away every second." Zoey smiled.

Suddenly, a white light appeared not far away from the desert. "What the?" Yulie gasped. "What is this?" Tomoe gasped.

The light faded away and the party looked to see something like a city not far from their location. "What is that? A city?" Leonard wondered.

"Hmm…" Eldore was silent for about 20 seconds then he said "Let us check it out then." The party nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile… on the black monoship.

"Curse that pactmaker and his friends!" Belcitane swore, slamming his fist down on the table. "Hmph! Is the great Belcitane having trouble obtaining the Ark of the White Knight?" A cold voice asked, Belcitane and Shapur turned to see two women walking into the room.

The woman is maybe 22 years old, she has dark pink hair, and wore black almost revealing clothes with a black cape. The second girl with her is maybe 12 years old, but it's hard to tell. She has dark purple hair, has black wings sprouting from her back, has a small top hat with red ribbons, pointy ears and wore revealing dark pink and dark purple clothes.

"Oh, Dora and Lamika. So nice of you to join us." Belcitane smiled darkly. "Well, you should leave it to us to get that Ark, cause we're part of the Magi Executors!" Lamika smiled evilly.

"I believed they have a point, Belcitane." Shapur smiled evilly. "They are part of our elite force, the Magi Executors, six women from other worlds who joined our ranks. They are quite powerful, just as our lord said. Why not send them out to kill the pactmaker of the White Knight and take his Ark?" He suggested.

"Hmm…" Belcitane twiddled with his moustache for about 30 seconds then he nodded. "Alright. Take some of our men with you and if things go sour, we'll be sending the rest of the Magi Executors to help you."

"Hmph! Don't worry, we won't fail like you did two times." Dora mocked as she and Lamika exited. Belcitane sneered.

Back to our heroes…

"This… This place is…!" Junko gasped in shock. The party entered the area that appeared and it looked like a destroyed modern city.

"You know this place, Junko?" Leonard asked. Junko nodded slowly and said "This area is from my world! But… how did it get here?" She wondered.

"But more importantly, why some of it is destroyed?" Maron gasped in shock and horror. Eldore thought about it for about 2 minutes then he came up with a theory.

"I think I know…" Eldore stated seriously. "You do?" Yulie asked. "It's because of the Knight Gates." Eldore pointed out.

"You mean the portals that sucked us into this world?" Alleyne frowned, she doesn't like the look Eldore is having. "When activated, the Knight Gates bring in a fragment of a world and fused it into this one, but it sometimes either destroys the fragment or leaves it intact." Eldore stated his theory.

"Do you know what's causing it?" Cattleya asked, Rana hugged his mom tightly. "I don't know, but it may be because of something is about to unleash terror about those worlds. I cannot say. But if we can eliminate the source of this evil, the fragments of your worlds will return to their own worlds, restored." Eldore figured.

"Great, we can't find out who is making pieces of our world appear in your world! Can't this get any worse?" Nanael grabbed her head in frustration.

"Oh, but it does!" The party looked up to see Dora and Lamika glaring at them from a ledge of the area of Junko's world. Cute recognized them and frowned and got out her twin swords.

"You two!" She spat. "Wait, you know them?" Leonard asked Cute. Jean frowned as well and said "Those two are Dora and Lamika, servants of the Dragon Priestesses, we defeated their masters and thought we have seen the last of them. But… what are they doing here?"

Dora sniggered evilly. "Oh, to tell you the truth, we weren't serving the Dragon Priestesses." She smirked evilly. "WHAT!" The Queen's Blade Combatants gasped in shock.

"No, we serve an even greater power… One that is waiting for the chance to rule the universe with a iron fist!" Lamika smirked evilly. Eldore's eyes widen. 'Wait… Are they talking about…!' Eldore thought to himself.

"So, who are you working for? The Magi?" Kara demanded as she got out her sword. "Why yes. We're part of the Magi Executors, the Magi's elite force." Dora folded her arms.

'Cisna did mentioned the Magi Executors. Which means they're a part of it!' Leonard frowned as he got out his sword and pointed it at the two evildoers. "You want my Knight's Ark, do you?" He shouted.

"Yes. And the only way we can get it is by killing you, the pactmaker! I believe the time for talk is over. Magi! Attack!" Lamika snapped her fingers and on cue, 50 Magi soldiers came out of hiding and surrounded the party.

"Damn it! They got us outnumbered!" Lili swore. "W-What should we do?" Jean gulped. But then, three slashes were heard and 9 Magi soldiers were dead. Then, someone back flipped into where the party is standing.

It was a 18 year woman who has blond hair tied in pigtails, has a metal headband, she wore brown straps around her body with silver armor and boots, she has a red loincloth type hiding her black underwear like pants, she has a fine looking sword and she has a shurkien like shield.

"Reina!" Tomoe shouted happily. The warrior known as Reina turned to Tomoe with a smile. "It's good to see you again, Tomoe. But first thing's first." Reina glared at the Magi soldiers.

"You here to help us?" Leonard smiled. Reina nodded. "Tch! The Traveling Warrior!" Lamika growled.

"Damn… Guess we need to kick it up a notch. Magi, kill them!" Dora ordered. The remaining Magi soldiers nodded and they got ready for battle.

"Let's do this!" Leonard shouted as he blocked a slash from an Magi swordsman and slashed him to death. Cattleya got out her huge sword and slashes it at 10 Magi soldiers, killing them.

Reina blocked a axe swipe from a Magi axeman with her shruiken shield and thrusts her sword through the chest of her foe, killing him. Alice fired gun shots at 3 Magi wizards before they can cast their spells.

"Looks like the tide has turned in our favor!" Lili grinned as she leaped in the air and slams her foot down on a Magi soldier's helmet. The Magi soldier held it in pain and yelled "Oh gods! I see blood in my eyes!"

Junko powered up and slashed three Magi soldiers with her katana. Tomoe did the same with her katana. Alleyne and Nanael triple teamed on three Magi soldiers.

Eldore closed his eyes and shouted "Arctic Lance!" The ice lance fell on 5 Magi soldiers and killed them. Kara clashed swords with a Magi swordsman for about 20 seconds till she gutted him with her sword, blood was on her sword as the Magi soldier she fought fell to the ground, dead.

Jean gulped in fear as a Magi lancer was about to run him through with his lance, but Cute got behind him and slashed him three times on the back, killing him. Jean sighed in relief as Cute smiled at Jean.

Two Magi axemen surrounded Mai, but she ran at amazing speed and knocked them out. Ymir clashed axes with another Magi axeman till Ymir won and killed him with her axe. Ymir sighed and smiled.

Dizzy dodged 3 sword swipes from two Magi swordsmen, but Yulie came to the rescue and fired three arrows at the two enemies, killing them. Maron quickly made a dish and ate it, her power increases and she slashed a Magi wizard to death.

The remaining Magi soldiers stand their ground. 'Hmph! Not bad. But can you handle 10 Gigatnes?" Dora sneered. "Use them…" Lamika ordered. 10 Magi soldiers got out the Gigas cards and held them to their heads and said "Adveni." They transformed into 10 Gigatnes.

"What the hell?" Reina gasped. "Crap! More Gigatnes!" Alice gulped. "There may be 10, but they're no match for the White Knight!" Leonard got out his Knight's Ark and shouted "Verto!" He transformed into the White Knight.

"Whoa…" Reina gasped in awe, but then, she snapped back to reality and charged at the first Gigas. The White Knight followed suit and they combined their attacks to kill it. The first Gigas fell on a building, dead.

"Not bad. But not good enough!" Dora sneered. Two Gigatnes lunged at the White Knight, but he shoved them off with his shield and thrusts his sword through the second Gigas's head, making it fell on the ground, dead, green blood was seen from the 2nd green Gigas.

Reina was about to leap in the air to attack the third Gigas, but the fourth Gigas grabbed her. "L-Let go!" Reina struggled, but the Gigas's grip was too tight.

"Oh no! Reina!" Cute gasped. "Reina-chan!" Jean panicked.

The White Knight turned to see Reina held by the fourth Gigas. "Damn!" The White Knight swore, but before he can attack…

"Don't even think about it, White Knight, or we'll command them to squeeze the life out of her!" Lamika sniggered sinisterly.

"That's low!" Yulie frowned. "Yeah!" Zoey agreed. "Now be a good boy and take a beating!" Dora grinned evilly as the remaining Gigatnes begin to clobber the White Knight.

"Oh no…" Eldore gasped as he and the others watched the White Knight being beaten to a pulp. "Oh no… What should we do?" Maron whimpered, tears falling out of her eyes as they witness Reina screaming out in pain as the fourth Gigatnes squeezed her.

Suddenly, blue energy appeared around Reina and the White Knight. "What the?" Lamika gasped. "What the hell is this!" Dora growled as Reina turned into energy and went into the White Knight.

In the mysterious dimension…

Reina groaned as she began to wake up and stand up, rubbing her head. "Where the hell am I?" She muttered to herself. Then, she realized something is missing.

She looked down and saw that her clothes are gone! She's naked! "Reina! You alright?" Leonard in his armor ran up to her, but he has a nose bleed when he saw Reina's naked body.

"Pervert!" Reina growled as she covered herself with her arms. "No! Wait, I didn't mean! I'm not a pervert!" Leonard raised his arms defensibly.

Reina felt guilty, she was accusing someone she has met. "I'm sorry… Something must have happened when I woke up here." Reina apologized.

Then, the Phantom appeared and made an red energy ball appear. "Master, thou has formed a Fusion Verto Pact." The Phantom stated.

"A Fusion Verto?" Leonard and Reina asked at the same time, confused. "When thy form a Fusion Verto Pact with a brave female warrior from many worlds… Thy skills will increase, making thee powerful to defeat thy enemies. Thou must form the Fusion Verto Pact." The Phantom stated.

Leonard turned to Reina with a smile. "Ready to get even with those Gigatnes, Reina?" He asked. Reina grinned. "Of course!"

"Fusion Verto!" Leonard and Reina shouted as the white light appeared.

A sudden burst of energy emitted from the White Knight, blasting the Gigatnes kicking his ass off of him. The White Knight stood up and he began changing. His cape is now yellow, a giant version of Reina's sword appeared in the White Knight's hand and his Argent Shield is now a giant enhanced version of Reina's shuriken shield.

"Too cool!" Nanael gasped in awe. The White Knight struck a heroic pose and shouted in both Leonard and Reina's voice "White Knight Traveling Warrior Mode!"

"I don't believe it…" Eldore gasped in awe. "Your friend Reina has formed a Fusion Verto pact with the White Knight." He told Alleyne.

"A Fusion Verto pact?" Alleyne asked him. "It is when a female warrior from other worlds temporary fused with only the White Knight to enhanced its skills, its weapons reflecting on the one's memories when fused with the White Knight." Eldore explained.

"A-Awesome!" Rana gasped in awe. "Damn! A Fusion Verto!" Dora growled, she yelled at the remaining Gigatnes "Destroy him!" The remaining Gigatnes charged at the White Knight.

"Let's do this, Leonard!" Reina's voice shouted from the White Knight. "Gotcha!" Leonard's voice in the White Knight agreed as he charged at th Gigatnes.

Two Gigatnes charged at the White Knight, but he dodged them and slashed them to death with his own version of Reina's sword. The fifth and six Gigatnes lashed their axes and clubs at the White Knight, but he blocked them with his own version of Reina's shield.

The White Knight's Reina Sword charged up with holy energy and slashed the fifth and sixth Gigatnes, killing them. "Shall we end this?" Reina's voice asked. "Yeah! Let's!" Leonard's voice nodded as the White Knight charged up his sword.

With both the yells of Reina and Leonard, the White Knight slashed his sword, making two energy slashes hit the remaining Gigatnes. The Gigatnes groaned in agony as the White Knight struck a dramatic pose as the Gigatnes fell to the ground dead, a explosion occurred when they did that.

"We failed…" Lamika stammered. "Grr!" Dora glared at the party. "Don't get cocky! This victory won't last forever!" She swore as she casted a spell and both she and Lamika disappeared. The White Knight reverted back to Leonard and Reina with her clothes on.

"We did it!" Leonard raised his hand up. "Um… What are you doing?" Reina blinked. "What? Don't you know what a high five is? Zoey taught me that." Leonard grinned.

Reina stared at Leonard for about 50 seconds then smiled and high fived him. The party ran up to them.

Foz then appeared after that and perched himself on Eldore's arm. Eldore understands what Foz is telling him.

"The Magi are heading for the Bunker Lode Caverns, a mining operation in the Flandar Mountains" Eldore stated as Foz took off.

"What caverns? Where?" Yulie blinked. "The Falndars form the rim of what resembles a giant cauldron and the inside walls are dotted with a number of caves, collectively known as the Bunker Lode Caverns. The mines inside are rich in ore, a treasure trove of precious minerals." Eldore explained.

"Not just minerals, either. Ancient ruins were found there, too." Kara added, turning to her friends. "I bet that is where they're going." She figured.

"And I bet they want whatever it's inside there, so they need Cisna to get it!" Zoey nodded. "But… I don't get why they need the Princess." Yulie wondered.

"What if the power of Athwan survived, the power that sealed the Knights away so long ago?" Eldore folded his arms. "That madman believes as much." He added.

"So you think Cisna has it." Yulie gasped. "It's not impossible, I'll say that. But for now, we must return to town and explain everything to our friend, Reina on what's going on and prepare for the trip." Eldore stated.

The party nodded in agreement and they head back to Albana.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and his friends bind their weapons to prepare for the trials ahead at the Flandar Mountains. But then. Alleyne noticed someone speaks word of a short pointy ear girl. Figuring it was Nowa, the party with Alleyne in tow head into the desert to find her attacked by the Queen's Blade Combatants' foes, Melona, Menace and Airi. But another Fusion Verto pact will form with Leonard and Nowa. Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: The Forest Keeper: Attack of the Swamp Witch's Minions! Save the half elf girl from the three evil women, White Knight!


	8. The Forest Keeper

A/N: I will post the following anime at the end of this chapter. So on with the chapter!

"They say half elves are outcasts in the world of the Queen's Blade. When a human and an elf give birth to a half-elf, the child is considered an outcast and hated and despised for who knows how long… Some people don't believe that. There is one half elf that Alleyne looked after, the Forest Keeper, Nowa… Her origins are a mystery. She was raised in the forest and her friend is a pink monkey named Lou. Her skill and agility is impressive. The Forest Keeper is about to form a friendship with the White Knight." Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 8: The Forest Keeper: Attack of the Swamp Witch's Minions!

"Hmm…" Leonard scratched his chin in thought. "Well, what it'll be, mate? Shall we bind or not?" The binder frog asked. "Come on, Leonard. Make up your mind." Yulie told him.

Alleyne tapped her foot patiently. Eldore was in thought, Alice folded her arms and waited for Leonard to make up his mind.

"Ok. Let's make that Katzbalger!" Leonard smiled. "Good choice, mate! That'll be 150 guilders." The frog binder nodded as he used the materials Leonard gave him to make the sword.

"There ya go, mate. Careful not to break it and please come again!" The frog binder smiled as he gave Leonard the Katzbalger. Leonard inspected his new sword with a smile and paid for it.

The party exited the Don's mansion with Leonard inspecting his new blade. "This is a fine upgrade than my old sword." Leonard grinned, putting his new sword in its sheath. It was then, Leonard brought up a question. The party before they went to bind weapons told Reina about their mission and she gladly joins them on their quest.

'Say uh, Alleyne? Just… how old are you?" Leonard asked politely. "…" Alleyne was silent. "Does my age really concern you, 30 points for asking such a stupid question." Alleyne stated. Eldore shrugged, Yulie huffed in disgust, Nanael snickered.

"What? Did I do something to offend you?" Leonard blinked. Reina leaned over to Leonard. "Don't worry. She's always like that, but… she doesn't do it around Nowa if she messes up." Reina assured him with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! Who is Nowa?" Leonard asked, remembering that name before. Alleyne did mention her.

"Well…" Reina placed her pinky on her chin. "Nowa is a half elf for starters." "A half elf? What's that?" Yulie asked. "A half elf is a mix of human and elf." Ymir stated.

"Wait!" Zoey gawked. "You mean humans and elves can give birth to these half elves?" She gasped in shock. "Yes." Cattleya nodded, but formed a sad frown. "But half elves are considered outcasts, hated and despised in our world." She added sadly.

"What?" Yulie gasped. "What happened to her parents?" She asked. "No one knows, some say they abandoned her when she was born." Ymir told her sadly.

"Hmph!" Yulie puffed her cheeks in anger. "If I lived in your world, I will search for Nowa's parents and give them a piece of my mine for abandoning their daughter!" She clenched her fists in anger, knowing the sad story of Nowa.

"It's common in our world for half elves to be outcasts." Reina said, deep down, she is feeling sorry for Nowa as well when she first learned about her origins back in her world.

"Oh man… Sorry if I asked…" Leonard looked down. "That's enough talking. We should get ready for the… huh?" Alleyne's ears perked up.

"What's wrong, Alleyne?" Cute asked her, confused on what got the Combat Instructor focused on something.

Alleyne's sharp ears listen in to two merchants talking. "Hey, what happened to that cute pointy eared kid you helped earlier?" The human merchant asked. "She said she wants to look for her teacher. I tried to stop her, but she went into the desert through the north gate. I tried to warn her that the monsters are fierce, but I seen that cute determined look. She really needs to find her teacher, whoever she or he is." The wang merchant stated.

Alleyne rushed up to them and asked "Where did she go?" She demanded. "Huh? Were you listening to our conversation?" The human merchant asked. "Does the cute pointy eared girl by any chance has a pink monkey with her?" She asked again.

"Well, yes. How did you know?" The wang merchant asked. "I know her… Now where is she last heading?" Alleyne frowned. "She went to the desert through the north gate. If you're concerned about her, you better hurry before the monsters get her. Gods be with you then!" The human merchant stated.

'Nowa… I won't let anything happened to you!' Alleyne rushed towards the north gate of Albana. "Hey! Alleyne! Wait up!" Leonard gasped as the party followed her towards the north gate.

Outside the north gate…

"Alleyne! Wait!" Yulie called out as the party managed to catch up with Alleyne. Alleyne stopped, she didn't face her friends. "Nowa is my responsibility. I can handle it alone." She stated calmly. "Don't be a fool, Alleyne. The monsters here are fierce… And you need the White Knight's help to fend off even the biggest beast." Eldore warned.

"I'm fine, really…" Alleyne looked down. "Don't be stupid!" Alice growled. "You know damn well you need Leonard's help! Hell, you need our help!" She snapped.

"…" Alleyne was silent for about 50 seconds, then she closed her eyes and smirked. "…Thanks you guys." Alleyne opened her eyes with a determined look. "Let's hurry and find Nowa and pray she hasn't become monster food." She said. The party nodded in agreement as they began their search for Nowa.

Meanwhile…

A brown haired girl with short pointy ears, wore orange revealing clothes, she has a staff on her back, and she was wearing yellow gloves. Perched on her shoulder is a pink monkey, they were surrounded by vespids. One of the vespids flew towards the girl with its stinger, ready to sting her. But the girl was quick and bashed it in the skull, killing it. Another vespid tried to sting the girl, but she jumped over it and hit it with her staff, also killing it, green blood fell on the sands. Two vespids lunged at the girl, but she spins her staff like a helicopter like shield and managed to kill two of them, some green blood fell on her clothes. But the remaining vespids surrounded her.

"This doesn't look good, Lou!" The girl gulped. Lou whimpered and held on to the girl's arm. The girl's name is Nowa.

"If only Teacher was here, she'll make mince meat out of these bugs!" Nowa prayed. Then, just as the vespids were about to sting her, a hailful of arrows rained down on them, killing them and splattering their green blood over the sands.

"Huh?" Nowa blinked. Then she looked up and saw Yulie who used a skill to slaughter the vespids. Yulie sighed and said "I hate vespids… Always have and always will…" Yulie looked at Nowa and smiled, then she called out to her friends "I think I found her!"

The party managed to meet up with Yulie and Nowa.

"Teacher!" Nowa shouted happily as she ran up to hug her teacher which she did. "I miss you so much! I was so worried about you as well!" Nowa sniffled as she hugged her teacher tighter.

"You did well to defend yourself in the wild, Nowa. 75 points." Alleyne stated. Nowa smiled brightly. "Now that that we saved Nowa, can we get out of here and head to the Flandar Mountains?" Kara complained.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my favorite Queen's Blade combatants!" A voice mocked. The party searched for the source of the voice and saw three women standing not too far from their location.

The first one has pink hair with bunny ears, she wore a revealing pink dress with her hair somehow covering her breasts using hands? Pink shoes and her pupils in her eyes have what looked like a cat's.

The second one has black hair, she has an Egyptian like crown on her head, she wore revealing Egyptian like clothes, and she has in her hand a scepter like thing which is shaped like a dog or cat, who knows?

Finally, the third one has dark red hair, tied in pony tails, and she is dressed like a maid with a scythe.

Reina growled as she saw them. "You three!" She got out her sword and pointed it at the three women. Eldore's eyes widen in shock when he saw the Egyptian like woman. 'It can't be… Menace?' He thought to himself.

"Who are those women?" Iroha asked Ymir. Ymir frowned and began explaining. "Those three before you are Melona, Menace and Airi, servants of an evil woman named the Swamp Witch back in our world. Melona has the ability to shape shift into anyone or any thing she pleases, she can also turn into you. Menace is the ghost of a dead queen of a destroyed kingdom."

"So they're evil then?" Kara frowned as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the three women. 'We won't show any mercy to those who will do evil to others!" She gritted her teeth angrily.

"Oh, thank you for the complement." Melona taunted. "But that's not important… We like some answers." Melona stated seriously. "Where are we?" Airi gripped her scythe.

"Like we would tell you!" Cute shouted angrily as she got out her twin swords. "Even if you three are sexy, we still won't tell you since we're enemies!" Jean added. "How dare you…" Menace growled angrily.

"I knew you would say that, knowing you… But we managed to tame a beast native to this strange world. Oh fire giant!" Melona snapped her fingers and a fire giant came in, its eyes emitting a purple color, indicating it's under the control of Melona and her gang.

"Shoot! They got a fire giant on their side." Cattleya frowned as Rana hugged his mother in fear. "Now we won't ask you again, where are we?" Melona demanded.

"We still won't tell you, even if you wear revealing clothes!" Yulie blows a raspberry at her. "Oh that tears it!" Melona growled, an anger vein on her forehead. "Prepare to die, Reina, oh buddy, oh pal and friends!" Melona, Menace, Airi and the fire giant charged at them.

**Protean Assassin: Melona**

**Infernal Temptress: Airi**

**Ancient Princess: Menace**

**Firey Behemoth: Fire Giant**

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Verto!" Leonard shouted as he used his Knight's Ark to transform into the White Knight. "What the!" Melona gawked as she sees the White Knight. Menace gasped as a flashback of her when she was still alive occurred, she was outside before one of her servants betrayed her and she sees a human looking war machine destroying her kingdom, it looked like the White Knight, but it is the White Knight.

The flashback ended and Menace growled in anger. "I finally found you…" Menace clenched her fists tightly. "Hmm?" Airi arched an eyebrow. Menace pointed Setra at the White Knight. "White Knight! You will pay for what you did to my kingdom!" With an battle war cry Menace charged at the White Knight.

"What the?" The White Knight gasped as Menace leaped up in the air and charged her fist with spirit energy and was about to hit the White Knight with it, but Nowa leaped in the air and blocked it and rams her staff on Menace's head, knocking her to the ground.

Menace groaned as she got up and rubbed her head. She glared at Nowa who was in a battle stance. "Step out of my way, pheasant! I need to settle the score with the White Knight!" Menace got into a battle stance. "No way! I won't let you hurt my new friend!" Nowa frowned as she and Menace clashed.

The White Knight lunged at Melona who eeked and dodged it. Melona got an idea and shaped shifted into Reina. "What the?" The White Knight gasped. 'Reina? No! That's Melona in disguise! But which one is the real Reina?' The White Knight thought as Melona Re charged at him and slashed his legs. Reina noticed this and charged at Melona Re and slashed her three times.

The White Knight was confused on which one is the real Reina. But suddenly, he can see the dark aura from Melona Re and the light aura from Reina, the real Reina. "Got you!" The White Knight shouted as he slashed Melona Re, making Melona revert back to normal.

"H-Hey! How the hell did you know it was me!" Melona gawked, then she blinked and gasped. 'Could it be…? The Swamp Witch talked about this giant suit of armor called the White Knight more often. It has to be the one!' Melona got out a spear and dashed at the legs, but Alleyne was quick and bashed her three times with her staff.

Kara and Airi clashed weapons, but Kara feels like her energy is being drained. 'What the…? My energy is being drained! This girl has to be the cause… I need to find a way to counter her life sucking powers… Wait, I got it!' Kara did a back flip a few feet from Airi.

\

'What's the matter? Giving up so soon?" Airi taunted. Kara chuckled darkly. "No. But you will be when I unleash my spells on you. Flame Lance!" The fiery lance appeared and hit Airi for big damage. "Ugh!" Airi gritted her teeth as pieces of her clothing were slightly torn off. "Flame Lance!" Kara casted the spell again and Airi was once again hit by it. "Darn it!" Airi growled as she held her arm, it was bleeding slightly.

Airi glared and charged at Kara, but Kara was quick and slashed her three times with her sword to avoid the life sucking powers of Airi.

Menace managed to knock Nowa into a stone wall. "Ouch!" Nowa winced. The White Knight clashed weapons with the fire giant, but the three minions of the Swamp Witch juiced it up and the fire giant overpowered the White Knight, knocking him down, besides Nowa.

"Oh no! Leonard!" Zoey gasped. "Nowa!" Alleyne gasped. "Damn it!" Alice growled, but suddenly, she and Zoey begin to glow with blue energy and chant some ancient words.

Nowa and the White Knight glowed with energy till Nowa turned into energy particles and went into the White Knight, making him glow with orange energy.

"Another Fusion Verto?" Dizzy gasped. "Impressive…" Lili whistled. The White Knight got up and his cape is now orange, in Whitesteel's place is a giant version of Nowa's staff. The White Knight's eyes glowed with orange energy as he struck a pose and in both Leonard and Nowa's voice shouted "White Knight Forest Keeper Mode!"

"What the do dany!" Melona gawked. "Whoa…" Nowa, naked and transparent besides the White Knight looked at her hands, the White Knight mimicking what she does.

"Nowa! We needed to take care of these guys!" Leonard's voice shouted. "G-Gotcha!" Nowa's voice nodded as the White Knight twirled his staff and pointed it at the fire giant and Swamp Witch minions.

The fire giant growled as it charged at the White Knight, but the White Knight did a 50 time strike attack on the fire giant, giving it massive damage till the fire giant groaned and fell to the ground dead.

"What is that power!" Airi gasped. "No!" Menace growled as she gripped Setra. "I won't let the White Knight win! It's not in my blood for what he did to my kingdom!" Menace charged at the White Knight.

"Don't be a n idiot, Menace!" Melona shouted as she and Airi charged at the White Knight. "Better luck next time!" Leonard's voice taunted as the White Knight swiped his staff at the three minions, knocking them into the sky.

The three minions screamed as they fly out of sight, they disappeared in a twinkle of a star. The White Knight reverted back to normal with Nowa in her clothes. Lou who didn't fused with the White Knight ran up to Nowa happily.

Nowa smiled and picked him up and hugged him. "It's okay, Lou. I'm alright. Thanks to mister Leonard here." She smiled cheerfully, Lou eeked eeked happily. Leonard couldn't help but smile at her.

Eldore was in thought. 'Menace… But she died when we came to her kingdom's aid, only to find it destroyed by Them. How is it she is alive?' He thought to himself.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and his friends begin their trek to the Flandar Mountains to catch up with the Magi, along the way, they meet Reina's friend, Risty, the Qwasar of Copper, Katja and her serveant, Hana, and the Protector of the Jungle, Cham Cham and discovered the Free City of Greede. But they are attacked by a dragon and strangely, the Black Knight came to their aid. Is the Black Knight friend or foe? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: Friend or Foe? The Black Knight Returns! Find out the true motives of the Black Knight, White Knight!

Anime to appear in each of the two books:

Book 1: The Awakening

Wedding Peach

Digimon

Pokemon

Card Captor Sakura

Dog Days

Azumanga Daioh

Book 2: The Final Awakening

Naruto

Inuyasha

Beyblade

Slayers

Love Hina

Magic Knight Rayearth

Pretear

And finally, Koi Koi 7

A/N: So, what do you think? Pretty cool huh? Anyway, next chapter will be even more awesome, so stay tune!


	9. Friend or Foe?: Part 1 of 2

"Dragons… The creatures of legends… Some say they fight for humanity, some also say they fight against humanity. They come in many shapes and sizes. But there is a rumor of a dragon that ruled the dragons of this land and it guarded a secret that is kept for a millennia. Who is the dragon that ruled the dragons of this land? What is the secret that it hides? Only time will tell…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 9: Friend or Foe? Part 1 of 2: The Monkey Girl and the Pendant

The party exited the armor shop. Leonard, Yulie, Kara, Eldore and Zoey were wearing new armor due to the hard earn money they won from killing monsters. Eldore was still wearing his cape. The armor they're wearing is silver and green.

"Much better than the armor we had on." Leonard smiled as he inspected his new clothes. Zoey nodded in agreement and said "Like Eldore said, a change of clothes is good once in awhile."

"Hmm…" Eldore nodded as he folded his arms.

"So, Teacher… We have to fight these bad guys called the Magi and rescue a Princess named Cisna?" Nowa asked her teacher. "Yes. Apparently, they want Princess Cisna for something. According to Eldore, she was the one who released the White Knight." Alleyne closed her eyes and folded her arms in thought.

'But how can a princess be able to unseal one of the legendary Machines of Darkness…?' Alleyne thought to herself as she remembers something when she was younger back in her world about the Knights.

The flashback began with a young Alleyne talking to one of the members of the high council of elves in her forest. Apparently, they want to share some info with Alleyne about the ancient past and there must be a reason for it. How could they hide something from Alleyne?

"Alleyne…" The council member began. "What is it?" Alleyne asked, she was wondering what is making one of the people who raised her worried and concerned that one of them want to talk to them in private.

"Alleyne… Now that you have reached adulthood, it is time we share with you the secrets of our people's past." The council member stated seriously as he looked at the window, the sun was shining brightly. "But…" Alleyne began, she was at a lost of words. "You already told me much about our people's past. There is nothing that I don't know." She stated seriously.

"Yes. But, what I'm telling you is a secret history of the forest that our ancestors were almost destroyed by it. It is called… the Great Calamity." The council elf stated coldly. "The… Great Calamity…?" Alleyne arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes… 700 years ago, we lived in harmony… But alas… that peace didn't last long when invaders from another world started ravaging this world… At first, we avoided conflict, but the invaders turned their attention to our forest. We had no choice but to fight back. At first, we thought we were driving them back from our forest, but the invaders have a dark trump card…" The council member stated grimly.

"What kind of trump card?" Alleyne asked him, hoping for some answers. "They called them the Knights. Five powerful war machines made by the invaders, they outmatch us in size and strength. They slaughtered most of our armies. The one leading the assault is one of the Knights… They called it the White Knight." The council member stated the tragic history of the war with the mysterious invaders.

"How horrible… How is it that we're still standing?" Alleyne asked, now knowing the history of her people that was kept hidden from her and the rest of her people for so long. "For some strange reason, the invaders and their invincible war machines were ordered to retreat and they were never seen again. Since then, we have slowly recovered and our people were steadily back to the numbers they were once were before the invaders attacked. We then prepared for if the invaders returned, we will be ready and figuring out a way to counter their Knights…." The council member turned to Alleyne with a serious look.

"That's foolishness!" Alleyne yelled, clenching her fists in anger. "We should go after the invaders and make them pay for what they did to our people!" She issued.

"Alleyne… you still have much to learn. You must remember that if you truly despise the Knights for what they did to our people, you must always believe in yourself and do your best to try to defeat the Knights. But beware the White Knight, for it is the most powerful of the Knights…" The council member told her sternly.

"…" Alleyne looked down in sadness and anger for about 50 seconds till she looked up and only said "Understood…"

The flashback ended.

"Teacher, are you okay?" Nowa asked in concern. Alleyne snapped back to reality when Nowa asked her that. Alleyne slowly smiled at her and said "Everything's ok, Nowa…"

"If you say so…" Nowa blinked. 'What's gotten my teacher worried?' She thought to herself as she wonders what is making Alleyne worried like that. It's not like her to be worried.

"So…" Ymir sighed. "We have to cross the desert again to reach the Flandar Mountains…" She remembered with the bored dotted eye look. "I'm afraid so." Zoey smiled slowly.

The party exited through the south gate and when they got outside, another sandstorm was brewing. Leonard tried his best to protect his face from the sand. "Oh lovely… Another sandstorm…" Leonard sighed irritably.

"The Bunker Lode Caverns lie to the south, as does the Princess. This is the only way to reach her." Eldore walked up to Leonard and told him. "All right, then." Leonard nodded.

"We were so close to rescuing Cisna!" Maron moaned sadly. "Don't worry. We'll save her next time." Lili stated with a motherly smile. "Yeah, we can't fail if we make it to the Bunker Lode Caverns first before those Magi jerks do!" Cute nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" Maron begin to smile. "You're right! We'll beat those Magi jerks and save Princess Cisna!" Maron pumped her fist in the air.

The party began traveling to the south of the Languish Desert. About 10 minutes later, they saw some mountains on the horizon.

"Yay! No more sand!" Yulie cheered. "Thank gods. We're finally getting out of this desert!" Leonard sighed in relief. "The path before you is known as the Flandar Trail. A trail rich in ore, which miners mine for all sorts of things, binding, sword making, powering machines, you named it." Eldore explained.

"Ores…?" Ymir's eyes sparkle in delight. "Now this is my kind of trail!" She squealed. "Is she always like this?" Iroha asked Reina. Reina laughed heartily. "When it comes to mines and minerals, she is an expert from her dwarfern legacy!" She smiled.

"I'm with Ymir on this one. I bet if we can gather some minerals, we can make one hell of a sword!" Leonard pounded his fists with a smile. Unknown to them, a woman with red long hair, wears a red headband and wore revealing bandit clothes, on her sides are a mace and shield.

'Reina… I finally found you my friend." The woman smiled as she watched the party entered the trail. She silently followed them.

The party arrived in a gray rocky canyon like path with blue minerals. Leonard looked around. "Is this it?" He asked Eldore.

"Yes, the Flandars. And on the other side lie the Bunker Lode Caverns." Eldore nodded. "To reach the mines and the ruins that lie inside them, we must first follow this trail over the mountain, and then find our way down into the great caldera." Kara added, folding her arms. Eldore turned to Kara.

"Kara, do you know where Greede might be?" Eldore asked. Kara turned to face Eldore. "Right now? It's the mining off-season, so the city should be… "down."" Kara stated her info.

"I see…" Eldore nodded as he scratched his beard in thought. "This isn't going to be easy then." He frowned.

"English, please?" Nanael arched an eyebrow. "You'll see. Everyone, help me set up camp." Eldore issued. Everyone nodded in agreement as they begin to set up camp.

Meanwhile… on the Magi's black monoship….

Shapur, a girl with cat ears and black clothes and black hair, a girl with white bunny ears and white clothes that may be compose of living bunnies and pink hair, a girl with black hair with a heirloom on her head and purple clothes, and strapped to her sides are guns that kinda looked futuristic, the fourth and final one is a girl with gray hair and wearing robotic like armor with one of her hands a cannon and on her back is a jetpack of some kind facing a man who has purple gray hair, wore a purple cape and wearing black clothes with his back turned.

Shapur and the four mysterious girls bowed before the mysterious man.

"My instructions were to retrieve the Ark and capture the two Princesses of the Athwani. What is taking Belcitane so long?" The mysterious man growled. "Who knows, my lord?" Shapur shrugged calmly.

"I say we take him out now due to his past failings." The cat girl smirked cruelly. "Calm yourself, Aluete. We need orders from our lord to do it." The heirloom wearing girl told her calmly. "Hmm…" The mysterious man was in thought for about 50 seconds.

"Who knows indeed? Retire him, Shapur, Aluete, Hyumina, Luna and Aine." The mysterious man ordered. "Of course…" Shapur bowed. "And we'll ambush the pactmaker of the White Knight in Greede. I and Aine will ambush them. You can count on us!" Aluete saluted.

"…Do as you wish, Aluete. Dora and Lamika should be back here soon." The mysterious man agreed. "Yes, Lord Grazel!" The four girls bowed before the mysterious Lord Grazel. Shapur bowed as well as he silently left the room

(Back with the party)

Night has fallen and Foz flew down to the campsite. "Hey, it's Foz." Maron smiled. The party watched Foz make the hologram of Cisna again. Cisna noticed Leonard and smiled. "Leonard!" She said softly and loud enough for the party to hear. Leonard walked up to her.

"Cisna, are you all right?" Leonard asked in concern. "Yes." Cisna nodded. "I'm fine, considering it's not so bad as before. But Leonard, listen. I'm more worried about you." Cisna looked down in worry.

"What is it?" Leonard asked. "That man in black armor… Before, he was always here, watching me constantly. But I haven't seen him in a while now." Kara looked down in sadness when Cisna said that.

"You mean he left? Where could he be?" Leonard wondered. "I don't know…" Cisna answered. Eldore was in thought. "Well… perhaps it doesn't mean anything." Cisna assured. It was then, Yulie stepped forward.

"Princess… Can you tell us where you are?" She asked. "I think we're heading for the Bunker Lode Caverns. The ruins there if I had to guess." Cisna described. "Don't worry, Princess." Mai smiled as she stepped forward. "We'll come save you this time, we promised." She assured her.

"We promised." Leonard nodded. "Yes. But do be careful, Leonard…" Cisna smiled slowly as the hologram disappeared.

"Just as we thought… They're heading for the Bunker Lode ruins." Eldore figured. "It all makes sense. A nest of dragons has dwelled there for ages. And they say that one of them guards over one of the Knight's Arks." Kara explained. The party stared at her.

"How do you know such things?" Eldore questioned. "Oh, you know. People in Albana, they are always talking." Kara smirked. Alice glared at Kara.

"A Knight protected by a dragon. Just like a fairy tale!" Yulie smiled as she threw more wood into the fire. "Really…?" Maron beamed. "We're not going there for the Knight. Our goal is to rescue the Princess." Leonard frowned.

"Idiot… Don't you get it?" Alleyne frowned at Leonard's naivety. "If the Magi find the Knight and the pactmaker and convince the pactmaker to join their ranks, we will have to deal with two Knights working for the Magi." She scolded.

Kara chuckled slightly. "Well… Whatever the reason, the destination remains the same." Kara smirked. "The first step of our journey takes us up over these mountains. It won't be easy,… This is hard terrain." Eldore warned.

"So what's new?" Leonard stated seriously.

Later that night…

Reina was keeping watch, the rest of the party were asleep in their tents. 'So far so good… everything's quiet… too quiet…' Reina thought to herself as she looked up and saw the moon in the sky. She sighed sadly.

'I wonder if the Queen's Blade is postponed due to its contestants missing. Knowing Queen Aldra, she may have done it to look for the missing combatants. I wonder how Father is doing… I sure miss home…" Suddenly, Reina heard some footsteps. She tensed as she gripped her sword.

'Someone's coming… I can feel it…!' Reina unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the source of the footsteps. "Hey now, Reina, that's no to treat a friend…" A voice Reina knows all too well. She gasped as the red haired bandit woman walked out of the shadows of the knight with a grin.

"R-Risty…?" Reina ran up to her and tugged her face. "Ow!" Risty grabbed Reina's hand and pushed it away. "Sorry! It really is you!" Reina smiled.

20 seconds later, Reina and Risty sat down and Reina explained everything to Risty that has happened.

"I see…" Risty nodded as she stared at the moon. "The legendary Machines of Darkness, the Knights…" Risty said seriously as she puts her arms at the back of her head. "Yeah… Hard to believe they existed. How do you know of the Knights anyway?" Reina asked her friend.

"My mother before she died when I was little told me of invaders from another world came and used five giant human looking war machines attacked our world and then vanished before they almost conquered it. Since then, we had to recover." Risty explained.

"I see… Risty… Why don't you join us? We need to help our new friends save Princess Cisna." Reina offered. "Me?" Risty gasped. "But I'm a bandit… I don't think they'll trust me!" Risty protested.

"Don't worry about it; I will clear things up for them. I promised." Reina reassured her with a smile. "Heh…" Risty closed her eyes and smirked. "Thanks Reina. If you were my sister, we would be one hell of a bandit duo, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor!" Risty chuckled.

"Sorry, but I only follow the path of justice, Risty. Can't help you on that, even if we were sisters by blood…" Reina and Risty chuckled at the same time then sighed happily.

Reina yawned. "It's getting late. We should rest up for tomorrow. I will introduce you to our new friends." Reina said with a smile. Risty got out two blankets and both of them sat down and they used the blankets to keep themselves warm during the cold night and slept peacefully.

The next day

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Alice's scream woke up Reina and Risty who looked around to find out if they're attacked or something. The rest of the party got out from their tents and walked up to Alice who was looking through her backpack. "It's gone!" Alice panicked.

"What's up, Alice?" Leonard asked her in concern. "The pendant… The pendant given to me by my mother! It's gone, you idiot!" Alice whacked Leonard on the head. "Ow!" Leonard winced. "Is that pendant really important to you?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Alice nodded. "It was the only link I have to my mother. And now it's gone!" Alice closed her eyes and sniffled, tears begin to fall out of her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, little missy. We'll find it, I swear." Risty reassured her. "And you are?" Alice glared at Risty at not only her, but her chest. Nowa finally realized it was her friend, Risty. "Risty…? It's you!" Nowa squealed happily as she ran up to hug her, Risty panicked as she remembers her fear of monkeys and before she can dodged, it was too late, Risty sighed as Nowa hugged her as Lou climbed onto her and played with her hair.

"You know her, Reina?" Eldore asked the Traveling Warrior. Reina nodded with a smile. "This is Risty, she's well… a bandit." Before Reina can finish, Junko pointed her katana at Risty.

"Then she's the one who took Alice's pendant! A action like that cannot be forgiven!" Risty managed to get Nowa and Lou off of her and glared at Junko and then got out her mace and shield. "You wanna fight, do ya?" Risty challenged, not backing down from a fight.

"That's enough!" Reina intervened between the two. "You didn't let me finish. She's a good bandit who helps kids who lost their parents." Reina corrected.

"Really…? That's so sweet!" Maron smiled. "Hmm…" Eldore was in thought. "Risty… You're a bandit, correct? Perhaps you can use your bandit skills to locate the pendant?" Eldore suggested.

"No problem. I have a nose for treasure." Risty gave a cocky smile and began sniffling for the pendant. "Ah, here we go… Silver, with a blue sapphire embedded in it… Wait, is that a monkey I smell?" Risty growled as she ran towards the direction of the scent. Looking at one another, the party followed the bandit near the entrance to the Flandar Trail.

We cut to see a young girl with… cat ears? Anyway, she has green hair, wore Tarzan orange like clothes for females and strapped to her back is a boomerang. With her is a brown monkey holding Alice's pendant. "Paku Paku! I told you not to steal stuff from people! What made you take that pendant without permission?" The girl scolded. The chimpanzee speak in his own language that he felt an odd energy from the pendant.

"Aha! There's our little thief!" Risty proclaimed as she ran up to the girl, but stopped in fear of the chimp. The rest of the party ran up to them. Iroha gasped as she immediately recognized the girl. "Cham Cham!" She uttered.

"Huh? Someone say my name?" Cham Cham asked. Then she noticed Iroha and gasped in shock and happiness. "Iroha-san…? Is that you?" She ran up to her and hugged her. Alice meanwhile, managed to get her pendant back from Paku Paku.

"Serves you right, you damn dirty thief!" Alice growled as she looked at the pendant and sighed in relief. Eldore stared at the pendant and walked up to Alice. "Alice…" He began. "Do you mind if I looked at the pendant given to you by your mother?" Eldore asked politely.

"Huh? Sure…" Alice nodded as she gave Eldore her pendant. Eldore inspected it. 'There's no doubt about it… this is one of the Pendants of the royal family of the Athwani…. Could this girl be…?'

"Hey…" Zoey gasped as she looked at the pendant as well. "I…I think I have a similar pendant like that." Zoey checked her bag and got out a pendant that is identical to Alice's…. "What the hell?" Alice gasped as she looked at it after Eldore gave her pendant back to her.

"It's… the same one as mine!" Alice gasped in shock. 'What's going on here?' Zoey thought to herself as she tried to figure out how she and Alice have the same pendants. Meanwhile, Iroha introduced everyone to Cham Cham and Paku Paku.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and his friends with their newest additions to their party climb the Flandar Trails, but a mysterious girl named Katja with her slave Hana attacks the party, seeking Leonard's Knight. Leonard fights her, but can Leonard defeat Katja's guardian, a manikin made out of blood and clay? Next, the party are attacked by a dragon, but the Black Knight rushes to their aid. Is the Black Knight friend or foe? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: Friend or Foe: Part 2: The Qwaser and the Dragon and the Black Knight. Fight both the Qwasar of Copper and the dragon, White Knight!

A/N: Sorry I had to make it a two parter cause I feel it will take too much space and time to make it a whole chapter. Anyway, I'm back on this fic and will finish it somehow someway! See you next time


	10. Friend or Foe?: Part 2 of 2

A/N: I decided to add Fruits Basket and Kampher in Book 2, also, what do you think of a Yulie/Natsuru pairing? Also, to answer your questions, NO NAME, I decided not to put in the avatar in this fic at the beginning of the fanfic cause this fanfic will focus on Zoey and Alice and their connections to the Athwani which will be explained later on in the story. Also, there will be changes to this story which I will not spoil, but let me tell you, it will be epic. On with the fic!

Chapter 10: Friend or Foe? Part 2 of 2: The Qwaser and the Dragon and the Black Knight

The party was walking up the steep rocky road of the Flandar Trail. Yulie sighed and said "Boy, this looks steep." "You're telling me…" Leonard sighed.

Kara sneered. "Giving up already?" Kara mocked. Eldore turned to the party and said in a serious tone "The climbing is the least of our worries."

"Figures…" Alice sighed in annoyance. Lili then got an idea. "Hey, angel girl…" Lili called out to Nanael. "I have a name you know! It's Nanael!" Nanael fumed, levitating up in the air in anger.

"Sorry… Nanael… Do you think you can fly up the distance to find out if there are monsters in our way?" Lili suggested. "What do I look like, a scout?" Nanael glared. "Please, Nanael? We need to know what's up ahead." Nowa pleaded.

Nanael looked at Nowa's pleading eyes. 'Damn… There's no way I will resist a young girl's eyes….' Nanael sighed in defeat and muttered "Fine…" Nanael took to the skies.

10 minutes later, Nanael flew back down to the party with a frown. "I see monsters and yellow giant dragons." She reported.

"Earth dragons… They have the power of the earth and are dangerous. Luckily, Leonard's Knight is able to defeat them." Eldore explained.

"So…" Cham Cham was walking next to Iroha. Iroha explained the situation to her. "We had to beat these evil people called the Magi and rescue a princess?" She asked her friend. "Yes. Master Leonard seems focus on rescuing Princess Cisna. That is why he is using the Knight's power to save her." Iroha nodded.

30 minutes later

"Hah! Here we go!" Cham Cham shouted as she hurled her boomerang at the weakening ice giant, it slammed into it, the ice giant growled in agony as it fell on its back, dead. Cham Cham smirked as she did a victory pose as the boomerang came back to her and she grabbed it.

"Wow! I'm impressed, Cham Cham! That boomerang of yours is handy!" Yulie commented on Cham Cham's fighting skills. "Not bad… for a half cat girl from Green Hell from another world." Kara remarked nicely.

Cham Cham stared at Kara. "How… did you know about my home?" She asked confusedly. "Just me speaking nonsense…" Kara shrugged. "Really, Kara-chan…?" Jean asked confusedly. "Don't call me that…" Kara glared at Jean who gulped nervously.

"Well well, so this is the pactmaker of the White Knight?" A child's voice asked amused. "Hmm?" Eldore glared at two people who are walking towards them.

"What the? What are two children doing here?" Mai gasped. The first girl is about 11 years old, has yellow hair tied in two long ponytails, she wore black clothes with a black hair band for women, next to her is a girl slightly older than the girl, she has red hair and wore blue and white clothes.

"Who are you?" Leonard demanded. "The name's Katja, and this is my servant, Hana Katsurgi." Katja smirked cruelly. Hana remains silent as she bowed politely.

"This is no place for children to play around. Aren't little children afraid of the monsters dwelling here?" Kara frowned as she puts her hands on her hips.

"D-Don't talk to my Queen like that!" Hana snapped. "Queen…?" Alleyne raised an eyebrow in question.

"So uh… Katja, is it? Judging by your clothes, you and Hana came through the Knight Gate, correct?" Leonard asked. 'Who is this girl? I feel an odd energy coming from her.' He thought to himself.

"Correct, pactmaker of the White Knight…" Katja nodded. "Wait, how did you know Leonard was the pactmaker of the White Knight?" Yulie demanded. "I saw him transformed when he fought those three idiotic women. Ah, I heard legends of the Knights…" Katja smirked darkly as she glared at our hero.

"What?" Leonard frowned, he got his sword ready just in case. "The Knights… five giant war machines made by the Ancients according to your world… We Qwasers want the power of the Knights to become even more powerful. But sadly, there's a few who feel the other Qwasers will use it for evil, namely Sasha." Katja stated in a cold tone.

"A… Qwaser…?" Maron blinked. "A Qwaser is an anthropoid being who possesses supernatural powers affording them utility over a single chemical element. Their powers relied on fuel to help them use their powers. That power is known as Soma." Eldore glared at Katja.

"And what is that Soma?" Cute asked confusedly. "Um…" Eldore tried to think an excuse so he won't say the word that may offend them. "It's… breast milk." He sighed.

"What? Breast milk…?" Reina's eyes turn white dotted. "As in… a woman's breast milk…?" "Ewwww!" Yulie stick her tongue in disgust. "So you want my Knight?" Leonard frowned as he unsheathed his sword.

"Correct… As I remember, a pactmaker's pact with the Knight is forever, so all I had to do is kill you and take your Knight for my own purpose. So will you die for me?" Katja glared at Leonard. "I won't die! Cisna needs me and today is not the day to die!" He charged at Katja.

**Qwaser of Copper: Katja**

Leonard yelled out a battle cry as he gets ready to slash Katja. Katja smirked as a clay and blood female manikin appeared out of nowhere, she wore black clothes and blocked Leonard's attack. "The hell?" Leonard gasped in shock.

"As I thought… this is the Qwaser of Copper's puppet, Anastasia…." Eldore frowned. "This isn't gonna be easy…"

"Anastasia, kill him softly…." Katja ordered. Anastasia readies her claws and begin clashing with Leonard's sword.

"Leonard! Don't lose to her!" Zoey shouted encouragingly. "I know, Zoey!" Leonard nodded as he slashed Anastasia three times. Anastasia kicked Leonard in the chest, knocking him back a little bit.

Leonard landed on his feet and gritted his teeth. Anastasia charged at him. 'Foolish boy… He doesn't stand a chance. Not even Sasha was able to defeat me, we fought once, but it was a draw…' Katja smirked darkly.

But suddenly, before Anastasia can strike, Leonard warped out of the way. "What the?" Risty gasped. "Where did he go?" Hana looked around for Leonard, so did Anastasia did the same.

Suddenly, Leonard appeared from behind and slashed her three times, making clay water sprouting from its back. "Damn it!" Katja growled. "Hana… Now is a good time to give me your Soma…" Katja got out a whip and begin whipping her. (I hope that's allowed in this fic.) "Ow! U-Understood, my Queen!" Hana winced in pain.

'Damn it! If I don't do something, that thing will be back up for round 2! I got to stop her!' Leonard thought vigorously. Leonard rushed up to Katja and pointed her blade behind her head.

"My queen!" Hana stammered. Katja gasped in shock as she turned to see Leonard's blade inches towards her neck. "Call off that thing or else I'll kill you!" Leonard growled.

"…" Katja narrowed her eyes at the blade, and then she smirked. "I had to hand it to you, White Knight… You fight well to defeat my manikin, that's rare. So… I surrender."

"What?" Leonard arched an eyebrow. "You're giving up that easily?" Yulie fumed.

"I take it you have some important business to attend to in this area. Would you mind telling me what it is?" Katja said calmly. "Why should we trust you? You want Leonard's Knight!" Alice shouted angrily.

"Alice, it's okay. I don't know why she wants my Knight, but maybe she can help us…" Leonard reassured her. "But…" Alice started to protest, but nodded.

15 minutes later

The party with their newest members is now near a cliff like area and explaining the situation to Katja and Hana.

"Rescuing a princess, eh? Sounds like the Super Mario games, only with magic and fantasy involved." Katja smirked. "B-B-But my queen! They say these Magi guys have one of the five Knights on their side! Do you think we might stand a chance against it even with Leonard's Knight?" Hana stammered. Katja glared at Hana.

"Silence, Hana. This Black Knight will be a excellent source of workout I need. Now no more talk, Hana." Katja issued. "Sheese, I feel sorry for Hana, being treated around like that…" Yulie whispered into Zoey's ear.

"Yeah… I wonder how Katja got Hana to be her slave?" Zoey nodded. "Hey guys! Come check this out!" Cham Cham issued everyone to calm see where Eldore is. The party see the entire Flandar Valley from the cliff.

Leonard then noticed something. "What is that?" He pointed to what he is pointing. The party looked at his direction and saw a huge city on top of a giant turtle slash centipede like monster moving through the valley.

"That is the free city of Greede, beyond the rule of both Faria and Balandor…" Eldore folded his arms. "Holy crap…" Risty gasped in awe. The monster stopped midway and let out a soft roar.

"So what makes it a free city?" Maron asked Kara. "Who knows? All I know that Greede is beyond the rule of both countries." Kara shrugged.

"We wasted enough time. Let's hurry on over to Greede before that thing moves again." Alleyne issued. "Yeah, what Alleyne-chan said, right?" Jean nodded. Everyone nodded in agreement and pressed on.

Oh, and while they were walking, Ymir took the liberty of gathering some rare minerals so our heroes can make armor and stuff when they get to Greede.

After emerging from the tunnels, they were almost there till they heard the flapping of wings…

"Wait… What's that noise?" Cute gasped. Suddenly, a dark dragon swoops past them, forcing all to shield themselves. "What the…" Leonard gasped. Yulie pointed out and exclaimed "Look! Up there!" The party sees the dragon soaring towards the sky.

"A dragon…" Kara muttered. The dragon eyed the party then it eyed Kara who made a scowl. With a roar, it soar towards the party!

"Ah crap!" Nanael swears as the party dodged it. Eldore stared at the dragon's odd behavior. "What? It's attacking?" Eldore murmured.

The dragon then landed on its feet. It is known as the Draconian Descendant, the Ancient Dragon! The Ancient Dragon then attacks!

**Draconian Descendant: Ancient Dragon**

"Verto!" Leonard transformed into the White Knight. "Whoa… So that's the White Knight!" Cham Cham gasped in awe, but snapped back to reality as she leaped into the air and slams her boomerang into the Ancient Dragon's head, making it recoil.

"Come on, dragon! Get some!" Risty challenged as she charged at the Ancient Dragon, but the Ancient Dragon swipes her away with its tail, making her fell on her knees.

"Risty!" The White Knight shouted in worry as he slashed the Ancient Dragon three times with his sword, giving it some large damage and making green blood fall on the ground.

"Not good…" Yulie grimanced as she fired three ice arrows at the Ancient Dragon, giving it some minor damage. The Ancient Dragon breathes five fire balls at the party, they dodged it.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Alice panicked as she dodged them and fired gun shots at the Ancient Dragon, giving it some damage.

Maron detached her claws and used her mind to make them hit the Ancient Dragon for bigger damage. Suddenly, she looked up and gasped. "What's that?" She pointed up, the party looked up and saw something coming towards like a comet.

It was the Black Knight! The Black Knight got out his sword and clashed with the Ancient Dragon.

"What the… I thought the Black Knight is evil!" Cattleya gasped as Rana hugged his mom tighter. "Not him again…" The White Knight growled. "Leonard, remember… one of the Arks is guarded by a dragon…." Eldore advised.

"What? You think this is the one?" Lili frowned. The Ancient Dragon knocked the Black Knight back a little. Then, they took to the skies and clashed. The Ancient Dragon rams into the Black Knight into the ground. The Black Knight slowly got up.

The White Knight punched the Ancient Dragon in the face, making it recoil. Suddenly, Risty glowed with red energy, so does the White Knight. "A Fusion Verto? Risty!" The White Knight shouted towards her.

"Ugh… Damn… I'm coming Leonard…" Risty slowed got up as she turned into energy and went into the White Knight. The White Knight's cape is now red, and he is hold giant versions of Risty's mace and shield.

The White Knight struck a pose and shouted in both Leonard and Risty's voices "White Knight Benevolent Bandit of the Wild Mode!" The White Knight sweat dropped.

"Wow… what a long title…" Leonard's voice said embarrassed. Risty appeared, naked and transparented with a scowl. "Never mind that, Leonard! We got to help the Black Knight, even if he's our enemy!" She shouted. The White Knight nodded as he slams his mace on the Ancient Dragon's head, making it roar in pain.

"Sonic Blade!" The Black Knight shouted as he hurled an red energy slash at the Ancient Dragon, giving it some damage. Next, the Ancient Dragon managed to hit both Knights with its claws. But the White Knight bashed its body three times with his mace.

The Black Knight thrusts his sword at the Ancient Dragon's body 10 times, giving it some hurt.

"Time to end this!" Risty's voice shouted as the White Knight hit the Ancient Dragon three times with his mace, making it recoil in pain. The Ancient Dragon lays on the ground in pain.

The White Knight walked up the Ancient Dragon in concern. "Leonard! Wait! Don't kill that dragon! It won't hurt us!" Zoey pleaded. "I won't…" Leonard's voice agreed. Suddenly, a red burst of energy hit the Ancient Dragon, killing it. The Ancient Dragon roared in agony as it fell to the ground, dead. It came from the Black Knight!

"Bastard!" Reina growled in anger. The Black Knight flies towards the burning corpse of the Ancient Dragon and inspected it. "No… This was not the one." Dragias' voice came out of the Black Knight as it flew away.

The White Knight glared at the Black Knight retreating.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and his party made it to the free city of Greede, in order to get to the Bunker Lode Caverns, they need to talk to Greede's ruler, but in order to see him, they need to give him an item he wants. Can they find the item and if they do, can they find the other item to complete it? And who are the two mysterious girls, one of them half cat stalking the party? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: The Statue: The Red Lizard. Find the item to save me, White Knight!


	11. The Statue: Part 1 of 2

A/N: OK, maybe a Yulie/Natsuru pairing won't work, but how about a Sesshomaru/Yulie pairing? Maybe that will work. Also, as I previously noted in my profile yesterday, I decided to turn off Anon reviews till futher notice due to the consist pestering of NO NAME. So if you're or not a signed fanfic author, you have to join the site to be able to review this story and other stories. So on with the fic.

"The free city of Greede… a city on a giant monster and beyond the rule of both Faria and Balandor… A powerful ruler commands the city with a fair and pure hand. The city is also a huge mining operation when it is mining season. What fate awaits the White Knight and his companions in this huge city? Only time will tell…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 11: The Statue: Part 1 of 2: The Objective to Complete the Statue

Leonard and Risty reverted back to normal as the party ran up to them and the Ancient Dragon's corpse. "It's dead…" Risty muttered sadly.

"Yes, and dragons do not tolerate those who kill their kin. More will be coming for certain." Eldore frowned. "Then we must leave this place quickly…" Reina said seriously.

As the party left, a 18 year old man who has brown hair in a Jamaica like style, and wore red aristocrat clothes was staring at the Ancient Dragon's corpse in sadness. "Who could have done this?" The man said a little angrily and sadly, we only see his mouth.

The man then kneeled and prayed for the dragon's soul and then got out a green gem of some kind. He held it up and it floated in the air and it disappeared and turned into green flames that engulfed the Ancient Dragon's body.

"Well friend, there's always your next life to look forward to. Just pray you're not born a human… and don't worry… I'm going to find whoever did this and make him or her pay…" The man clenched his fists as he calmly walked away.

Back to the party

The party were resting after their battle with the Ancient Dragon, it was then Nowa realized something. "Hey, where's Miss Kara?" She pointed out. "Right here…" Kara smiled as she walked up to the party.

"Where were you?" Cute demanded. "Unconscious. You could have helped." Kara remarked. "We were fighting for our lives, damn it!" Risty got up and personal in Kara's face angrily. Alice and Eldore glared.

'Something about Kara's story doesn't add up… Could she be…? Nah, you're jumping to conclusions! Just don't think about it till the time comes!' Alice thought to herself. "Our friend, Dinivas was looking for something: The dragon who guards the Knight." Eldore stated.

"Wait, that's good, right? That means the Magi hasn't gotten their hands on the next Ark yet." Junko smiled. "Yes. If we find the pactmaker of the next Knight and get him on our side, we'll have two Knights against one! We'll have the odds in our favor!" Zoey beamed happily, Maron nodded happily as well.

"So it does." Eldore nodded. "Alright, so let's hurry to the ruins then!" Tomoe smiled. "To reach the cavern in question, we must pass through Greede first. We'll make our way along the cliffs here, until we find a gondola that connects to the city." Eldore explained.

The party pressed forward. They eventually made it to where a building with a huge bridge like pier is.

Zoey gasped in awe as they see huge flying bugs carrying people in a gondola towards Greede. Junko clinched at the sight of those bugs. "This gondola will takes down to Greede. Don't worry, the bug carrying it will support any kind of weight, meaning all of us can ride it." Eldore stated.

Leonard smiled at the gondola. "Look like fun, Leonard?" Kara smirked. "What? No…" Leonard sweat dropped.

The gondola landed near the docking bay. "This looks fun." Mai smiled as she turned to her friends. "Shall we?" "Yeah, let's…" Alice nodded with a smile as well.

The party boarded the gondola and it took off towards Greede, but unknown to them that Melona and her gang was below the gondola, clinging on to the bottom for dear life.

"This idea of yours stinks, Melona!" Menace shouted angrily. "Aw, put a sock in it, Menace!" Melona made a face. Airi sighed.

Leonard, Zoey, Yulie, Alice, Cham Cham and Nowa were watching the sight of Greede in awe as the gondola entered Greede's docking port.

The party exited the gondola. "So this is Greede, huh?" Alice commented as she looked around in awe. "To think this whole place actually moves…" Yulie gasped in awe.

"The entire city is borne on the back of a giant monster they called the Demithor." Eldore explained. "It's like… out of a fairy tale!" Maron gasped in awe as her eyes sparkle in delight. "So, shall we start exploring?" Reina smiled.

"We can take a locomotive into the Merchant Quarter. The station is nearby." Eldore stated. Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the station, unknown to the party, Melona and her crew climbed into the docking station.

"I'm never doing that again!" Melona heaved. "So this is a high city, huh? Let's go explore!" Menace beamed. Airi nodded in agreement.

The party entered the Central Station and some of them gasped in awe. "Please, stop gawking!" Kara growled. "Oh come on, Kara! Can't we have some fun once in awhile?" Cute begged. Leonard walked over to a counter in the center of the station and began talking to the station agent.

"Welcome to the Free City of Greede! If you like to use the trains, then visit the ticket counter on the right to obtain a train pass. If you proceed up the center stairway, you will arrive at the manor of Count Drisdall, Count Drisda." The agent smiled.

"Who's Count Drisdall?" Leonard asked. "Why, he's the ruler of Greede. He is in charge of everything including the mining sessions." The agent told him.

"Really? Then can we seek an audience with him right now?" Leonard asked. "I'm sorry, Count Drisdall isn't seeing any visitors right now, but I think there is a way to meet with him, though I don't know what." The agent stated.

"Ok…" Leonard sighed as he went to the ticket counter and got a train pass for everyone. After that, they went up a floor using the elevator and boarded a train leading to the Merchant Quarter.

The party entered the Merchant Quarter.

"So now what? How do we get to the Bunker Lode Caverns from the city? Any ideas?" Leonard asked Eldore. "Now that's the hard part. There is only one way…" Eldore frowned.

"And that is…?" Cattleya asked. Kara stepped forward and said "Allow me to explain." Kara cleared her throat and began.

"Greede works because the mines generate enough revue for the city to maintain its independence. Unfortunately for us, the mining season is over, so the Demithor has moved into down position with the city resting at the base of the caldera. When they want to begin mining again, the Demithor lifts them up so the city connects to the caverns on the mountainsides. That way, they can extract large masses of ore too heavy to carry by gondola." Kara explained.

"Meaning… to get to the mines, the entire city has to be moved…" Leonard placed his hand on his chin in thought about that. "That's right. And that's why we have to go and see the man who runs Greede. Only Count Drisdall can authorize such a thing." Eldore added.

"Then let's go see him!" Zoey beamed. "Hmph!" Kara sneered. "It's not that easy. Count Drisdall is like an emperor here. You don't just drop by his manor and say "Hi Count, could you move the city for us?"" Kara rudely remarked.

"First, we need to ask around town, find out how we might get an audience with the Count." Eldore stated. "It better not be a damn love letter to another freaking toad. I hate toads!" Junko whimpered.

"We'll split up and ask around, while we do that, let's shop for supplies and weapon and armor making. I took the liberty of gathering materials during our journey to Greede." Ymir smiled.

"Alright. Let's have fun while we're at it." Leonard smiled.

(With Maron, Katja and Hana)

"Ahhhhhh! Kawail! This ruby is so cute!" Katja squealed as she was checking around the jewelry store. Maron whispered to Hana. "I thought she was a mean wicked witch when we first met her and you…" Maron asked uneasily.

Hana sighed and said "Well, my queen is sometimes like a child and sometimes an powerful master. I don't know what."

"Well, I'm gonna go check out the grocery store. Tell Katja that, ok?" Maron smiled as she left. "W-Wait Maron!" Hana tried to stop her, but failed. "Hana…" Hana nervously turned around and turned white as she sees Katja with the ruby she purchased. "This ruby will be good for you in your cat costume…" Katja smirked darkly. "M-My queen!" Hana wailed.

(With Cattleya, Rana, Lili and Yulie)

"Wow! This is a fine bow!" Yulie gasped in awe as she inspected a new bow. They were in a weapon shop. "Let me see that." Cattleya smiled as she stepped forward to inspect the bow. It was called the dragonbone bow.

"Such fine craftsmanship, the string is very well done and it is made out of dragon bones? Remarkable." Cattleya closed her eyes and smiled. "You like it?" The weapon shop owner smiled.

"This bow is made out of the bones of dragons that have passed away and the living dragons who still live allow us to use their parts to craft such weapons." He stated.

"Wow, you and the dragons must be really good friends." Rana smiled. "Thank you, child. You see, Count Drisdall owes a great debt to the dragons for helping us in our time of need. Some say he is sometimes the dragon whisperer." The shop keeper stated.

"Hmm…" Lili was in thought. "How is it that this Count Drisdall became friends with the dragons?" She asked. "Now that is a secret only Count Drisdall knows." The shop keeper smiled.

"How much is the dragonbone bow?" Yulie asked. "For you, my fine lady, only 980 gildas." The shopkeeper smiled. "Deal!" Yulie nodded as she paid for the bow.

"A wise choice, Yulie." Cattleya closed her eyes and smiled.

With Leonard and Ymir

Leonard came out wearing the silver chainmail set, Ymir hunted down some monsters before she met Leonard and the others and got some useful materials ranging from golems and other species of monsters.

"Wow, this armor set is pretty useful. Who knew you gotten some materials to bind some armor?" Leonard grinned. "Thanks. Now I think the others may have some info on how to meet with this Count Drisdall." Ymir nodded with a smile.

(With Junko and Mai)

"So the Count wants a statue?" Junko asked the elderly old woman. "Yes, a statue called the Goddess of Lepanne." The woman nodded. "Where can we find this Goddess of Lepanne?" Mai asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I do not know. Maybe you should try the downtown section of Greede to find info on it." The old woman stated.

"Ok, thank you for the information." Junko bowed politely. Unknown to them, Melona and her gang heard the whole thing, nodding to each other, they silently followed Junko and Mai back to the others.

The party was together again to discuss this Goddess of Lepanne.

"So if we get that, we'll see the Count?" Leonard asked. "Yeah…" Junko nodded then continued "If we head downtown in Greede, we may be able to gather some clues on where the statue is."

"Huh?" Yulie noticed Maron holding a jar of honey, it is called Baccean Honey. "Hey, is that Baccean Honey you're holding, Maron?" Yulie asked. "Yes it is. A woman said I can have it since she has no need for it anymore." Maron holds it up.

"What do you think, Eldore?" Dizzy asked the old man. "Hmm… Perhaps that honey can be useful. For now, we head to downtown Greede…" Eldore suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to the train station to take the train to downtown Greede.

"Whoa…" Zoey gasped in awe. Jean breathed in the city air and hacked and coughed before he was better in a few seconds.

"So what should we do now?" Katja asked as she folded her arms.

"Why don't we try the bar? They have some useful information in there." Kara suggested. "Good idea, Kara." Alice smiled.

When they went to the bar, they learned about an illegal auction house called the Black Cherry and learned that today the Black Cherry is up for sale in it. After giving a man the honey, he gave them a pass to get into the Black Cherry.

They were at the Black Cherry entrance in downtown Greede.

"You have a pass?" The bouncer asked them a little bit coldly. Nanael closed her eyes and smiled like a con woman and flashed the pass in front of the bouncer's face.

"We have one here. So let us through." She simply stated. The bouncer inspected the pass for about 40 seconds then he flashed a toothy smile and said "Go on through, the auction is about to start."

The party entered through the door and were in a auction hall. They see a crowd waiting for the auctioneer near a case covered something.

"Damn, look at those people… It's gonna be tough to get that statue…" Reina whistled. "I hope we can get it…" Dizzy prayed. The party sat near a table.

The auctioneer cleared his throat and said in a Italian like accent "Next up, a treasure unlike any other. Many have coveted this beauty and now you have the chance to possess her. I give you the Goddess of Lepanne!" The woman took off the case and it revealed a statue of a goddess. But there's something odd about it.

"That's the one we're after!" Alleyne smirked coolly. "Now, please be aware, we will only sell the Goddess if she is made whole again…. That's right. Unfortunately, this particular item is not quite complete." The auctioneer gestured to the Goddess of Lepanne's missing eye socket.

"The eyes…. As you can see, she is missing one of the precious firestones which give her eyes their fierce and passionate glow."

"Hmm… If we can fix it, we may be able to get it and see the Count with it." Tomoe stated seriously. "Now, as you all know, the firestones are rare gems that can only be found in the talons of the vicious Flandar fire lizard… However, if some brave party were to confront the beast and bring back the gem, I might part with the Goddess for less than her full value. After all, I only wish to sell her to someone who will truly appreciate her. Don't all approach at once! Raise your hands and…"

The auctioneer sweat dropped as he sees only the party remaining, apparently the crowd left, only the party was remaining.

"As I feared… Why bother? No one wants to go on such a dangerous adventure, of course not!" He sighed sadly. "We'll do it, mister!" Nowa raised her hand, Leonard did the same.

"What?" The auctioneer gasped. "You will? Really?"

The party is talking to the auctioneer.

"Thank you fine ladies and gentlemen… truly! I must confess, after the statue got damaged, I felt simply terrible. Surely, art lovers such as yourselves must understand?" The auctioneer asked hopefully.

"We loved art and we need it to see the Count." Zoey smiled. "Good! I only want to see the Goddess restored to her former glory. If you do that for me, then… I will give you the Goddess for free, yeah?" The auctioneer smiled.

"Cool! You will!" Mai gasped. "Of course!" The auctioneer nodded. "But, the fire lizard is a truly fearsome monster, yes? Just so we're clear on that point. You must be careful!" The auctioneer warned.

"Hey, no problem!" Leonard gave a cocky grin. Kara sneered. "That's what you think, "brave sir."" She muttered.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and his friends returned to the Flandar Trail to search for the fire lizard, but they are ambushed by Melona and her group, but during the battle, Leonard and Airi fell down a hole in a caverns, but a bond will form between the White Knight and the Demon Maid and Airi will make an important descion that will change her life forever when the party fights the fire lizard. Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: The Statue: Part 2 of 2: Airi's Resolve: The Fire Lizard. Get the Swamp Witch minion on your side and acquire the firestone, White Knight!

A/N: To put out some facts, the avatar seen in White Knight Chronicles 1 and 2 do not exist in this story, Zoey of Mew Mew Power and Alice of Queen's Gate will take the avatar's place and they will (Spoiler alert!) use their own Knight in Book 2 of this story. Enough from me, see you next time!


	12. The Statue: Part 2 of 2

"The demon maid, Airi… Created by the evil Swamp Witch in the world of the Queen's Blade as a scout and servant… She has the ability to drain away a person's life force and is cold as steel. But… is she really that evil? What is it she desires? Perhaps a chance encounter with the White Knight will change her bit by bit…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 12: The Statue: Part 2 of 2: Airi's Resolve: The Fire Lizard

"Come on, let's go get that fire lizard!" Leonard beamed as they walked out of the Black Cherry. "Fool! You'll get us killed!" Eldore growled.

"Idiot, we haven't seen those fire lizards on our way to Greede… How do you suppose we find them?" Alleyne frowned.

"Uh…" Leonard tried to think, but failed and sighed. "You have a point there…" Leonard muttered.

"I know someone in Greede who has knowledge about the fire lizards. He lives in the Merchant Quarter. Perhaps we should go there to learn more about the fire lizards?" Kara suggested.

"Good idea, Kara!" Risty grinned. As they head back to the Merchant Quarter, two girls were watching them from the rooftops of the downtown area.

"There's our White Knight…" The cat girl smirked evilly. "And look, Kara's with them too." The girl who wears a heirloom on her head added.

"I hope she hasn't forgotten her mission…" The cat girl frowned in disapproval. "Don't worry, Aluete, she wouldn't betray the Magi…" The second girl reassured her.

"Still, how much longer till we serve that fool?" Aluete growled. "Until He said to do so, we will prepare for our true lord's return." The second girl smiled evilly.

"You're right, Aine. Only three Knights to go till It happens." Aluete nodded as she and Aine silently followed our heroes.

The party went to where Kara's friend lives in the Merchant Quarter and what luck! He has a vast knowledge of fire lizards! He gave them bait to use only on a red crystal which will draw out the fire lizard they seek. After that, they went back to the Flandar Trail.

As the party were walking in search of the crystal they seek…

"Hold it right there!" The party turned to see the Melona gang glaring at them.

"Gods, not these guys again!" Yulie frowned. "I thought beating them taught them a lesson…" Kara said sarcastically.

"S-Shut up! We're here because of the one who uses the White Knight!" Melona fumed. "What do you want with Leonard and how did you know he is the pactmaker of the White Knight?" Reina glared as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the three, the rest of the Queen's Blade Combatants and otherworlders except for Zoey did the same.

"I have a grudge against the White Knight for what he did to my kingdom!" Menace narrowed her eyes angrily at Leonard. Eldore stepped forward.

"Menace…? Is that really you?" Eldore questioned. "Who are you, old man and how did you know my name?" Menace demanded. "…" Eldore frowned. "I see… even in this wrinkly old form, you don't recognize me…" He muttered.

"Enough talk…" Airi said emotionlessly. "It's go time!" Melona shouted as she and her gang charged at Leonard, Reina and Lili.

Menace threw a spirit punch at Lili who blocked it and punched Menace in the face three times, Menace didn't like that and gave Lili a spirit kick, Lili retaliated by using her hips to grab Menace and slams her into rocky ground.

Reina and Melona clashed weapons for about 50 seconds till Reina got the upper hand and slashed Melona three times with her sword.

Leonard and Airi glared at one another till they were about to clash, suddenly, the rocky surface started to crack.

"Huh?" Leonard looked down, so did Airi, suddenly, the ground give away and both Leonard and Airi fell down. "Leonard!" Zoey and Yulie shouted in shock and worry.

39 minutes later in the hole Leonard and Airi fell down in.

"Ugh… Damn it…" Leonard grunted as he slowly got up. He noticed Airi with her foot stuck in the rubble. 'Shoot…' Airi thought vigoriously to herself as she struggled to get herself out of the rubble.

To her surprise, Leonard got the rocks off her foot. "I didn't do it for you…" Leonard glared at her. "Hmph!" Airi sneered. "Isn't that anyway to treat a lady?" She countered.

"Look, since we're stuck here, we have to deal with each other and find a damn way out of this cave." Leonard snarled. He noticed a pathway. He walked towards it.

"Don't leave me here!" Airi shouted angrily as she followed Leonard.

Leonard and Airi were walking down the cavern pathway. It was then, Airi decided to strike up a conversation with Leonard.

"Um… White Knight…" Airi began. "What is it, Airi?" Leonard asked gruffly. "I've been meaning to ask you something… How do you become the pactmaker of the White Knight, White Knight?" Airi asked, she was a little embarrassed.

"It's Leonard. And the reason I became a pactmaker is because of Cisna…" Leonard stated as he looked down a little in sadness.

"Cisna?" Airi asked. "The Princess of Balandor… Recently, she was kidnapped by a bunch of evil bastards called the Magi… The Magi want my Knight…. There are five Knights in total and if those Magi get their hands on them, then something terrible will happen…" Leonard clenched his fists in anger.

"I see… You're fighting for this Cisna girl…" Airi whispered. Leonard then began to ask Airi something. "What about you, Airi? Why do you follow an evil woman called the Swamp Witch?" He questioned.

Airi was taken back by surprise by Leonard's words. "Um…" Airi looked down and blushed in embarrassment. "…It's because I want to be a normal human girl…"

"What?" Leonard asked, arching an eyebrow. "I followed the Swamp Witch because she told me once she has conquered the kingdom of Grainos, she will make me a human girl… I followed her orders with my comrades, Melona and Menace…" Airi said softly.

"Hmm… I don't think that Swamp Witch will be true to her word…" Leonard frowned. "What?" Airi gasped. "Airi… Don't you feel any remorse for the people you killed? The Swamp Witch is damn evil and she only cares about power… I think once she somehow conquers Reina's world, she will toss you, Melona and Menace out like useless garbage and rule the world with an cruel hand…" Leonard stated.

"Useless… garbage…?" Airi repeated what Leonard said. "There has to be another way for you to become a human girl, right? Well, if I were you, I would leave the Swamp Witch's army and pursue that dream and achieve it somehow. My father, Rappichi told me if you dreamed big enough, your wishes will come true." Leonard gave Airi a soft smile which made her gasped in awe.

"What about you, Leonard? Why do you fight for Cisna?" Airi began. "Um…" Leonard rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Cause I known her since childhood. We share an unbreakable bond even if we're far away…" Leonard told her. Airi smirked and said playfully "I see… you're in love with her, aren't you?"

"N-No! That's not like that at all! Just drop it, ok?" Leonard panicked. "Sorry, but it sounded so obvious…" Airi giggled as they see a light coming from the end of the tunnel.

They exited the tunnel and found themselves in a area with a huge red crystal in the center. Leonard realizes it must be the huge red crystal where fire lizards are.

"This must be the place… Now to put the bait on the crystal…. Airi, you ready?" Leonard asked. Airi was hesitated for a moment.

"You… You won't betray me since we're enemies, aren't you…?" Airi asked uneasily. "No, I won't betray you, I promise. We're friends, right?" Leonard gave her a cocky smile. "Friends…?" Airi gasped as Leonard placed the lizard bait on the crystal.

Suddenly, a red lizard followed by two blue lizards leaped out of hiding and roared.

**Lizards**

The ice lizard lurged at Airi, but she blocked it with her scythe and drained a bit of its life force and slashed it three times with her scythe. Leonard thrusts his sword through the second ice lizard's gut, making blue blood fell to the ground and the ice lizard fell down, dead.

Leonard was hit by the talons of the fire lizard, making red gashes on his back appear. "Damn you!" Leonard growled as he slashed the fire lizard three times with his sword. Airi rushed in to help Leonard and slashed the fire lizard three times with her scythe.

The fire lizard growled as it breaths out fire at the two warriors, they dodged it. Airi made blue flames appear and hurled them at the fire lizard, giving it some moderate damage.

Leonard rushed in and slashed the fire lizard three times with his sword. The fire lizard slashed Leonard in the chest with its talons, but it was not serious.

Airi slashed the fire lizard three times with her scythe and kicked it in the head, making it recoil a bit.

"I'm putting an end to this!" Leonard shouted as he thrusts his sword through the fire lizard's head, making crimson blood fell to the ground. The fire lizard roared in agony as it fell to the ground, dead.

2 minutes later…

Leonard managed to get the fire stones out of the fire lizard's talons. "Now we can get the Goddess of Lepanne!" Leonard laughed cheerfully. He turned to Airi with a small smile.

"Well… I better get back to my friends now…" Before Leonard can walk away..."Wait!" Airi stopped him.

"Huh? What is it, Airi?" Leonard asked her confusedly. "I… I want to join you on your quest to save Princess Cisna…" Airi twiddled with her thumbs in embarrassment. "Huh? But what about your friends, Melona and Menace?" Leonard asked her.

"I… I want to leave the Swamp Witch's army and find a way to become a human girl in this world… Plus, I want to learn about it, the Knights and why the Magi want them so badly… Plus, I want to experience the joys and sorrows of humans so when I one day become a human girl, I can experience those things! Please, Leonard! Please let me join you and your friends!" Airi pleaded.

"…" Leonard looked at Airi's pleading eyes for about 2 minutes then he smiled and said "Welcome to our team, Airi." Airi gasped happily as she ran up and hugged him, making him blush a little.

"Master Leonard!" Iroha's voice called out, the two turned to see the rest of the party running up to them. The Queen's Blade Combatants saw Airi and were able to draw their weapons till Leonard stopped them.

"Everyone, meet the newest member of our adventuring party, Airi." Leonard smiled. "Nani?" Cute's eyes turned dotted when he said that.

Meanwhile… back on the Magi's black monoship…

Dora and Lamika bowed before the mysterious Grazel who still has his back turned.

"Lord Grazel, we have returned…" Lamika reported. "So? Did you gather anything…?" Grazel asked.

"Yes… We have fought and lost to the White Knight and his companions… And we have confirmed something…" Dora stated.

"The two girls who dressed oddly, Zoey and Alice have strange energies from their bodies that helped the White Knight perform the Fusion Verto… It may be the power of the Athwani…" Lamika explained.

"I see… so those two are the Princesses of the Athwani…" Grazel chuckled evilly. "Even though their mother has passed away 10,000 years ago, they still look young and must have used the Knight Gates to travel through time…"

"Is that really possible?" Dora asked Grazel. "The Knight Gates have the power of traveling through dimensions, it also has the power to travel to that dimension through time as well without the use of the ancient forbidden spells. Surely you know about that, do you, Dora and Lamika?" Grazel asked, not facing them.

"Yes, you had to make a deal with the god of death to travel through time. But the Knight Gates prevent that…" Lamika placed her hands on her hips.

"Dora, Lamika, I want you to find and kill the ones called Zoey and Alice, if we do that, then no one will stop us…" Grazel ordered.

"Yes lord Grazel!" Dora and Lamika bowed as they left the room.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and his friends meet with Count Drisdall and meet his son, Caesar who Dirsdall has trouble raising, Caesar offers to help our heroes with the help of his friend, Amir to get to the Bunker Lode Caverns, but they are attacked by two of the Magi Executioners and a giant direspder, will Caesar helped his new friends with the aid of Leonard's Knight? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: The Dragon Knight Rises! Part 1 of 3: The Count's Son. Ally yourself with the son of Count Drisdall, White Knight!

A/N: In the next chapter, the moment you all been waiting for, Caesar will appear to join our heroes in their fight against two of the Magi Executioners, so stay tune!


	13. The Dragon Knight Rises: Part 1 of 3

A/N: Here's a few things before I start this chapter, first, Noel Vermillion from Blazeblue will join our heroes during the fight with Aluete and Aine in the next chapter. Also, I have a few things to say to littleking9512. I'm still going with the Yulie/Sesshomaru pairing. And that's great you have become a signed member, but if you're going to become a good fanfic writer, you're gonna need to work on a few things. First, the grammar and spelling, when I saw your reviews as NO NAME, they were entirely all caps and I seen your signed reviews with no capitalization and stuff. And finally be creative, do what your heart feels best. Also, if you don't like Leonard being in a harem with women from different anime or games, then you have no reason to read this fanfic, sorry if I sound harsh or anything. Also, I'm the author of this story, so what I say, goes and I say I will still go with the Yulie/Sesshomaru pairing, if you don't like Yulie being paired with male anime characters, then don't read! Again, sorry if I sound harsh, but I hope you continue to read this story. Okay, that's enough from me, on with the fic!

"Count Dirsdall, the Dragon Whisperer, the ruler of Greede… He rules Greede with a fair and just hand… But he is extremely ill. He may be on his deathbed soon. He has a son, but his son could get in trouble sometimes and that gives him stress… His son is about to become friends with the White Knight and his companions…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 13: The Dragon Knight Rises! Part 1 of 3: The Count's Son

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Leonard grinned. "Shut… up!" Yulie growled at Leonard. "Idiot, we spent all this time after our fight with Melona and Menace looking for you and the fire lizard and you found it before us." Katja growled as well.

"But the thing is, we got what we came here for, correct?" Kara stated. "Plus, we made a new ally who was once our enemy." Dizzy smiled.

"Yeah… I still need to see if Airi is true to her word about joining our party." Reina nodded uneasily. "Don't worry, I won't betray you, I promise." Airi reassured her.

"Hey Airi, do you cook?" Maron asked the maid. "Uh… Yeah, I'm a pretty good cook." Airi nodded. "In that case, you can help me with the cooking!" Maron closed her eyes and smiled. "Ok!" Airi smiled back.

"Shall we head back to the Black Cherry in Greede?" Reina smiled. "Yes… Let's head on back to Greede." Eldore nodded. The party journeyed back to Greede with their prize in hand.

The party arrived back at Greede and in the Black Cherry showing the auctioneer the prize they have obtained from the fire lizard.

"Here is the firestone!" Zoey smiled as Leonard showed the auctioneer the firestone.

"Oh my goodness! You have found the firestone! At long last!" The auctioneer gasped like a schoolgirl.

"So you'll give us the Goddess of Lepanne now right?" Rana smiled, but then, the auctioneer laughed evilly.

"I'm so sorry! You didn't really think it would be that easy? You must be stupider than you look!" The auctioneer smirked evilly. "Ah crap, don't tell me we have to do something else!" Alice growled.

"Now, fools, watch as I reveal my true identi…" Before he can finish, Kara kicked him in the stomach. The auctioneer held his stomach in pain as he slightly fell on his knees.

"M-Miss Kara!" Maron gasped in shock. "That wasn't very nice!" Cham Cham frowned. "M-Mercy! Please, it was a joke! A jape, a jest, that's all!" The auctioneer begged. "Just wanted to see your faces when I said that…" He chuckled nervously.

"Well, you picked one hell of a time to joke around…" Nanael huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "It's been a long day. We're not in the mood for jokes." Kara glared at him.

The auctioneer sighed and stood up, making a rapid recovery from Kara's kick. "No, of course you wouldn't be. Fine. The Goddess of Lepanne, she is yours as promised. Please, take good care of her. That way, I can return to my business with a clear conscience to go with my broken ribs Now if we're all done, take care." The auctioneer bowed politely.

The party were outside the Black Cherry. Airi inspected the statue. "This statue will get us to see the Count?" She asked Eldore.

"Let's go and find out." Zoey suggested. The party nodded in agreement. "Count Drisdall lives in that large mansion we saw earlier directly across from the gondola station where we arrived. Easy enough to find." Eldore stated.

The party arrived at Count Drisda, one of the mansion guards stopped them.

"Halt." He issued. "Are you the guards here?" Ymir asked. "Yes, what is your business?" He asked. "We have something the Count might be interested in, a statue he's been looking for, the Goddess of Lepanne." Eldore smiled coolly.

The wang guard glared at them. "Really now. Did you think we're gonna fall for that?" He growled. "The Count has that piece. In fact, he just recently acquired it." The second wang guard stated.

"Huh? But we have it right here! Please let us see the Count!" Cute begged. "Yeah, the one the Count has is a fake! We have the real one right here!" Nowa added. "Move along, please." The first wang guard warned.

"Come on! Just tell him, please! Why would we lie?" Leonard pleaded. Suddenly, the young man who prayed for the dragon's soul arrived. "Trouble?" The young man asked the wang guards.

"Ah, Lord Caesar…. These folks here…. They're trying to claim they have the Goddess of Lepanne." The first wang guard told him. Caesar was in thought. "Really? They found the Goddess?" Caesar stared at them, but the one who caught his interest is Alice.

'Well, I be! They must be no ordinary travelers…' Caesar thought to himself. Yulie whispered to Leonard. "Psst, hey! Caesar? …As in Drisdall's only son and heir?"

"I heard from the townsfolk in Greede that he's a troublemaker who gave the Count stress…. But I think he's very intelligent to me, don't you think?" Maron asked everyone.

"Beats me…" Risty shrugged. "Something about his aura seems a bit odd, it has justice in it, but it has a second ancient one…" Alleyne glared at Caesar. "Yeah…" Leonard nodded slowly. Caesar turned to the party with a smile.

"So hey." He greeted. "Oh! Yes?" Yulie beamed. "Just in case, I want a look at this Goddess of Lepanne you say you got. Please, step inside." Caesar offered. The wang guards opened the gates. "Just in case…?" Tomoe wondered as the party entered the mansion.

The party and Caesar were in his room inspecting the Goddess of Lepanne.

Caesar inspected the Goddess. "This is the Goddess of Lepanne, huh?" Caesar smiled. 'Yup! Real as real can be!" Yulie nodded. "Okay, but why'd you bring it here?" Caesar asked.

"It's for Count Drisdall. We want to ask him a favor in return." Zoey told him. "A favor…?" Caesar asked confusedly.

"I don't know… Isn't bribing public officials against the law?" Caesar questioned. "Please!" Cute begged. "We wouldn't do that, honest! We're only doing this to rescue someone!"

Caesar laughed a little. "Calm down. Just joking. And I know your statue is real." Caesar reassured. "You do? Then what about the Count's?" Leonard questioned.

Caesar laughed a little again. "Oh, that's a fake I threw together. Yeah, if you saw 'em slobber over it… They'll kill me when they see the real one. Oh well…" Caesar said in a easy going tone. "What?" "Nani?" The female members of the party, mostly the younger and teenage ones gawked.

"Alright." Caesar stood up from his seat. "Let's go see my old man. Time to fess up." Caesar smiled warmly at Alice which made her blush a little as he picks up the Goddess. 'What the hell, Alice! Why are you blushing! It's not like you're falling for this guy! But then again… he's cute…' Alice thought to herself.

Kara sniggered. "The townsfolk were right about him…" Kara smirked. Eldore only grunted.

In the Count's room, a man in his mid 50s having brown white hair, wore glasses and wears red count's clothes is sleeping in his room, but it seems he is really ill. The butler noticed The party and Caesar walking into the Count's room.

Eldore noticed the fake Goddess of Lepanne. Count Dirsdall got up and noticed Caesar and frowned a little and said "What is it, Caesar? Who are these people? And why do some of them wear odd clothing?" He demanded.

"Hey Dad. I've got some good news and a little bad news… Sadly, your statue is a fake…" Caesar smiled nervously. "But, the good news is these folks brought the real one." He gestured to Leonard and the party who bowed politely except for Nanael who was looking at the scenery and imaging herself living in such a place.

"What?" Count Drisdall frowned deeper. "And you knew about it? You lied to me, again? How many times must I warn you…" The Count coughed weakly. 'Yeah, yeah, I know, Dad. I blew it." Caesar said, as if he somewhat cares. "But come on, you've gotta learn to relax, really!"

"I made the one that I gave you. Boy, did have you fooled!" Caesar laughed cheerfully and said "I thought I did a pretty good job." "Oh my boy…" Count Drisdall muttered in disappointment.

"Well, that's my cue to go. Hey, be sure to thank these folks. If it wasn't for them, where would you be? Later!" Caesar waved cheerfully as he exited causalley. "This is the last straw! I'm disowning you this time, you useless idio…" Before he can finish, he coughed again and Caesar was gone. He turned to the party.

"Excuse me… That couldn't have been pleasant to watch. I've just about given up on that feckless son of mine… Doesn't he see how little time I have left…?" Count Drisdall sighed sadly. "Huh?" Maron asked confusedly.

"In any case, you have indeed brought me the real Goddess of Lepanne. Oh, if you knew how long I have searched for this treasure!" Count Drisdall smiled as he stood up from his bed.

"You see, my wife and I saw it when we first went to an art museum, years ago… She… is gone now, but when I look upon this, it's as if all took place just yesterday. And yet, my son makes light of it. Well, regardless, I am very much in your debt. Tell me how I might repay you. If it is within my power, I shall." Count Drisdall asked.

Leonard, Yulie, Alice and Zoey nodded to each other and begin explaining why they're here.

"I see… You want Greede to be placed so that you can enter the caverns?" The Count asked. "That's correct, Count Dirsdal." Tomoe nodded. "Well, I'd be more than happy to do that for you, except…" The Count stopped in mid sentence.

"What is it?" Junko asked. "As you know, the mining season has ended, so I decided to give Amir some vacation time. He's the Demithor's handler, you see." The Count's butler came in with a tray with a little on it and gave it to the Count.

"I suspect he's spending his holiday somewhere in the city, but I have no idea where, I'm afraid. You have to find Amir yourselves, if that's all right, and give him this message from me. But he's very committed, so once he reads it, I'm sure he will lend you a hand." The Count gave Leonard the letter.

The party exited the room to see Caesar leaning on a wall, he smiled at the party as they followed him to his room.

"Aha, have to find Amir, huh?" Caesar grinned. "Yes, that's correct, Mr. Caesar." Dizzy nodded. "Please, call me Caesar. Well, your best bet would be to check downtown at the bar. Or under it, knowing Amir."

"Got it, thanks!" Leonard nodded. "Actually… I have a little favor to ask." Caesar looked down a little embarrassed. "What is it?" Cattleya asked politely.

"I was, um, hoping to tag along." Caesar said simply. "With us?" Jean blinked. "Dad kind of kicked me out of the house. Come on, I could really use the company." Caesar begged. Leonard turned to his friends as Kara came in and said "That makes one of us then." She replied smugly.

"Why not? Come with us if you like." Eldore smiled. "Wow! Seriously? Thanks friendly old guy whose name I don't know!" Caesar beamed as he stood up. "All of you, I owe you big time! And I loved the clothes some of you wear. They're unlike anything I have ever seen." Caesar bowed politely.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kara whispered to Eldore. "Have you forgotten the rumors about this man? He made his father really angry with that fake statue." Alleyne scolded and whispered to Eldore.

"This Caesar… He doesn't strike you as a curious fellow, Kara?" Eldore asked. "Why?" Kara questioned. "Didn't you see? The gems in that fake Goddess were real firestones. Not just one, but two of them, mind you. He's no ordinary fool. Otherwise, how would he have gotten those stones?" Eldore stated his theories.

"He put far more effort into crafting that fake than we put into finding the real one." Eldore stated as he and the rest saw Caesar shaking Leonard's hand. "It's true. Not to mention, he did it for his father's sake." Nowa nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if he'll be any good in a fight, but hey, he's got a big heart. That has to count for something, right?" Yulie agreed. The party watched Caesar admiring Leonard, Zoey and Alice's clothes.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and his friends with their new friends Caesar and Amir head into the Underbelly to get the Demithor to the Bunker Lode Caverns, but they discovered a Knight Gate that only Caesar, his father and Amir knows. Then, they are attacked by two of the Magi Executioners, Aleute Katz and Aine, but then, out of the Knight Gate is a woman who is a expect gunslinger who comes to our heroes aid. Who is she? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: The Dragon Knight Rises!: Part 2 of 3: The Azure Successor Appears! Team up with the Azure Successor to defeat the two Magi Executioners, White Knight!

A/N: So what do you think? Next up is where Noel Vermilion joins our heroes in fight against the two of the Magi Executioners. And also, a second opening and ending will be in the next chapter, so stay tune!


	14. The Dragon Knight Rises: Part 2 of 3

White Knight Chronicles Heroes second opening plays

**Transformers Evo plays**

We see the WKC world in space.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. I am the leader of the Knights and pactmaker of the White Knight, Leonard! Eh? You didn't catch that? Well, I will say it again. My name is Leonard, pactmaker of the White Knight! Now, White Knight Chronicles Heroes begins… Verto!" Leonard's voice narrated as a sinister person in shadows appears and spreads his arms evilly and then disappears. And then the title White Knight Chronicles Heroes appears.

We see an army of Magi soldiers and black knaves marching towards the screen.

Then we see Luna riding her giant mike in the sky with Hyumina following her

**Out of the darkness, someone is rending the silence, awaking the planet from its sleep. Who is it?**

We see Dragias leaping down with the Black Knight transparent and did a tyrant arm move and monsters rises out of nowhere.

**Look, evil spirits are right before you**

We see Reina, Mai and Caesar in battle ready positions in front of the Count's mansion in Greede as Caesar transformed into the Dragon Knight and they charged towards the screen.

**There's nowhere to run, so take 'em straight on!**

We see Yulie, Maron, Cinque Izumi, Tomoe, Tai and Agumon, Wedding Peach, Alleyne and Sakura Avalon doing acobratic like moves to exit the screen in the Van Haven Waste

**Someone told me to erase my fears and worries**

We see Irma and Eldore with Claudette with her arms crossed and a flash occurred.

**We reconstruct our minds**

We see Leonard in a brave position in front of Balandor Castle

**Clench your fists tightly**

We see the Dragon Knight, Reina, Mai, Dizzy, Junko in the first screen, we see Alleyne, Nowa, Elcair Martinozzi, Risty, Tomoe, Yukikaze Panettone in the second screen, Ash and the gang from the Hoenn arc in Pokemon, Yulie, Kara, Elina, Echidna, Nyx, Katja and Hana, Airi, Nanael, Lili, Jubei, Kotone-chan in the third screen, Eldore, Aldra, Irma, Mina, Iroha, Ymir, Sakura Avalon, Claudette, The Azugirls, and Noel in the final screen, all in battle ready positions.

**And believe in each other's bonds…**

Leonard raises his fist in heroics and transformed into the White Knight and charged at the screen, we see Cisna, Zoey and Alice in transparent looking at the screen in the sky and we see a mysterious airship.

**We fight!**

We see Yulie, Ymir and Meling fighting Aluete in the Frass Chasm, then we see the Dragon Knight fighting one of Team Rocket's giant robots

**So all I can do and all you can do**

We see Reina clashing weapons with Melona in the Greydall Plain and Hyumina firing her weapons in the Van Haven Waste with Cinque charging at her, dodging the bullets.

**Is spread your wings and transform!**

We see Menace launching spirit punch projectiles at Echidna who blocked them with a grin and we see the Dogma Rift with Cute and Dora clashing and Lamika and Elina punching each other's fists

**Take the anger piercing your heart and turn it into strength!**

We see the red skies and the Yshrenia symbol with Shapur smirking evilly along with the Magi Executioners and the camera zooms in on Grazel who's eyes glowed with dark energy and we see, Claudette, Echidna, Leo, Eldore, Yukari and Nyamo in front of the Dogma Rift temple as the energy blasts knocked them away and Leonard struggling with the dark energy but then transformed into the White Knight.

**Now all I can do and all you can do is shine and transform**

We see Cisna, Zoey and Alice glowed with holy energy as they opened their eyes

**To that stage of evolution**

We see the White Knight before the final screen glowing with holy energy as he charges towards the Sun King in shadows glowing in dark energy while flying and the screen flashes

**Touch and go!**

We see Leonard, Yulie, Caesar, Eldore, Kara, Zoey, Alice, the Queen's Blade Combatants, and Queen's Gate Warriors in space in front of the WKC world with the White Knight and Dragon Knight transparent and large on top of the words, White Knight Chronicles.

"Caesar… the son of Count Drisdall… Is he a troublemaker as the people of Greede say? But he has a kind heart and a care free attitude… The winds of time say Caesar will play an important role in the battle of the Knights and the age old struggle between good and evil…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 14: The Dragon Knight Rises!: Part 2 of 3: The Azure Successor

The party exited the mansion. "So, first thing we should do is go to the bar in downtown." Caesar smiled, and then he brought something up.

"By the way, where did you guys get those really cool clothes? Balandor? Albana?" "Um…" Dizzy pressed her fingers nervously. "How to put this…? Some of us are from other worlds pulled here by mysterious relics called Knight Gates…" She simply stated.

"You don't say…" Caesar gasped in awe, and then he remembered something. "Wait a second! Knight Gate? As in, the ones from age's past?" He asked.

"Yes! How did you know?" Zoey asked. "We have one underground. Dad always said weird things come out of that thing, but it helped Greede in some way that only he knows. I will show it to you when we find Amir. Come on, let's go, gang!" Caesar said cheerfully as he walks towards the central station.

"Caesar is gonna get us killed…" Alleyne grumbled. "Don't worry, Alleyne." Alice reassured her. "I'm sure he won't get us dead. I trust him." Alleyne gave Alice a skeptical look but nodded in agreement as the party followed Caesar.

After taking the train to downtown Greede, with Caesar's help, they located the bar.

Caesar opened the doors and exclaimed "Hey everyone! Caesar's here!" "Hey hey, Caesar!" "Hi Caesar." Was the responses from the people in the bar. Caesar noticed a papitaur who wore worker clothes and glasses and has brown hair and rabbit ears drinking his alcohol.

"Yo, Amir!" Caesar greeted. "Huh?" Amir noticed Caesar and gasped. "M-Master Caesar! Why, fancy meeting you here!" Amir noticed Caesar's friends. "And who might these people be? New friends of yours?" He asked the son of Count Drisdall.

"Yep. And they want to see you about something my dad owes them." Caesar motioned over to Leonard who nodded and gave Amir the Count's letter. Amir opened it and read the letter and gasped as he finished reading it.

"Ohh! This could be only one man's handwriting! The Count has sent you!" Amir gasped as he stood up from his bar stool and bowed politely. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am at your service. I would be happy to move the Demithor." Amir also saluted.

"Really? Thanks!" Maron beamed. "One eesnsy problem. I cannot do it on my own. We need to pass through the corridors of Greede's Underbelly to reach the Demithor's head. But no one clears out the monsters this time of year. Big, scary and deadly monsters, especially the direspiders!" Amir whimpered.

"S-Spiders…?" Mai clenched her teeth in fear. "Hey, no worries. Like I'd let my pal Amir get hurt! I'll be right there to watch your back. They pick on you at their own risk. Plus, can you show my new friends the Knight Gate in the Underbelly?" Caesar winked to Amir. Amir gasped in awe.

"Young master! You just called me your 'pal'! This is the happiest day of my life!" Amir bowed gratefully and cried after taking off his glasses. Kara grunted and muttered "This will be a long day."

"To get to the Underbelly, we'll need to use the downtown entrance not far from here. Once we're there, ladies and gentlemen, I'll show you the way." Amir saluted again.

"You heard him! Amir's in charge now. Move out!" Caesar grinned.

Meanwhile…

Cyrus and his companions were trudging through the harsh desert of Languish. Cyrus looked at his hand. "This heat…" Cyrus muttered as they pressed forward.

Back to the party

"…And that's why we need to go into the Underbelly." Caesar was negotiating with the guard guarding the entrance to the Underbelly.

"…Ok, but don't blame me if you get hurt." The guard muttered as he stepped aside.

The party entered the Underbelly and were down the stairs. "These halls'll take us right out… next to the Demithor's head." Caesar smiled to his friends. "Ya know, I hear the monsters, especially the direspiders are extra nasty this time of the year. Should make for a fun trip."

"What's fun about it?" Yulie complained. Caesar turned to Yulie with a smile. "Well… We won't get bored, will we?"

"Caesar, please be serious. We're trying to rescue Princess Cisna." Reina scolded. "Princess Cisna, eh? You haven't told me about her. I guess that's why you need Dad's permission to get the city up, huh?" Caesar grinned.

"If I remember correctly, Princess Cisna is the heir to the kingdom of Balandor. But why is she kidnapped? This hasn't reached Greede…" Amir wondered.

"That's because evil bastards called the Magi kidnapped her for reasons unknown and murdered her father, the King of Balandor." Junko frowned.

"I see… So you got to rescue her at all costs, huh? Count me in! I could use some little action! Howah!" Caesar did a karate pose. Some of the Queen's Blade Combatants sighed in annoyance while Leonard sighed and smiled and shook his head.

They begin their trek to the Knight Gate in the second floor, they have to fight monsters and open the gates. Eventually, they arrived in a huge room with a familiar looking giant gate in the center.

"Wow… So that's a Knight Gate, one of the relics that brought some of you here to our world…" Yulie gasped in awe as she admired the Gate. "Yeah…" Alice nodded. "I guess I have to thank that relic for bringing us here in the first place, otherwise you guys would be in trouble."

Caesar walked up closer to the Gate. "Dad always told me legends about the Knight Gates, how they were left by the Ancients for what reason unknown. It popped out some really strange things from other worlds that helped Greede." Caesar turned to his buddies with a grin. "Did you know the Knight Gate spitted out kimonos?"

"What? You have kimonos, here?" Mai blinked. "Yep… And Dad's working on a holiday to use these things. I suggested to him in a joke we should call it Caesar Day." Caesar laughed.

"I think Caesar Day is a good idea. You must honor these things the Knight Gate has pulled into this world." Lili smiled. "Really? Ah, that's nice of you, uh… Lili, right?" Caesar smiled even wider.

"Or maybe we should call it your deaths!" A voice called out. "W-Who's there?" Amir panicked. The party turned around to see Aluete and Aine glaring at them.

"Hey, this area is off limits to even cute girls like you!" Caesar pointed his finger accusingly at the two. "Just who the hell are you two?" He demanded.

Aluete chuckled evilly. "I'm… the Meowerful Patissier, Aluete Katz!" She struck a pose, but sweat dropped when the younger members of the party laughed at her title.

"I told you they would laugh, Aluete. I'm the Gravity Gunner, Aine." Aine sighed in annoyance. "Me and my partner are two of the six Magi Executioners and we have come to kill you lot, epseically the ones called Zoey and Alice." She pointed her finger at Zoey and Alice.

"U-Us?" Zoey gulped. "So… the Magi has placed a bounty on our heads, huh?" Alice frowned, whipping out her guns and aiming them at the two.

"Eh?" Aluete noticed Maron and smirked. "Well, aren't you a novice cook…" "W-What?" Maron frowned, getting her claws ready. "Never mind. We'll fight you along with our pet." Aluete whistled as a huge brown spider crawled out of the ceiling and landed in front of our heroes.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mai panicked as she hid behind the rest of the party. "D-Don't let it into my breasts!" She whimpered. "Damn! A direspider!" Eldore frowned.

"Um… What should we do, young masters?" Amir stammered. "Simple, we fight it! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Caesar grinned as he whipped out his spear and pointed it at the direspider.

"I have a better idea. Verto!" Leonard uses the Knight's Ark to transform into the White Knight. "Wow!" Amir gasped in awe. Caesar whistled and said "You guys sure are full of surprises."

"So, the White Knight has shown himself. Bring it on, then." Aluete whipped out a small katana and got ready for battle.

**Meowderful Pattiser: Aluete Katz**

**Gravity Gunner: Aine**

**Eight Legged Insect: Direspider**

"Take this!" Maron shouted as she and Aluete clashed weapons for about ten seconds till Maron got the upper hand and swipe her three times.

Caesar charged at Aine, she smirked and used something weird, she manipulated the gravity and fired five gun shots at Caesar, hitting him for medium damage.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't know a girl like you can do that!" Caesar gasped in shock and awe. "Get used to it, Outcast of Greede because this next one is gonna hurt you than the last one." Aine smirked evilly as she manipulated the gravity again and used her pistol to fire the debris which combined into a huge boulder at Caesar, Kara leaped into the air and cut it in half, saving Caesar from it.

"Thanks Kara!" Caesar gave her a thumbs up. "Don't get used to it." Kara sneered as she rushed at Aine at super lightning fast speed and slashed her three times with her sword.

The direspider under Aluete and Aine's control charged at the White Knight, but he blocked its attack with his Argent Shield. Suddenly, the Knight Gate begin to activate!

"The Knight Gate?" Reina gasped. All eyes turned to see it activating. "I wonder what's gonna come out of it?" Caesar wondered.

Suddenly, a 17 year woman who wore a blue beret and blue clothes, but they looked futuristic to be the ones from modern and past times of other worlds and strapped to her sides are two futuristic looking guns leaped out of the Gate and landed a few feet before the party and their enemies.

'Strange… This strange gate took me to some unknown location. Jin passed through that gate and I had to follow him… Where am I?' She thought to herself, then she noticed the party fighting off the direspider.

'Those people are in trouble!" Noel glared at the giant spider in front of her and whipped out her guns and shouted "Bullet Rain!" She fired rapid fire gun shots at the direspider, making green blood appear on its side where the bullet holes are, then she charged at the direspider after Lili landed a kick on the monster's head and jabbed it three times with her guns then she did a back flip and combined her guns together to make a gun with a rocket with a face of a funny shark on it. She yelled and fired the rocket, hitting the direspider for massive damage..

"Hot damn! That girl packs serious firepower!" Caesar whistled as he dodged a gun shot from Aine and he charged at her and jabbed her three times with his spear.

"Gah!" Aine growled as she held her arm in pain, it was bleeding slightly. "Not bad for a aristocrat." Aine fired gunshots at Reina and Dizzy, they dodged them and hit Aine 5 times with their attacks.

Aluete was clashing with Anastasia and Katja's manikin slashed her three times with her claws. "Darn it! Take this!" Aluete yelled as she slams her sword down in the ground and made a earthquake attack that almost hit the party.

"Lightning Bolt!" Eldore summoned lightning which hit the direspider for even more damage. The direspider screeched in pain and anger as it spit out a web which caught the White Knight.

"Crap!" The White Knight swore. Suddenly, Airi and the White Knight glowed with energy. "Leonard!" She called out to him. "Got it!" The White Knight nodded as both of them shouted "Fusion Verto!" Airi turned into red energy and went into the White Knight.

The White Knight's cape is now black and white like Airi's clothes and he holds a giant version of Airi's scythe and still has his shield. The White Knight struck a pose and shouted in both Leonard and Airi's voice "White Knight Infernal Temptress Mode!"

"Woohoo! Kick some ass with that form, Leonard!" Caesar cheered. The White Knight glared at the direspider as the White Knight uses his scythe to cut the web, freeing himself.

The direspider charged at the White Knight, ignoring the bullet shots and energy slashes from Airi and Cute. The White Knight lashed his scythe at the monster, the blade digging deeper into its body, then the White Knight sucked the life out of the direspider.

"Time to end this!" Junko leaped into the air and slashed the direspider's head off, making a waterfall of green blood spurt out, not hitting the party.

Alleyne, Nowa, Iroha, Cham Cham and Nanael combined their attacks to knock both Aluete and Aine into each other.

"Crud…" Aluete muttered as she and her partner stood up and saw the party with their weapons pointing at them. "We'll settle this next time. Keep the White Knight safe for us." Aine frowned as they warped out of sight and out of Greede.

"Ah, whatever, they'll be back." Caesar smirked, not caring.

Noel turned to Leonard and Airi who reverted back to normal and bowed politely. "My name is NOL Lieutenant Noel Vermillion. It's a pleasure to meet you…" "Leonard. And what the hell is NOL?" Leonard scratched the back of his head nervously.

"NOL stands for the Novius Orbis Libraium, a powerful organization that uses Ars Magus, a powerful combination of science and magic…" Eldore explained.

"Really? That's incredible!" Amir beamed. Then he went up to the Knight Gate and frowned. "Bad news, gentlemen… The battle has short circuited the Gate. It could take weeks to repair it." He reported.

"Then I'm stuck here? Oh no…" Noel looked down in sadness, then she eyed Reina's breasts and frowned and pointed her finger accusingly at Reina and shouted "Your breasts are illegal!" "W-What?" Reina sweat dropped.

Yulie whispered to Kara. "What's with her?" Kara smirked and simply said "It sounds like she has a chest inferiority complex… Who could blame our friends from the world of the Queen's Blade? They have chests that out ranks ours."

"Yeah but… Hey, wait a minute!" Yulie fumed.

After introducing themselves to their newest member of their party and explaining the situation, they made it to the Demithor's head.

The party were outside and Maron gasped in awe as the Demithor's head. "Look how huge it is!" She pointed. "Yeah, it's huge!" Leonard nodded in awe. The Demithor made a soft roar which resulted in a small tremor.

"Whoa! Take it easy, buddy!" Nanael wailed. "Amir! Take it away!" Caesar softly pushed Amir towards the viewing platform. Amir turned to his friends and saluted. "Right then, stand back. I'm going to established communication!" He ran towards the viewing platform and was on it and cleared his throat.

"Roar!" He did some more roars and did some positions that got some of the party, mostly the otherworlders confused. Suddenly, they felt another tremor. "W-What's going on!" Zoey panicked.

"At last we're moving." Eldore smiled. The Demithor climb up the mountains and was near the Bunker Lode Caverns and the city connected to the caverns.

"Wow!" Leonard gasped in awe. "How did it do that!" He asked. "It worked young master! Gentlemen!" Amir waved. "Right, shall we?" Caesar smiled to his friends as he head towards the exit. The party and Amir followed suit.

To be continued…

Ending 2: Koi Koi 7 ending

We see Leonard in the Balastor Fields looking at the sky while sitting on the ground with the White Knight transparent and standing up, also looking at the sky.

He sees Zoey and Alice transparent in the sky, Yulie too.

Then he sees the Queen's Blade Combatants some of them in shadows.

Next, he sees The Queen's Gate Warriors

He sees Eldore with his back turned

Next, he sees Caesar grinning with the Dragon Knight beside him

Next he sees the anime characters from Book 1 in shadows

Then he sees Kara with a mysterious Knight in shadows (Cough! The Black Knight! Cough!)

Finally, he sees Cisna smiling at him, then he stands up and looks at the screen with a heroic smile then switched to the White Knight also looking at the screen with his eyes glowing blue and the screen fade to black.

Next episode…

Cisna: Our heroes finally arrived at the Bunker Lode Caverns to rescue me. They faced the sinaster Belcitane, and the keeper of the Knight's Ark who is in fury, but these turn of events will awaken the Dragon Knight and the one who will be its pactmaker… Will Leonard save me and find the next pactmaker? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: The Dragon Knight Rises: Part 3 of 3: Arise Dragon Knight! Belcitane Meets his End! Fight along side the Dragon Knight to put an end to Belcitane's evil, White Knight!

A/N: Next up, the moment you have been waiting for, the Dragon Knight will appear. Also, to answer your question, masterart, Aluete, Aine, Hyumina and Luna are villains from the Queen's Gate video game, well, Aluete will switch sides later in Book 1. Thank you for your review regarding that question. See you next time!


	15. The Dragon Knight Rises: Part 3 of 3

A/N: After this chapter, I'm taking a break from it to work on my Golden Sun fanfic, but don't worry, I will be back soon to finish it! Now on with the chapter!

"The Dragon Knight… Otherwise known as the Lord of the Dragons… One of the five Knights that wore armor of dragons…. It is the master of the lance and has the ability to fly like the Black Knight… Should it fall into the wrong hands, the dragons would face extinction…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 15: The Dragon Knight Rises: Part 3 of 3: Arise Dragon Knight! Belcitane Meets his End!

The party were standing in front of the train station in downtown Greede. "We're almost there…" Eldore slowly smiled.

"Yup…" Yulie nodded. "Took long enough." Leonard stepped forward. "Cisna must be close." Leonard said in determination.

"So, is this princess hot?" Caesar asked. "The way he goes on about her, whew! Boy oh boy, she must be smokin." Caesar grinned. "Pervert…" Alleyne muttered. "Hey, move it." Kara scolded. "Aye aye, captain…" Katja did a mock salute and frowned.

The party took the train and were in the Bunker Lode Caverns.

Caesar turned to his friends with a serious look. "Be careful by the ruins, that's dragon territory. A number of our workers have been attacked. But the weird part is, the dragons never acted like that before. I wonder why… Generally speaking, dragons and humans always get along, but they don't like people anywhere near their nest. For now, my dad's suspended work in that area. Also, one of the dragons that lives in the ruins wears armor." Caesar explained.

"An armored dragon…?" Kara wondered, in her thoughts… 'That must be the one we're looking for… once we killed that and the pactmaker, whoever he or she is, the Knight's Ark will be ours… but is this right? Am I gonna kill more innocent creatures to follow this Goal my brother is trying to achieve?' she thought sadly.

"Crazy, right? But that's the story. At least that's what they say. Hey, it's not as if I've seen the thing myself." Caesar smiled care freely.

"So basically, going after the Princess will only piss it off." Lili frowned as she folded her arms. Yulie sighed and muttered "Figures…"

"Hey, no sweat! Dragons like me. Well, probably. Anyway, it'll be an adventure." Caesar reassured them, Kara sneered.

"Let's hurry. And pray that we're not too late." Noel stated in determination.

When they got to where the middle of the caverns is, they saw Magi soldiers and a black troll like creature patrolling the area.

"Magi!" Cattleya frowned. "Yeah, but what the heck is that ogre like thing?" Ymir pointed to the black creature. "That is called a black knave, monsters created by the Magi…" Kara frowned as she unsheathed her sword.

'How does Kara know these things?' Alice thought to herself as she whipped out her whip and rushed out and used it to grab a Magi axeman and slams him into the ground.

"What the? It's the White Knight and his companions!" A Magi swordsman growled as he unsheathed his sword, so did his allies, the black knave also charged into action.

Mai whipped out her fan and did some amazing combo moves that resulted in making multiple flaming fans and killed 3 Magi soldiers. Ymir did a spinning attack that killed 2 Magi soldiers.

Caesar dodged a swipe from a Magi axeman and jabbed his spear through the axeman's gut, blood fell to the ground as the Magi axeman fell down, dead.

Lili charged at the black knave, dodging every swipe from its mace and jumped into the air and slams her foot down into the knave's face, black blood squirted out of the knave as it fell on its back, dead.

Leonard, Eldore and Reina and Tomoe finished off the rest of the remaining Magi soldiers. "Cisna must be close! Let's hurry!" Zoey shouted. The party nodded in agreement as they pressed forward.

They fought dragons and more Magi soldiers that got in their way, eventually, they made it to the ruins deep in the mines.

They saw Belcitane and his men interrogating Cisna. Leonard and his friends ran up. "Cisna, I'm here!" He called out. Cisna and the Magi noticed them,

"Leonard!" Cisna called out happily. Belcitane frowned and said "Must you always show up right in the nick of time? I must say you're starting to become a bit of a cliché."

"Shut up!" Zoey glared. "Fine with us. Now let her go!" Leonard issued. Caesar stared at Belcitane. "Hey, he's one of the Magi? Gotta say I'm digging his haircut." Caesar smiled.

"This is no time to be impressed, you idiot!" Kara growled. Belcitane noticed the new members of the party.

"Oh? Found new friends have we? Raise a whole army! You still won't stand a chance against us!" Unknown to Belcitane, Shapur was talking to a Magi soldier about something.

"You do know you're wasting your time searching these ruins?" Eldore glared at the enemy. "If you mean for the Ark, we're waiting, not searching. The dragon who carries it has to return sometime." Belcitane smirked evilly.

"Why wait? We'll kick your asses right now!" Junko unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Belcitane and his men.

"Oh really? You'll help pass the time? How kind of you!" Belcitane got into a battle stance as the Magi unsheathed his weapons.

**Harlequin Hellraiser: Belcitane**

"We remember you…" Maron frowned as she slashed a Magi swordsman to death. "What, is he afraid of you guys or something?" Caesar wondered as he dodged a jab from a Magi spearman and killed him with his own spear.

"How thoughtful, you remember me… Too bad you will die by my hands!" Belcitane laughed evilly as he hurled a fireball at the party, they dodged it. Airi charged at Belcitane and slashed him three times with her scythe and drain a bit of his energy.

"W-What the…? Why do I feel weaker a little bit?" Belcitane gasped. He glared at Airi. 'It must be this girl! She's no ordinary girl, I can tell!' "Hey Belcitane!" Zoey called out. "Your fly is open!"

"What? Where? And what do you mean my fly is open?" Belcitane demanded, but Zoey leaped into the air and did a kick that knocked him to the ground.

"I mean that!" Zoey replied smugly. "D-Damn you, you little bitch!" Belcitane growled in anger as he made ice shards appear to hit her, but thanks to her cat like reflexes which shocked Belcitane, she dodged that.

Reina and Eldore double teamed on two Magi swordsmen and defeated them. Tomoe slashed the final Magi swordsman to death.

Leonard charged at Belcitane and slashed him three times with his sword. Belcitane growled as he wiped some blood from his mouth and casted Arctic Lance which Leonard dodged it.

Yulie fired three arrows at Belcitane, which he dodged them and he hurled a fireball at her, she was hit, but recovered quickly.

Noel and Alice fired gunshots at Belcitane which hit him for medium damage.

Kara charged at Belcitane and slashed him three times with her sword. Nowa leaped into the air and tried to bash Belcitane in the head with her staff, but he used wind magic to blow her away and knocked her to the ground.

"Nowa!" Alleyne gasped, and then glared at Belcitane and charged at him and hit him three times with her staff.

Jean meekly let out a battle cry and hit Belcitane weakly with his staff. Cattleya charged at the evil Magi member and tried to slash him, but he was quick to dodge it.

Eldore hurled a fireball at Belcitane and it hit him for medium damage.

Belcitane growled and said "All right. Let's dispense with the foreplay." He snaps his fingers and two Magi soldiers step forward and held two Gigas cards to their heads and said "Adveni." They transformed into two Gigatnes.

"Oh you got to be fricking kidding me!" Nanael growled angrily. "Hold on, I will handle this…" Noel glared at the two Gigates and whipped out her guns.

Noel glowed with blue energy and with a powerful scream, she fired two powerful energy shots that blasted the two Gigatnes' heads clean off, the two now dead corpses fell to the ground.

"Holy… Now that is some serious firepower!" Caesar whistled. Leonard glared at Belcitane as he stepped forward, suddenly, they heard a dragon's roar. Everyone looked up to see something flying in the skies.

"It's the dragon!" Leonard gasped. Eldore stared and said "And it makes the one in the Flandars seem small in comparison…." "Damn! That's how to make a kickass entrance!" Caesar grinned.

The dragon swoops down, revealing to be a huge purple armored dragon with a dragon's tooth like tail. It knocked some debris that almost hit Cisna and her captives, Cisna let out a shout in shock.

"Cisna!" Leonard gasped. Belcitane smirked evilly and said "Yes, that's it. Get nice and angry!" Belcitane casted a spell that made them vanish.

"What the…? They vanished!" Ymir gasped. "Clever… He wants the dragon to finish us off for him." Eldore frowned. "Well, you wanna talk about it or do something about it?" Caesar said cheerfully.

The dragon landed a few feet before the party. It is known as the Guardian of Dragonkind, the Dragon Matriarch!

"Stand back, I will handle this." Leonard got out his Knight's Ark and shouted "Verto!" He transformed into the White Knight.

Ymir glowed with energy. "Leonard!" She called out to him. The White Knight nodded and both of them shouted "Fusion Verto!" Ymir turned into energy and went into the White Knight. The White Knight's cape is now pink and he holds a giant version of Ymir's axe.

The White Knight struck a pose and shouted in both Leonard and Ymir's voices "White Knight Steel Princess Mode!"

**Guardian of Dragonkind: Dragon Matriarch**

"Now I will show you how powerful axes are!" Ymir's voice said as the White Knight swipes his axe at the Dragon Matriarch three times. "Murderer!" The Dragon Matriarch hissed.

"Wha! It spoke!" Cute covered her mouth in shock. "I will avenge my kin by destroying you!" The Dragon Matriarch yelled in anger as it rams into the White Knight, pushing him back a little bit.

"What does she mean by avenging her kind?" Hana stammered. "Wait a minute… Does she mean that dragon the Black Knight killed?" Katja figured. "Who cares? It's attacking us!" Caesar shouted as the White Knight and Dragon Matriarch clashed.

The DM grabbed the White Knight by her claws and breathes fire at him, damaging him a little bit, but the White Knight retaliated by slashing her three times with his axe.

"Leonard, we have to calm it down somehow!" Ymir, naked and transparent told him. "I know!" Leonard, in his armor and transparent as well nodded.

Both titans clashed for about 50 seconds till the White Knight got the upper hand and swipe the DM five times with his axe. That soothed the DM's rage.

"What's she doing?" Yulie wondered. "No idea. But, she finally seems to realize we're not her enemy." Caesar smiled. "I made a terrible mistake this day… The death of my beloved child made me blind with grief and rage. I did not know I was savaging the person I was destined to serve." The DM said sadly.

"What?" Reina gasped. All eyes turned to Caesar. "The one who is to receive the Dragon's Ark…" Eldore stated. "Well, what do you know?" Caesar slowly smiled, suddenly, Belcitane and his men appear with Cisna.

"Cisna!" Leonard gasped after he and Ymir reverted back to normal. "I have to admit, that didn't turn out quite the way I had hoped, but that's all right. For you see, friends…" Belcitane got out a red Gigas card.

"I have a Gigas, too. One that with power that puts your oversized lizard's to shame! Come forth, Sargataes! Adveni…" Belcitane shouted evilly as he transformed into a giant monstrous scorpion like human monster. It is known as the Demon Tyrant, Sargataes! Cisna gasped in shock.

Sargataes fired a laser at the Dm, which she blocked. But it knocked her back a little. She was about to attack, but she felled into his trap and energy arrows rain down on her, hurting her. The DM fell to the ground, she was on the blink of death.

"Gotcha!" Sargataes sniggered evilly. "She's in trouble. Those bastards… They laid a trap for her!" Caesar growled angrily as he ran up to the DM's aid. "Caesar!" Jean gasped.

"Hey! Hang in there!" Caesar shouted as he was near the dragon. The DM noticed Caesar and gasped. "…It… It is you… The power… brought you here, guided us together…" The DM said weakly.

"What?" Caesar's eyes widen in shock. "For countless years, I have protected… this power… Waiting… to return it to you… And now, that time has come. Take it, my child." With a last roar, the DM transformed into a purple belt shaped like a dragon which appeared in Caesar's hands.

Caesar stared at it in wonder. "This… this is the Dragon's Ark…" Caesar whispered. "Use it wisely. Power such as this can wreak great destruction… The Dark One used this and the other four to try to take over the universe… Yes… but it can also be used for good… You must find… The Lost Heir and the Princesses of the Athwani to stop Him… I know you will do the right thing and save the universe… I believe in you, child…" The DM's soul vanished.

"W-Wait!" Caesar called out, but the DM was gone from this world. Caesar stared at his Ark. "You have done your duty well… I will watch over the Ark now." Caesar said bravefully, suddenly in three spilt screens, Cisna, Zoey and Alice chanted some ancient words. It hit Caesar.

Caesar formed a heroic smirk. "Now I see…" "What did she do? Don't tell me he's the one!" Sargataes growled angrily. Caesar pointed his finger and shouted "Hey, Jackass the Giant!" He glared at the monster and said "I don't get usually pissed off, but… If you got any last words… Say them!"

"Humph! Little gnat. You can be the first to die!" Sargataes shouted as he slams his claw towards Caesar, but with amazing speed, he dodged it and landed on a pillar.

"Wuh-oh, too slow there, clayfeet." Caesar taunted. "Now it's my turn!" The Dragon's Ark glowed and spins around Caesar.

"O Larvayne, vermillion drake, leveler of ancient lands… grant me your power!" The Dragon's Ark then wraps around Caear's waist and he shouted "Verto!" Caesar transforms into a human version of the DM with wings and an powerful spear… It is known as the Lord of the Dragons, the Dragon Knight!

"The Knight!" Eldore gasped in awe. "Him? Why him?" Kara wondered. "Whoa, Caesar…" Yulie gasped in awe.

"Oh ho, the great Dragon Knight awakens… but if I can break the pactmaker, I can break the pact!" Sargataes said evilly as he charged at the Dragon Knight.

**Demon Tyrant: Sargataes**

But the Dragon Knight flew up in the sky and dodged it and slams his spear down into the Gigas' chest. "Woohoo! Do I look badass or what?" The Dragon Knight taunted as Sargataes tired to lash his claws at the Dragon Knight, but he dodged them.

"That won't help you, worm!" Sargataes growled as he fired a laser beam at the Dragon Knight, but he puts up a barrier.

"W-What the?" Sargataes gawked as the Dragon Knight hurled his spear up in the air, it slams down into the Gigas hard, giving him massive damage.

The Dragon Knight noticed the eye like core in Sargataes' lower body and grabs his spear and thrusts it three times, giving the villain massive hurt.

"D-Damn you!" Sargataes launched energy fists at the Dragon Knight, but he dodged them. "Who's funny now, clownman? Huh?" The Dragon Knight taunted again as he thrusts his spear at the Gigas three times with his spear.

Sargataes charged at the Dragon Knight, but he dodged it and hit the Gigas three times with his spear again. "Say night night, villain!" The Dragon Knight shouted as he slams his spear into the eye core, Sargataes roared in pain as he reverted back to Belcitane, who was kneeling on the ground weakly.

"But how…? My Gigas…" Belcitane stammered. "How? He just busted your ass, that's how!" Alice grinned at the evildoer. "Any questions?" Caesar taunted as he struck a heroic pose.

"Bah!" Belcitane snarled as he weakly stands up. "Enough games!" Suddenly, an energy arrow struck through his chest. Blood fell to the ground. The party gasped in shock. "W-Wha…?" Zoey stammered.

"The hell?" Caesar's eyes widen in shock.

Belcitane looked at the arrow in shock. "A shameful performance, sir…" Shapur smirked evilly. "Shapur… You betray… our lord's wishes…!" Belcitane choked. "On the contray, I serve them… Our lord gave you a role to play, one you played poorly I'm afraid you've been booed off the stage. Good bye Belcitane…" Shapur snickered evilly as he walked away towards the black monoship in cold villain fashion.

"Why would he… booed off? Wait… my Lord Grazel… Please… I…" Belcitane screamed in agony as he was disintegrated to dust.

"Leonard!" Cisna cried out. "Damn! They're getting away again!" Leonard growled as he rushed up to stop them, but it was too late, the black monoship flies off.

"Damnit…" Leonard gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. Caesar stared at his Ark. "This Ark… I can see why they want it." Caesar said seriously.

"It's a dangerous power… It'll consume you. Remain in control." Eldore advised. Caesar nodded slowly as he stared at his Dragon's Ark.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: After the tragic death of Count Drisdall, Caesar joins our heroes in their quest to save me and seek answers on the Knights… On the Flandars, they meet two young girls, Ink and Kotone-chan, but they are attacked by the Bunny Idol, Luna who wants the two Arks. Can our heroes defeat her? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: The Magical Girl and the Nurse: Attack of the Bunny Idol! Outstage the Bunny Idol's evil stage, White Knight!


	16. Attack of the Bunny Idol!

A/N: Oh wow. I seem more focused on this White Knight Chronicles story. Well, as for me saying I will work on my Golden Sun fanfic, I sorta have a writer's block on it. But then again, I need help on the GS fic, so any help is appreciated! Anyway, here's someone else other than Cisna narrated the intro of this chapter, but it's only once! Also, I plan to add Mermaid Melody in Book 1 and Infinite Strafos in Book 2, and that will be the final crossovers I will add! So on with the fic!

"The Knights… five ancient war machines created by the Ancients… Strange… I have a strange feeling that I know these Incorrupti… What will happen if all five of them are reactivated? Will something bad happen? I had been having strange visions of a world being destroyed by these Knights… Is it connected to my past and magic…?" Cute's voice narrated.

Chapter 16: The Magical Girl and the Nurse: Attack of the Bunny Idol!

The party were back at the Count's mansion with Caesar cheerfully walking down the halls. Tomoe leaned over to Junko and whispered "Caesar seems extra happy today… Is it because he has the powers of the Dragon Knight?"

"No…" Junko shook her head. "It may be that he was able to help his new friends by acquiring the Knight's power… Like the Dragon Matarrich said, it can be both be used for good or evil depending on the user."

"But now we have two Knights on our side. The odds are now in our favor!" Maron beamed. "True. But with Caesar on our side, we'll be sure to rescue Cisna next time!" Leonard nodded.

"Yes, but something has been bugging me… Before Belcitane died, he mentioned someone named Grazel… Who is he?" Lili wondered. Kara was sadden when Lili mention that name.

Suddenly, the Count's butler rushed towards Caesar with a worried and sad look and said "Sir Caesar, it's your father!" Caesar's eyes widen in shock as he rushed towards the Count's room.

Caesar burst into the room and he now is sad at what he has seen. He pulled up a chair and sat on it and said "Dad, I'm back… It's me." Caesar said sadly. Count Drisdall is now dead.

The Count's butler came in and gave Caesar a letter and said sadly "He asked… that this be given to you." Caesar slowly nodded and opened the letter. He began to read it.

**"My son… Forgive me for becoming so angry over such a trifle. That was no way to leave things. I have a confession to make… I knew that the Goddess statue you gave me was a forgery from the very beginning.**

**Your old man's more clever than you give him credit for. But that doesn't matter. When I saw the eyes of the statue, I realized how great a gift I had received. You risked your life to make your sick father happy. That fake Goddess was worth more to me than a hundred originals. Thank you…**

**I look back and realize I always hid my feelings from you. I was too hard on you… I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me…**

**Caesar, there is something I must tell you now while there is still time… Twelve years ago, a man came to me and left you in my care. You were young, and I don't know how much you remembered of that meeting, but the man told me. "Raise this boy as if he were your own. Give him a quiet, peaceful life."**

**I didn't know why he would place emphasis on something so simple, but now I understand… Son, I fear you are destined never to live a peaceful life. That man was called Medius. He lives in Balandor. If you were to find him, then perhaps you could learn more of the past that you yearn to discover and perhaps about the Knights and why they were sealed away… I know about the Knights and their dark and destructed power… but in the right hands, they can be used for good…**

**Now is the time for you to decide whether to follow your fate, however hard or fight against it… Caesar, my boy, you must live your own life now… But never forget this one thing…**

**No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, you are, and always will be, my one true son… May you be strong…" **The Count's letter said.

Caesar sniffled as tears fell into the letter. "Dad…" Caesar cried softly, unknown to him, Alice was watching from the crack in the door. "C-Caesar…" Alice said sadly as a single tear fell out of her eye.

Later that day, Leonard and the party attended the Count's funeral… After a few hours pass after the funeral, the party were in Caesar's room discussing Medius.

"This Medius fellow that Count Drisdall describes in his letter may know more about the Knights and the Knight Gates…." Eldore figured.

"We should return to Balandor and find him quickly. All right, Caesar?" Eldore asked. "Sure." Caesar nodded. "Hang on!" Leonard protested.

"What about the Princess?" He demanded. "I'm afraid the trail has gone cold. But if she's linked to the Knights, Medius may know where to look next." Katja suggested, Hana nodded in agreement.

Leonard looked down in sadness and muttered "All right…" "Atta boy! So, Balandor it is. Perfect. Well, we'd better rest up before we leave. Tonight, you're all welcome to spend the night in this mansion. It beats camping in the desert, right?" Caesar grinned.

"Woohoo! Finally, to sleep like the rich!" Nanael cheered.

Later that night…

Leonard was watching the stars from the balcony. Yulie, Zoey and Alice walked up to him. "Hey Leonard. Is there something on your mind?" Yulie asked. "Yeah, you can tell us. We're friends, remember?" Zoey smiled.

"Yeah… sort of…" Leonard sighed sadly. "You're worried about the Princess…" Alice smirked. "I can't help it… I've never missed anyone the way I miss her." Leonard nodded.

Yulie chuckled slightly and said "No one? Thanks a lot, Leonard. Not even me?" She joked. "But I see you all the time." Leonard blinked.

Yulie giggled and said "That's funny… 'Cause to me, it feels like you kinda don't." "Don't be silly." Leonard looked at the moon.

"You know… I met her once back when I was little." Leonard looked down. "You mean the Princess?" Zoey gasped.

"Yeah, she was just a kid too, of course, but I'll never forget… She had this beautiful smile. Not like at the castle ball… She seemed so different then. So sad, you know?" Leonard looked up as he sees a shooting star.

"It really bothered me to see that. It made me want to… to reach out and do something about it." Yulie looked down in sadness and said "Must be nice to be a Princess…"

"Oh!" Leonard turned to Yulie. "Sorry. It must sound pretty weird." He apologized. Yulie sighed and said "Whatever. You've always been weird." She smiled.

"How about we get some shuteye now?" Alice yawned. "Sounds good." Leonard nodded with a smile. Yulie, Zoey and Alice were about to head back to their rooms, but they turned around to see more shooting stars.

Meanwhile… on the black monoship

"It seems Belcitane met a pitiful end…" Lord Grazel with his back turned commented. "Good work, Shapur." "Thank you my Lord…" Shapur bowed.

"But now our enemies have gained another Ark…" Hyumina frowned. "Yes… One of you should ambush them at the Flandars to kill the two pactmakers and recover the two Arks." Grazel stated.

"I'll go!" Luna grinned goofily. "Oh?" Shapur raised his eyebrow in interest and humor. "The 'great' Bunny Idol is gonna confront them?" He joked.

"Not to worry." Luna started to walk away. "I'll be sure to give them a performance to die for!" Luna walked off to confront our heroes.

"Hmm?" Shapur tensed. "My lord, they have returned, Aluete and Aine." Aluete and Aine came in, looking ashamed.

"I see you two have failed to get the Ark of the White Knight… As punishment, you get to clean the bathrooms in the ship." Lord Grazel commanded.

"Yes sir… But before we do that, we have a report. Our spy is still with the White Knight and Dragon Knight and their companions. They still have no idea that she's working for us." Aine smirked evilly.

"Hmph! Do I really care? She's really useless. I'm starting to think she's taking a liking to them. When the time comes, I will send Hyumina to go after them. I sensed that a new piece of a world will appear shortly. Something, for amusement…" Grazel ordered.

"Yes my lord!" The five remaining Magi Executioners saluted while Shapur bowed.

The next morning

The party were standing in front of the mansion. Caesar turned to his friends with a smile and said "All righty! Let's get to Balandor on the Balan-double!"

"Sounds like one of us is excited." Yulie joked. "Just don't get carried away." Eldore advised. Caesar stared at the Count's statue for about 50 seconds then with a smile, he walked towards the station with the party following him.

On the Flandars

"Hi ho! Hi ho! It's off to kick evil's butt we go!" Caesar sang. "You sing the worst song ever, Caesar…" Alleyne grumbled. "Oh? Uh, ok. I'll stop." Caesar grinned sheepishly as the party walked down the path.

Suddenly, Mai noticed two kids, one has chestnut pink hair, wore brown and white clothes and a girl who wore pink and white nurse clothes. "Hey… are those… kids here?" She pointed out, the party took noticed and went up to the two kids.

The nurse girl was tending to the other girl's wounds. She noticed our heroes. "Thank goodness! There's some people to help us, Ink!" The nurse girl sighed in relief.

"Hey, this is no place for children to be fooling around." Kara scolded. "W-We weren't playing around… We woke up in this world and were attacked by bee like monsters! Bee like monsters! My name is Ink Mijihara by the way." Ink introduced herself.

"And my name is Kotone-chan. A Hyper Nurse in training." Kotone-chan bowed politely. "Wait, you two must have come through the Knight Gate." Leonard figured.

"Yes, I think that strange portal you called a Knight Gate brought us here. Can you help us?" Kotone-chan pleaded. "Sure, no problem! Heal Version 2!" Yulie casted her new spell and Ink's wounds vanished.

"Whoa! Are… Are you a magical girl?" Ink gasped in awe and wonder. "What the heck is a magical girl?" Leonard rubbed the back of his head nervously. "A magical girl is a girl or woman that fights for justice using magical powers given to her by birth or by special means. It could be that the magical girl could be born as a half angel or a princess of a planet." Eldore explained.

"Um… How did you know these things, old man whose name I don't know?" Ink asked him. "…Just rumors…" He shrugged.

Suddenly, lights shine on a stage. "What the…?" Yulie blinked, suddenly, a laugh was heard.

"Stardom, an ultimate actress or singer's goal in life… They had to resort to dirty tricks and deeds to get to stardom!" The curtains rise to reveal Luna with her back turned.

"Greed, money, mula! By allying with the Magi and acquiring the Knights I will make my dreams come true!"

"Who the hell are you?" Lili raised an eyebrow. Luna turned around and with a mike in her hand, she struck a pose and yelled out "I'm Luna! The Bunny Idol! One of the Magi's six Executioners!" Fireworks fly out of the stage and electronic lights saying LUNA lowered down above the stage ceiling.

"Another of the Magi Executioners? She seems… weird…" Yulie blinked and sweat dropped. Luna anime fell.

"Hey! Don't diss the future star singer! I'm here to kill the two pactmakers of the White Knight and the Dragon Knight and take their Arks for my master!" Luna shouted angrily, a vein on her forehead.

"Yeah, well you should know we ain't that easy to kill! Bring it, bunny girl!" Caesar whipped out his spear and pointed it at Luna.

**Bunny Idol: Luna**

"It's show time!" Luna got out her mike and sang, resulted in sound shock waves that were rushing towards the party, they dodged it. "Arctic Lance!" Eldore casted the icy lance and hit Luna for big damage.

"Ugh! Not bad… for an old codger!" Luna gritted her teeth angrily as she waved her mike around like a wand and bunny monsters appear and started to attack the party. Ink and Kotone-chan turned to each other and nodded.

Ink shouted "Transform!" Ink was covered in a bright light and she was wearing blue clothes and wielding two hammers, her hair was blue. Next to her which the party didn't noticed till now was a duck with a professor's hat beside her.

"Take this! Ink Ink Hammer Smash!" Ink yelled as she charged at Luna and bashed her five times with her hammers. "Ow ow ow ow!" Luna grunted as she got up and growled. She threw her mike up in the air and it grew large and Luna jumped on it and her mike fired lasers, the party after finishing off the bunny monsters were hit by it, they groaned in pain, but recovered.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Kotone-chan leaped into the air and got out a medicine gun of some kind. She lurged at Luna who didn't have time to dodge her attack as Kotone-chan's medicine gun was inserted into her rear. (This is a teen fic, damn it! So that scene is censored!)

"Say ah!" Kotone-chan shouted as she fired.

Above Leonard's world atmosphere, Luna's scream could be heard even in space.

Luna rubbed her bottom. "Ow! What kind of medicine is that! It wasn't good for your health!" Luna glared at Kotone-chan as her mike shrunken back and she grabbed it. Kotone-chan then got out a chainsaw like sword and she and Luna clashed weapons.

"Hold on, Kotone-chan! Ink Ink Fists!" Ink tossed her wand up and it glowed with energy that it split into two and went into Ink's hands, they were now two big red boxing gloves. Ink reared her fist back and WHAM! She hit Luna with a big smack!

Luna tumbled down a bit before getting up. Leonard slashed at Luna followed by Reina and Tomoe who did double slashes. Alleyne and Nowa double teamed on Luna who afterwards blows them away.

Risty let out a battle cry and bashed Luna three times with her mace. Luna sang and hit Risty for medium damage.

Airi and Mai combined their attacks to give Luna even more hurt. Kara stared at Luna and slashed her three times with her sword. Ymir and Dizzy did a double whammy on Luna slamming her into a war followed by a punch from Lili who Luna dodged and tried to attack.

But she was interrupted by Mai who flung her fan engulfed in flames hitting her. Luna screamed in agony as she weakly stands up. Caesar was ready to hit her with his spear.

"Not bad… Not bad at all…" Luna commented. The party raised eyebrows in confusion. "But, I was just fooling with you. Next time we meet, you're going down! Ta-ta!" Luna threw her mike into the air and it grew large again and she jumped on it and flew off, back to the black monoship.

"Man! If we do meet the last member of these Executioner gals, I don't wanna know what happens next!" Caesar whistled.

"Hmph!" Kara sneered. 'The last one you meet of the Magi Executioners will be mechanical hell…' Kara thought to herself.

"We're wasting strength!" Eldore frowned. "Right… Let's go. And hope we don't see that crazy Bunny Idol again…" Leonard nodded.

To be continued…

Next episode

Cisna: Leonard and friends see an amusement park appear in Languish Desert and decided to take a break and have fun. During a play, they meet Wonder Momo, a defender of justice, but when the Magi lead by one of the Magi Executioners, Hyumina threatens the people of Fun Land, Leonard must form a Fusion Verto pact with Momo to stop them. Can they save the people from Momo's world? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: The Defender of Justice: Wonder Momo Takes the Stage! Form a Fusion Verto pact with Wonder Momo to stop the villains, White Knight!

A/N: So how is that? Next up, Wonder Momo will join our heroes. Then, after the Medius episode will be the five part Dog Days arc, now other crossovers will appear! Stay tune!


	17. Wonder Momo Takes the Stage!

"Amusement parks… A fun place where people can relax and throw their troubles away and spend time with their families… There are games; and theatrical stages where actors preformed to please the kids… There is one person who fights for justice… Wonder Momo, otherwise known as the Soldier of Love…. Sure, she may be an actress, but she fights evil for real. Her path is about to cross with the White Knight, Dragon Knight and their allies and friends in this battle of good VS evil…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 17: The Defender of Justice: Wonder Momo Takes the Stage!

We see a amusement park in a bird's eye view with the sign entrance saying Fun Land, then out popped of nowhere is Nanael, looking happy and shouting "So this is a amusement park!" She flies overhead. How did the party arrives at this location? Let's flash back, shall we?

Flashback, 10 minutes ago…

"Ugh! Back in this stupid desert!" Leonard grunted as the party were once again in the Languish Desert on the trip back to Balandor. "Hey, this is my first time in the desert and I don't have any problems at all. Isn't that right, Ink?" Caesar winked at the party's newest member.

After defeating Luna for now, the party told Ink and Kotone-chan about their mission to save Cisna and they offered to join them in their quest. At first, Kara told them this is not fun and games on this quest, but Leonard and the party reminded her that they saw what they can do and let them join their party.

"Uh yeah… But… I wish a amusement park will appear in this desert." Ink smiled meekly. "What's a amusement park?" Noel blinked.

"You don't know what an amusement park is?" Zoey gasped. "An amusement park is where you can relax and have fun by playing its game and watch plays! It's a good place to forget your troubles!" Zoey smiled.

"Oh wow!" Nanael's eyes sparkle with delight. "Now I wish this amusement park will appear!" Suddenly, a bright light appeared, the party covered their eyes for about 60 seconds.

When the light cleared, they opened their eyes to see a huge amusement park not far from their location in the desert!

"Whoa…" Leonard gasped in awe. "Could that be an amusement park Zoey told us about? Let's go see!" Yulie beamed. "We're not going there to have fun." Kara growled. "We're supposed to go to Balandor!" She reminded everyone.

:Ah, can't we have fun once in awhile?" Caesar smiled his carefree smile. "I'm sure Eldore wouldn't mind if we take a break. Right Eldore?" He winked at the mage of the party. "…Sure, if all of you don't mind. We can take a break at this amusement park."

"Thank you Mr. Eldore! Can we go to this place, mom?" Rana smiled. "Sure, sweetie." Cattleya closed her eyes and smiled. "This amusement park must have people from another world that the amusement park came from, so I'm sure they'll provide us with food if we have the currency from that world and other worlds… what's it called again?" Tomoe asked her friends.

"Yen. Not to worry, I have enough yen for everyone." Lili smiled. "Alright! Come on, Teacher! Let's play!" Nowa beamed as she ran towards the amusement park. "Nowa! 25 points for carelessly walking off with monsters still in this area!" Alleyne scolded as she chased after her.

"Alright everyone. We go to that amusement park." Leonard smiled. Yulie, Maron, Zoey and Cute pumped their fists in the air happily and shouted "Alright!" Kara growled and face palms. "I can't believe this…" She moaned.

End flashback…

Cattleya and Rana and Katja and Hana wear riding the Merry Go Round and were having a blast!

Maron and Ink were eating popsicles given to them by Lili. Mai, Dizzy and Iroha were at the shooting gallery and shooting the targets to win prizes. Did I forget to mention that the Knight Gate has brought this piece of a world with people safe and sound? So the amusement park known as Fun Land is thriving with life.

Junko was at the Test Your Strength booth and with a mighty burst of strength, she managed to hit the bell and won a stuff bear.

Nowa and Ymir were at the ride where you're up high and you go down really fast and stopped midair and rises back up, ya know what I'm talking about, right?

Nowa was smiling cheerfully while Ymir was confused, then down they go really fast and they were cheering as they stopped mid air and slowly rises back up. "So this is what this ride does. It's really fun!" Ymir smiled cheerfully.

"Wait, there's more! Hold on, Lou! We're having a blast!" Nowa screamed and laughed cheerfully as the two young warriors were falling down on their seats, don't worry, there's wires attached to the seats so they won't fall to their deaths. Lou was holding on to Nowa's… well, you get the idea…

From afar, Jean was watching while holding his ice cream and giggled pervertly. Caesar also saw and whistled while eating his ice cream. "Man, Jean… You need to learn not to be a pervert." He told him. "But it's so much fun watching cute girls." Jean drooled. Leonard sighed and eat his ice cream.

Suddenly, they heard screams, Yulie, Cute, Kotone-chan and Zoey's screams to be exact. "Yulie!" Leonard gasped. "Zoey is in trouble!" Caesar has a serious look on his face. "Cute may be in trouble as well! Let's hurry!" Jean nodded as the three males head towards a stage.

They see a crowd in front of the stage and got in front of them to see Yulie, Zoey, Cute and Kotone-chan held hostage by men in black costumes. "What the…?" Leonard gasped. "Halt, evildoers!" A female voice said heroically.

Leonard, Caesar, Jean and the four girls turned to see a woman maybe at age 18, has brown hair, wears a red and blue costume with a skirt and white gloves, and strapped to the woman's side is a helmet that may put Samus Aran's helmet to shame with a heroic look.

"How dare you capture those poor innocent girls!" The woman did some poses and said "I am the Soldier of Love! The warrior who fights for peace and love in the universe! Evil, beware my name and tremble in fear at Wonder Momo!" She struck a final pose.

"Whoa! Now that's how to make an entrance!" Caesar grinned. "But…" Wonder Momo looked down. "These villains may be too powerful for me to handle alone." Wonder Momo turned to the audience with a smile. "So I need someone's help in the audience!" Jean pervetly raised his hand eagerly, Wonder Momo scanned the audience and noticed Leonard and pointed her finger at him.

"You sir, in the strange blue get up!" She proclaimed. "M-Me?" Leonard gawked, Jean turned white when Wonder Momo pointed to Leonard and went to sulk in a corner. "Yes! Surely you have the power to help me beat these evildoers? Those four innocent girls need your help! And by combing our powers, we can win!" Wonder Momo smiled.

"O-Ok… I'll do it!" Leonard nodded as he got up the stage,. One of the black suited men charged at Leonard, but with amazing speed, he punched the evil villain in the gut, knocking him out.

"Now it's my turn!" Wonder Momo leaped into the air and with a yell of heroism, her foot smashed into the other black suited weirdo's face, knocking him out. Leonard wasted no time punching the other weirdoes and Wonder Momo delivered more kicks to the remaining villains as they lay sprawling on the floor, swirly eyes and all.

Wonder Momo struck a pose. "Justice has been served!" She then turned to the audience and said cheerfully "Thank you all for coming to Wonder Momo's Stage of Justice. Be sure to come back tomorrow!" The audience applauded.

(With Kara)

Kara was walking down Fun Land's streets. She couldn't help but stare at the kids in this amusement park having fun. She felt a smile forming in her lips.

"Having fun, Kara?" A dark voice taunted. Kara tensed as she searched for the voice, but she knew she knows that voice. She turned around and saw Hyumina.

"H-Hyumina…" Kara stammered. "I hope you haven't forgotten our lord's orders. That is why he placed you with the White Knight, Dragon Knight and their friends to kill the two of them and take their Arks." Hyumina frowned, she glared at Kara.

"I-I know that… Just… Just tell lord Grazel I will get the job done!" Kara retorted. "I don't believe you… It seems you are taking a liking to them, Kara…" Hyumina frowned deeper.

"Shut up!" Kara growled. "Just what the hell are you doing here, Hyumina?" She demanded. "I'm here on Lord Grazel's orders to devastated this amusement park and kill anyone in it, including the White Knight, Dragon Knight and their allies." Hyumina simply stated.

Kara's eyes widen in shock. "You wouldn't…" She choke, she can tell Hyumina is forming an evil smirk. "Try me… Don't forget your duty in the Magi, Dragias… Oh, by the way, keep an eye on the two called Zoey and Alice."

"What about them?" Kara questioned. "Lord Grazel believes they may be the Princesses of the Athwani…" Hyumina stated. "Huh? But I thought my brother is searching for the descendants of the Princesses of the Athwani." Kara blinked.

"Oh please…" Hyumina scoffed. "I guess our lord hasn't given you more details. They have traveled through time using the Knight Gates to different worlds before we activated them and now, they're back in their home world, this world to be exact. How do you think they still looked young before they aged a bit?"

"So it's true… You can travel through and back in time using the Knight Gates so you won't have to make a deal with the god of death to do so…" Kara whispered.

Hyumina nodded and said "Yes. Now the pieces are in place." "But answer me this question, Hyumina… Something tells me you're pretending to follow my brother's orders… Who are you and the other Magi Executioners truly working for?" Kara pressed on.

"That's none of your business… Now if you excuse me, I had to rally the troops for attack." And with that said, Hyumina flies off to prepare the Magi she has taken with her for battle. Kara slumped to the ground in sadness.

'Damn it! How could you let your duty get the best of you again! Why are you following your brother's orders! He's being used by Him!' Kara thought vigorously to herself as she closed her eyes and whimpered, a single tear fell out of her eye.

(With Leonard and the others)

"So you were acting?" Leonard gasped in shock as Yulie, Zoey, Cute and Kotone-chan told him, Caesar and Jean what really happened. "Yes. Miss Momo was kind enough to let us perform in her play." Yulie closed her eyes and smiled.

"You could've told us early. We thought you girls were really in danger." Caesar face faulted. "Sorry about that, Caesar." Cute bowed her head in apology.

"Yeah, but the play was fun." Kotone-chan said cheerfully. Wonder Momo or Momo in her street clothes walked up to Leonard and smiled.

"So you're Leonard? Yulie and the others told me a lot about you. You should be thanking them cause they suggested I pick you during my play to perform." She praised.

"Really? Thanks Yulie!" Leonard closed his eyes and grinned. Jean sighed in sadness.

"By the by…" Momo begin. "I haven't seen you people before. Are you guys new to Tokyo?"

"T-Tokyo…? Where's that?" Leonard blinked. "You mean you haven't heard of Tokyo!" Momo gasped in shock. "Um…" Cute puts her pinky on her chin. "How to explain this? You see… You and the people in Fun Land and Fun Land itself is transported to another world. Namely, this one." Cute explained.

"Huh?" Momo blinked, then she figured it out as a memory of something similar to her arrival in Leonard's world clicked in her head. "I see! This is like the time that evil woman, Saya used the Fluxes to fuse Renji and Xiamou's world with my world and other worlds!" She snapped her fingers in a idea way.

"Huh?" Leonard, Yulie, Caesar, Cute, Jean, Zoey and Kotone-chan have question marks above their heads. "Oh! I guess I should explain it to you then." Momo smiled.

(With Reina, Risty, Tomoe, Eldore and Alice)

Risty was eating meat on a stick, two of them to be exact like crazy. "Risty, you'll get fat if you continue eating them…" Reina sweat dropped. Risty just grinned at her friend and replied "Don't worry! Fighting monsters is good exercise!"

Tomoe was drinking her tea while Alice was adjusting her guns. Suddenly, Eldore tensed. "Eldore? What is it?" Tomoe stopped what she was doing and noticed Eldore's serious look.

"Listen…" He told her. Suddenly, an explosion occurred, the crowd (adults) screamed in terror while children cried. Eldore, Alice, Reina, Risty and Tomoe stood up from their seats and saw what is happening.

They see 50 Magi soldiers and two Grand Gigatnes near the entrance. Hyumina landed a few feet in front of her squad and shouted "Destroy this amusement park in the name of our Lord!" She did a sergeant arm sign language, signaling the Magi and Gigatenes to attack. The Magi let out a war cry as they charged.

"Damn it! What the hell are the Magi doing here!" Alice growled in fury. "Who knows? We need to find Leonard and the others. I think I saw him, Caesar and Jean at some stage." Eldore stated. The four girls nodded and the five of them head towards Momo's stage.

(Back to Leonard and the others)

"So… this Saya woman… She once tried to fuse your world with other worlds and the world she was born in?" Zoey repeated what Momo said to her and the others.

"That's right." Momo nodded. "She did this in order to destroy the existence of existence by using an ancient monster called 99 to do so…. But if it wasn't for Reiji Arisu and Xiamou, agents of Shinra, the universe would be destroyed."

"Wow… So you fought along people from other worlds to save the universe?" Cute gasped in awe. "Yeppers! Sadly, after we defeated Saya, we were sent back to our own worlds and their worlds return to normal. But I will never forget them." Momo closed her eyes and smiled.

"So you say you're the owner of the Namco Theater?" Jean asked as he took a bite out of a dumpling Momo served them with tea. "Yes. My theater's play is well famous and it's called the Adventures of Wonder Momo. Wonder Momo is my alter ego who is a magical girl. I can turn into Wonder Momo with a device I invented." Momo pointed to her transformation device on her belt.

"Wow! You must be really smart to design something like that!" Yulie gasped in awe as she looked at Momo's transformation belt. "Yep! I am a graduate at Tokyo Univeristy." Momo closed her eyes and smiled.

"So who are you guys?" Momo asked. Before Leonard can answer, Eldore opened the door and he and Alice and three of the Queen's Blade Combatants came in with serious looks.

"Guys? What's up?" Kotone-chan asked. "Magi have started invading Fun Land!" Reina shouted. "What?" Leonard rose from his seat in shock. "Gods! Not the Magi again!" Yulie moaned.

"Magi?" Momo frowned. "We'll explain later! We have to save the people of Fun Land and the amusement park!" Zoey told her as they rushed outside.

(With the others)

Nowa and Ymir combined their attacks to kill 5 Magi soldiers. Maron slashed a Magi axeman to death while Ink in one of her magical girl forms used her hammers to deliver bone crushing attacks to 7 Magi swordsmen, killing them.

Cattleya with Rana hampering her skills managed to defeat 7 more Magi swordsman. Iroha dodged arrows from a Magi bowsman and used her blades to kill him. Lili and Mai combined their attacks to defeat two Magi wizards who tried to get them with fire spells.

Dizzy reluctantly managed to kill a Magi spearsman with the wings on her back. Kara slashed a Magi swordsman to death.

Alleyne and Katja and Hana and Jnuko were glaring at Hyumina. "You bastards got a lot of nerve attacking this place!" Junko glared at the Magi Executioner with her katana gripped.

"Hmph!" Hyumina sneered. "You can talk the talk, but can you handle two Grand Gigaetes?" Hyumina motioned two of the Gigates to come over here.

"Shit…" Katja grimanced. "Leonard better get here soon." Alleyne growled. "And help is on the way!" Leonard with his Ark ready came up in front of his friends with Wonder Momo who transformed, Alice, Caesar, Eldore, Yulie, Cute and Jean with their weapons ready.

"Who the hell are you!" Alice pointed her gun at Hyumina. "My name is Hyumina, the Battlefield Reaper. The last of the six Magi Exeuctioners. I see you have arrived, White Knight and Dragon Knight. Perfect. Now to mark your deaths and claim your Arks! Attack, Gigatnes!" She signaled them to attack Leonard.

"Leonard!" Caesar called out to him, Leonard nodded and the two of them shouted "Verto!" and transformed into the White Knight and Dragon Knight.

"Oh my…" Wonder Momo gasped in awe. "Momo, you stay back and watch how a Knight takes care of these chumps!" The White Knight shouted. "No way!" Wonder Momo protested. "Huh?" The Dragon Knight was confused.

"I want to help you, Leonard! I bet I can help you while you're in that form!" Wonder Momo glowed with red energy. "Leonard! Momo wants to form a Fusion Verto pact with you!" Eldore told him.

"I know!" The White Knight nodded as he and Momo both shouted "Fusion Verto!" Wonder Momo turned into red energy and went into the White Knight, his cape is now red and he holds a yellow giant energy ring.

The White Knight struck a pose and shouted in both Leonard and Momo's voice "White Knight Soldier of Love Mode!"

"Curses! An Fusion Verto!" Hyumina gritted her teeth angrily. "No matter! Destroy the both of them!" The two Grand Gigates charged at the White Knight and Dragon Knight.

"Now behold my power, Leonard!" Momo's voice shouted as the White Knight threw the energy ring and almost passed through the first Grand Gigas. The White Knight did some hand symbols and the Grand Gigas was shocked by the electricity coming from the energy ring.

"Now!" Leonard's voice shouted as the White Knight rushed towards the Gigas and punched it three times with his fist. The first Grand Gigas weakly fired energy blasts at the White Knight, but he blocked it with his Argent Shield.

"Now to close the curtain!" Wonder Momo's voice shouted as the White Knight leaped into the air and slams his foot down on the first Grand Gigas' skull, cracking it and making green blood spurt out of it.

The first Grand Gigas roared in agony as it fell on its side, dead.

The Dragon Knight and the second Grand Gigas were locked in a power struggle, pushing the other back. But the Dragon Knight won the day by punching the Gigas in the first face, knocking it back a little and thrusts his spear through its body, green blood fell on the streets. The Dragon Knight pulls his spear out of the corpse and watched the dead second Grand Gigas fell down. Both Gigas exploded after dying.

"Am I good or what?" The Dragon Knight commented.

'So… the White Knight is getting stronger every passing moment just as High Priest Ledom calculated… It won't be long till our master returns once all five Knights have been awaken….' Hyumina thought to herself as she glared at the party who aimed their weapons at her.

"You may have won the battle, but the war is far from over! We'll meet again and I'll fight you for real, count on it!" Hyumina swore as she flew away, the remaining Magi made a retreat.

A few hours later after helping Momo clean up the mess made by the Magi.

"Seriously? You want to come with us?" Caesar gasped in shock. "That's right." Momo nodded in her street clothes with a traveling bag over her shoulder. "There's a lot in my mind after what happened. Who are the Magi and why do they want these giant suits of armor you called Knights. But I won't let them get away with what they just did. So will you please let me join you in your quest to rescue Princess Cisna?" Momo pleaded.

"We don't mind, right guys?" Nowa closed her eyes and smiled, the rest of the party minus Kara nodded. "But what about Fun Land? We can't leave it unguarded." Cute asked uneasily.

"Not to worry." Kara stated. After the Magi left the park, Kara went to Albana to ask the Don to look after Fun Land when Momo's away. She feels that Momo will join their party, it was decided. The Don agreed and hired mercenaries look after the place while they're gone. "I asked the Don to hire mercenaries to look after Fun land when you leave with us. If the Magi come back to terrorize Fun Land, there will be hell to pay." Kara smirked.

"Then it's settled then. Welcome to our group, Wonder Momo!" Leonard smiled. "Yatta!" Momo leaped into the air happily. Kara looked down in sadness.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and the party finally make it back to Balandor to find Meidus to learn the secret of the Knights and Caesar's origins, but they learned that Meidus died a long time ago and only his son, Setti has the knowledge of the Knights. When the party seeks out to find him, Caesar begins to suspect Eldore is more than what he seems, and when the Black Knight attacks, Leonard and Caesar transformed to fight the evildoer, but something strange will happen. What is it? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: Secret of the Knights Part 1 of 2: The Son of Meidus. Save the only link to the legend of the Knights, White Knight!

A/N: So how did you like my explanation of Momo's explanation of the events of Namco X Capcom? Anyway, next chapter will be a blast! See you next time!


	18. Secret of the Knights Part 1 of 2

A/N: There will be no narrated from Cisna in this chapter, but it will only be one time or more. So on with the chapter! Also, the Gal Monsters from Queen's Blade: Spiral Chaos and Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos will appear in this fic. So on with the fic again!

In the Greydal Plain

Alice, Yulie, Lili, Leonard and Zoey were resting their feet in the river of the plain. "Ah, it feels so good to take a break once in awhile." Alice said cheerfully.

Lili nodded, even with her eyes closed. "Yes… We still have time to save Princess Cisna, so we can take a break after that Fun Land adventure." She agreed.

"Yeah… We're almost to Balandor, so I guess we can relax a bit." Leonard nodded. They noticed Mai, Dizzy, Reina, Nowa, and Iroha and Cham Cham playing in the water in their clothes.

"Hey, at least some of us are having fun." Yulie grinned.

Junko managed to catch a trout with her bare hands. "Hey Maron, can you get that bucket over here so I can put this fish in it for lunch?" Junko smiled. "Okay, Junko-chan-wuahhhh!" Maron was about to get the bucket to Junko but she tripped and a splash occurred, Junko sees Maron all wet and her breasts almost revealed.

Lili laughed a little, her eyes sparkled. "Oh, it is cute to see Maron like that!" She said cheerfully. Jean come up beside her and has his pervert face and said "Yeah… Maron-chan is cute like that."

Yulie rested her head on her hand and sighed in annoyance. Suddenly, they heard some shouting, Leonard and the others turned to see Nanael dodging Katja's tackles.

"Get me that damn milk, Angel girl! I want to see what it tasted like!" Katja growled as she charged at Nanael, she dodged it. "N-No way, ya little twit! If I let it all drop or get drink by someone, I'll be in big trouble with the Chief Angel!" Nanael shouted as she dodged another tackle from Katja.

"Um… What she's talking about?" Leonard blinked. "Oh, that… Hehehe… Well, Nanael was punished for her tomfoolly and tricking others." Jean began then Reina came up to Leonard, Yulie, Alice, Jean, Lili and Zoey and continued for him and said "Namely me. So she was given a bottle of holy milk and if she lets it all drop, she will be sent to hell."

"What…? That's terrible!" Zoey covered her mouth in shock. "Then again, she kinda deserves it…" Alice said sarcastility. Suddenly, they heard a thud and turned around to see Nanael and Katja covered in holy milk, the holy milk in Nanael's bottle is half way gone.

Nanael glared at Katja and shouted angrily "Look like you did ya stupid monkey!" Katja licked her finger and tasted the milk and said "This milk isn't so bad… a little salty maybe…" Jean and Lili bro fist cuffed each other and drooled.

"Let's… not do that again…" Leonard face faulted.

Chapter 18: Secret of the Knights: Part 1 of 2: The Son of Medius

The party arrived at Balandor through the gates. Caesar looked at the kingdom in awe. "So… This is the Kingdom of Balandor, huh?" Caesar turned to his friends with a smile. "Thanks guys. I appreciate you tagging."

"Who's tagging along, funny man? We all need to find Medius and ask about the Knights and Knight Gates." Eldore frowned. Caesar closed his eyes and smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "Oh right. My mistake!" He replied.

Caesar turned to Leonard. "So Leonard, since you're the local expert, how about telling us where this Medius guy lives?" He asked.

"Um…" Leonard grinned sheepishly. "Heck if I know… I've never heard of the guy before." He replied. "Some expect you are…" Ymir face faulted.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Yulie beamed. "How about we ask Rappichi about Medius? He knows Balandor like the back of his hand before Leonard and I were born."

"Good idea, Yulie." Airi nodded in agreement. "Show us the way to Rappichi's, Leonard." Risty stated with a smile. Leonard nodded as he leads the way.

As they stepped through the doors in Rappichi's Wines, Rappichi noticed them and smiled and greeted with "Welcome to Rappichi's Wines! How may I-" He recognized Leonard. "Leonard? Back so soon? Did you save the Princess?" Leonard looked down.

"So I guess you didn't, huh…?" Rappichi was sadden, he noticed the female members of the party minus Yulie, Alice, Zoey and Maron. "Whoa! Leonard, you picked up a couple of girlfriends? Didn't I warn you not to have a harem?"

"Let us explain on behalf of Master Leonard, Mister Rappichi." Iroha stepped forward and explained everything to Rappichi.

"I see… So there are other worlds other than our own. So what brings you lot back to Balandor?" Rappichi asked. "We were hoping you know someone by the name of Medius." Maron told him, Rappichi's eyes widen in shock when she said that.

"D-Did you say Medius…?" He stammered. "Rappichi, what's wrong? You're acting weird when we mentioned that name." Leonard blinked. "N-No, it's fine. I do know where Medius lives. Used to talk about business tips with him, haven't seen him since." Rappichi sighed.

"Then where is he?" Noel asked hopefully. "He lives in a styling house with a blue roof in the main street." Rappichi answered.

"The styling house with a blue roof in the main street… got it! Thanks Mr. Rappichi." Caesar gave him a thumbs up as the party left. Rappichi stared at them leaving and muttered "Medius… I guess you were wrong about giving Leonard a peaceful life… He is destined for great things…"

The party were at the main street of Balandor. Nanael flew up and checked for the location of the house with a blue roof in about 2 minutes till she spotted it. "Aha! There you are, Medius!" She flew back down to the party.

"I found it!" Nanael shouted as she landed in front of the party. "Thanks, Nanael! Lead the way." Leonard smiled. Nanael nodded as she leads her friends to where the house is.

"There it is." Cute smiled as the party were in front of the location they were supposed to be at. "This must be the place." Leonard smiled as he walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Nothing happened. Leonard knocked on it again. "He's not here…" Cham Cham looked down in sadness. Paku Paku nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a woman carrying a laundry basket walked up to the party and said "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes." Reina nodded. "We heard a man named Medius lives here?" "Oh dear. I supposed you didn't know?" The woman frowned sadly as she placed her laundry basket down. "Medius passed away just last year."

"He's dead?" Caesar gasped. "Damn it! Our only link to the Knights and Knight Gates are gone!" Risty slams her fist into a stone building. Caesar groaned and said "Well… Guess I'm never gonna find out where I came from…"

"Yeah, the plague got him. He was such a good man…" The woman nodded. "What a waste of time…" Katja grumbled, Hana looked at her in surprise. "Are you folks friends of Medius?" The woman asked them.

"Maybe you'd like to meet with Setti, his son?" The woman suggested. "What?" Caesar gawked. 'Wait a minute… Setti… I… I think I know that name… But where…?' Caesar thought to himself.

"He had a son?" Eldore asked, his eyebrows arched. Yulie walked up to the woman. "Do you know where we can find him?" Yulie asked her. "Gods, who knows. He might've gone to the cave in the south, looking for rocks. But he's been gone these past two days. I do hope he's all right…" The woman said in concern, the she laughed nervously and said "Oh nah. I needn't worry about that one!"

"By cave, ma'am, you mean the one on Balastor Plain?" Eldore questioned. "Aye, that's the one." The woman nodded. "Oh, now. Listen to me gab away like I don't have a thousand things to do!" The woman picked up her laundry basket and said "Well, best of luck finding him. Good day!" She said good bye as she went to do her chores.

"A cave?" Alleyne asked. "Doing what? Looking for rocks?" She added in confusion. "Come on. I bet he's inside the house right now, having a good laugh!" Caesar muttered. "No." Eldore shook his head no.

"I can tell you no one's inside that home right now." Caesar glared at Eldore and said "Yeah? You sound pretty sure about it." He said with a smile. "Indeed I am…" Eldore looked away in annoyance. Suddenly, Caesar felt an odd power in him, telling him who Eldore is. Caesar looked away and said "Interesting…" Iroha looked at him in confusion and asked "What's interesting, Master Caesar?"

"Oh nothing." Caesar assured the Repayer of Kindness. "Come on, the cave's not far away." Leonard told everyone. "Right, lead the way, Leonard." Jean nodded.

The party headed back to Balastor Plains and fought monsters to make it to where the cave is.

The party were walking towards the cave. Caesar decided to strike up a conversation with the mage of the party.

"So Eldore…" Caesar began. "Hmm?" Eldore grunted. "You, uh, gonna tell us who you are?" Caesar stated. Eldore looked at him and looked away and sighed.

"Ever since I got the Ark, things have started to look kind of different to me… It's like… I can see through dragon's eyes now…" Caesar looked at Eldore. "Mm, how do I put this… It's like the dragonsight lets me look inside people to see what really makes them tick." Caesar explained.

"And what of it?" Eldore demanded. "Well uh… you sort of… jump out of me now…" Caesar smiled nervously. Eldore was silent. "I look at you and… there's something about you that just seems out of kilter, you know?" Caesar continued. "No offense."

Eldore turned to Caesar and replied with "I'm just a humble traveling man. You're talking nonsense, my boy… No one has the power to look into people's hearts." Eldore then followed the party into the cave. Caesar was in thought.

'Nonsense?' He thought to himself. "Heh, thanks a lot…" Caesar remarked sarcastically. The party were in front of the cave's entrance. "Let's hope Setti is in here." Cattleya said seriously.

"While we're at it, let's hope he's in one piece." Yulie nodded.

When the party entered the cave and make it to the interior, Yulie pointed and shouted "Over there!" She gasped, the party saw a man who is about 18 years old, has black hair, wore dark green clothes and gray pants and boots fleeing for his life from trolls.

"Holy cow! There's three trolls!" Momo gasped in shock, The man tripped, and one of the trolls raised his club and is about to smash him.

"Save him!" Mai shouted. "Leonard! Transform!" Caesar called out to him. Leonard nodded and the two pactmakers head towards the man. However, just as the man was about to meet his doom, something blocked the troll's club Leonard's eyes widen in shock. It was the Black Knight!

"The Black Knight! Why is he here!" Leonard gritted his teeth angrily. "Ohh, reinforcements, huh?" Caesar whistled as the Black Knight finished off the three trolls. The Black Knight then turned his attention to Leonard. Leonard glared and got out his Ark and shouted "Verto!" He transformed into the White Knight.

The White drew out his sword and clashed swords with the Black Knight, a flash occurred, forcing all to cover their eyes.

"Wh-Whoa!" Caesar gawked as he unshield his eyes. "Aren't we on the same side?" He demanded. Yulie turned to the man and shouted "Take cover!" The man nodded and went to hide. Nowa turned to Caesar and shouted "Mr. Caesar! The Black Knight is our enemy! He's with the Magi!" "You got to help Leonard!" Cute begged.

"OK… Sheesh. This is getting complicated." Caesar sighed as he got out his Ark and shouted "Verto!" and transformed into the Dragon Knight.

**Black Knight: Round 2**

"So, we meet again, pactmaker of the White Knight…" The Black Knight taunted as he and the White Knight clashed swords for about 50 seconds till the White Knight got the upper hand and slashed the Black Knight three times with his sword.

"Yeah? Well, this time, you're outnumbered! Two against one!" The White Knight growled as the Dragon Knight thrust his spear at the Black Knight three times, giving him some hurt.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't let you hurt my buddy, Leonard!" The Dragon Knight shouted as he and the Black Knight clashed weapons for about 35 seconds till the Black Knight got the upper hand and slashed him three times with his sword.

"Whoa! Two Knights against one! What do you think, Kara? …Kara?" Cham Cham looked around to see that Kara was gone. Dizzy also noticed Kara was gone. "Where has she gone?" She wondered.

"Caesar! Let's double team him!" The White Knight suggested. "Good idea!" With both yells, the White Knight and Dragon Knight charged at the Black Knight, he blocked their charge attack, but it was a power struggle for about 1 minute till the two heroic Knights got the upper hand and hit the evil Knight for big damage.

"I grown tired of this…" The Black Knight growled as he and the White Knight clashed swords. But then, the Dragon Knight thrust his spear at the Black Knight, knocking the evildoer near a cave wall.

Suddenly, the Black Knight glowed with dark red energy. Then, the White Knight glowed with blue energy and the Dragon Knight glowed with purple energy.

"What the…" Tomeo's eyes widen in shock. "The Knights' power… it's resonating…" Eldore gasped in shock. Suddenly, Cute glowed with dark energy. "C-Cute-san?" Jean stammered. 'W-What's… happening to me…?' Cute then slip into unconsciousness.

"What does that mean?" Lili asked him. Eldore stared at the Knights and said seriously "They're making each other stronger." Eldore then turned to see Kara gone.

"What power… Let's finish this, Caesar!" The White Knight told him. "Gotcha!" The two Knights charged at the Black Knight and slashed and thrust him 10 times, ending the battle.

The Black Knight kneed on the ground and glared at the White and Dragon Knights aiming their weapons at him. With a snap of his fingers, he spreads his wings and flies through a hole in the ceiling and escaped.

After reverting back to normal, some of the party were tending to Cute's knocked out form. "Who was that guy in the black armor?" Caesar asked them confusedly.

"A Magus. But unlike the other Magi, he can turn into a Knight." Yulie frowned. "Yeah, he murdered Balandor's King." Maron frowned as well. "Got it. Black Knight, bad guy." Caesar nodded. It was then, Kara walked up to the party. Eldore noticed her and frowned, Kara glared at the old man.

Caesar turned to the young man and said "well, you lucked out." "I don't know how to thank you all. You saved me." The man bowed gratefully. "Wait, the Black Knight saved you? Why would he do that?" Rana asked.

"Well, I certainly don't know. But… those Ebonwings. That could only be Dinivas!" "What!" Nanael and Ymir gawked as they looked at each other in surprise.

"So, you do know about the Knights, huh?" Leonard smirked. "Yes…" The young man nodded. "Quite a bit. And now I've been rescued by one! That day must be drawing near… The day that Father feared so much…' The rest of the party looked at the man in confusion and seriousness.

"Yeah?" Caesar glared. "Tell us more." "Very well… But first, let's return to town so we can treat your friend." The young man nodded.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and his friends finally get to know the truth about the Knights and their terrible power. But after learning about the tragic history of the Knights, they have a new area to go to find me. But Setti has died in a explosion, and the evil Grazel seems to be behind it. What does the leader of the Magi want? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: Secret of the Knights: Part 2 of 2: The Tragic History. Learn the dark secrets of the past, White Knight!

A/N: Ok, after the next chapter will be the five part Dog Days Arc with Mina from Samurai Warriors, Melpha and the Dog Days gang joining our heroes in their quest after the five part arc, so stay tune!


	19. Secret of the Knights Part 2 of 2

"The Athwani and the Yshrenians… The Athwani Empire fights for peace and justice while the Yshrenians fight for evil and conquest… The Yshrenians created the five Knights to try to take over the universe, but the ruler of the Athwani Empire, Queen Mureas stopped them from achieving that goal… but at the cost of the two kingdoms being destroyed… Why did this war started? How it will be resurface to affect this world and many worlds…?" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 19: Secret of the Knights: Part 2 of 2: The Tragic History

The party were at Medius' house, discussing the Knights and Knight Gates with Setti, the man they have rescued. Jean and Maron were tending to Cute who is making a full recovery.

Most of the party members sat around the table with a ancient scroll of drawings.

"…You see, when my father Medius died, he told me all about the secret of the Knights." Setti explained. "Go on?" Nanael stated. "As you know, the Knights are weapons of war, sprung from an ancient wisdom. These Ancients, their technology truly defies modern understanding. But as sophisticated as they were, the Ancients still needed a fuel for their Knights, something with which to power them."

"Fuel?" Leonard asked confused. "A Knight is like a suit of armor. It cannot act on its own. To move, to fight; each Knight requires the power of a person's soul and in order for the White Knight to perform a Fusion Verto, it requires an additional soul to temporary perform the Fusion Verto." Setti explained.

"What?" Yulie's eyes widen in shock. "So wait, we've been lending out our souls so that they can fight?" Caesar asked. "Essentially, yes…. A pactmaker with the right qualities offers his or her soul, and the Knight is transformed into the mightiest of warriors." Setti nodded.

"The right qualities?" Ymir asked, still confused. "Of course, the men who made these invincible weapons; they feared that the pactmakers might turn on them. So they took an extra precaution: they used the souls of newborn infants to power the Knights." Setti stated.

"What?" Risty stood up from her seat. "Babies?" She gawked. "Yes… The armor itself learns from its battle experience, and can then fight on its own. The soul is enough; it does not need a higher intelligence. The creators saw that if they used an infant's soul, still innocent, they could maintain complete control of their weapons…" Setti continued.

"How horrible…" Zoey muttered sadly. "So they turned babies into killing machines?" Caesar laid back on his chair with his arms behind his head in thought. "That's evil, man." He added.

"What the hell? What kind of war was this?" Leonard couldn't believe his ears.

"A long time ago, during what's known as the Dogma Age, two great forces struggled for control of the universe. They were called Yshrenia and Athwan." Zoey and Alice's eyes widen in shock when they heard those two words and both held their heads in pain, no one noticed that, except for Eldore.

"Their fortunes waxed and waned, but neither could ever gain the upper hand. In a bid to finish the war once and for all and rule the universe, Yshrenia created the Knights and Knight Gates. Yshrenia created the Knight Gates so they can expand their empire through out the cosmos. And just like that, the tides changed… Before long, Athwan stood on the brink of defeat. But the Athwani forces made one last desperate counter attack… At the price of many lives, they used sealing magic to entrap the Yshrenia Knights. Without their super weapons, the Yshrenians were overwhelmed by the Athwani spellcasters. Now, it was their turn to be pushed to the edge of defeat. However, before the Athwani could finish off their foes… They turned against themselves and their empire collapsed into civil war…"

"What happened next?" Nowa asked, scared. "Eventually, both civilizations, Yshrenia and Athwani faded away… For all their sacrifices, neither side ever gained ultimate victory; in the end, their bloody struggle was all in vain…" Sett finished for now, then turned to Eldore who made a soft growl.

Setti was surprised at first, then he formed a sinister smirk and muttered "Interesting…" Leonard stood up from his seat and frowned and said "And now the Knights are free again."

"So it seems… The Dogma Age ended with no victor… However, the oracles of the time prophesied a final battle would be fought ten millennia later… The souls of the Yshrenia emperor, Madoras, and the Athwani queen, Mureas, would both remerged and settle their great conflict once and for all. Mureas, who would be reborn ten millennia later, will be aided by her two daughters who have traveled through time to escape the tragedy, the Princesses of the Athwani; Alicia and Zaria to save the universe from Madoras's evil once and for all." Setti explained.

Alice and Zoey were silent while Leonard sat down on his seat. "And these prophesies, you think they're coming true?" Leonard asked. "I do… It's what Father feared more than anything else." Setti nodded as he stared at a picture of Medius.

"So wait. Maybe… Is that Medius put me in somebody else's care?" Caesar asked, hoping for an answer. "I'm sorry, but that answer will have to wait. Somebody has been watching me these last few days. It's not safe for you to be here. We need to leave, and the sooner the better…" Setti stated seriously.

"Hold on. Leave and go where?" Alleyne demanded. "The place where it all began, Sinca Village…" Setti told her.

"Sinca Village?" Caesar asked confusedly. "You'll understand once you're there. About the Knights and more…" Sett smiled eerily. Eldore was silent as Setti continued to glare at him.

"We must hurry. Our only defense against the crisis Father feared is knowledge. I have to prepare for the journey; meet me at the East Gate of Balandor. Please, go now." Setti told them. Everyone including Cute who recovered nodded as they began to leave.

Eldore walked past Setti and Setti said "You haven't revealed who you really are." Eldore just grunted as he left. "Well, it won't stay secret for long…" Setti let out a sinister smirk.

The party arrived at the East Gate and waited for Setti, night has fallen.

"He's late… Something must be wrong…" Tomoe frowned. "Do you think he's okay?" Yulie asked in concern. "That Setti guy… He's kind of weird. That prophecy stuff… and my dragonsight doesn't work on him either…" Caesar scratched his chin in thought.

"Did you try your dragonmouth? Dragonnose, perhaps?" Eldore joked. Suddenly, a village ran up to the party in panic. "Someone help!" "What is it?" Eldore asked. "What the-?" Leonard gawked.

"There's been a explosion in the south distinct! A man was killed in the blast!" The man panicked. The party gasped. "You don't think…!" Reina's eyes widen in shock. The party rushed over to where the explosion was.

The party arrived to see Medius's house burning to the ground. "What happened? Did you think the Magi did this?" Zoey's eyes widen in shock. "But why would they?" Alice gritted her teeth in anger.

"Nothing could have survived that…" Kara said sadly. Eldore stared at the fire, so was Alleyne. Suddenly, Maron looked up and gasped. "Look!" She pointed. The party looked up to see a bigelow staring at them, it flew off, the party ran after it.

They managed to catch up with the bird. "End of the ling, bird. Now who are you working for?" Momo pointed her finger at the bigelow. The bigelow glared as it emited its projective, this time it was the mysterious Lord Grazel, we see his face for the first time.

"Greetings… my name is Grazel. So nice to speak with you. I am the leader of the organization which you liked to call the Magi." Grazel smirked evilly, Leonard growled.

"I imagine you must be very worried about your precious princess. I know I certainly would be. In light of that, I would like to propose a trade." Grazel began. "What kind of trade?" Cattleya glared at the man behind everything.

"We want the Knights, and we are willing to exchange Princess Cisna for the two Arks in your possessions. I will be waiting by Thamus Rock in Frass Chasm. You may come if you like, or not… It is up to you… But this will be your only chance to ever see the princess alive. Thank you and have a good day." Grazel smiled evilly as the hologram disappeared and the bigelow flew off.

"Bastard… I'd like to wring his neck!" Leonard gritted his teeth angrily. "Hold it, Leonard. Growling won't do any good. For now, let us rest for tomorrow." Katja suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to sleep at the inn where Eldore paid for everyone's rooms.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Two new kingdoms appeared in Greydall Plain, the Biscotti Republic and the Galette Lion Army, our heroes meet Biscotti's Hero, Cinque Izumi and the party agreed to help him win the war against Galette, can our heroes defend a race of half animal humans from a once neighboring kingdom? And what does the Princess of the Biscotti Republic know about the Knights? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: Dog Days of the White Knight 1 of 5: Helping Out in a War. Fight alongside the Biscotti Republic's Hero, White Knight!

A/n: Shortest chapter… ever! Anyway, next chapter will be the five part Dog Days Arc with part of Jean's Monster Gals joining the party, stay tune!


	20. Dog Days of the White Knight 1 of 5

"Flonyard… a alternate world different from another Earth where half animal people who have animal ears and tails lives… In that world lies two kingdoms, Biscotti and Galette, currently, they're at war with each other for reasons unknown. Now those two kingdoms will take part in the White Knight Chronicles…" Cisna's voice narrated.

Chapter 20: Dog Days of the White Knight: Part 1 of 5: Helping Out in a War

"…nard! Leonard!" Leonard stirred in his bed as Yulie shook him to wake him. Yulie sighed irritably and yelled "WAKE UP!" Leonard shot up from his bed, he glared at Yulie and muttered "Was that really necessary?"

"Never mind that! I heard that the townspeople have been talking of two mysterious kingdoms appearing in the Greydall Plain!" Yulie told him.

"Huh? When did that happen?" Leonard rubbed his eyes. "Last night. People say it was caused by a white light and then suddenly, poof! Those kingdoms appeared out of thin air." Yulie explained.

'White light…? Could it be the same when a piece of Junko's world fused with ours…?' Leonard thought to himself as he risen himself out of his bed. "Let's go check it out. Oh, that reminds me. Did the Kingdom of Balandor are discussing this problem?" He asked Yulie.

"Who knows?" Yulie shrugged. "Come on, we need to go meet up with the others." Leonard nodded as he and Yulie exited the inn.

The party were at Greydall Plains, Leonard and the party decided to put aside the location of the trade for Cisna later and were inspecting the changes to Greydall Plain.

"Strange… everything's normal so far." Reina stated as she looked around. "I agree, Reina. But we mustn't doubt the power of the Knight Gates, they brought us here to Leonard's world." Tomoe nodded.

Caesar checked his surroundings and sees a castle and a town near it not far from their location. "I see it! The first kingdom! Man… whoever lives in that castle must have it nice." Caesar whistled.

"Then where is the-" Before Cham Cham can finish, the party could here footsteps, they turned around and saw soldiers marching down the plains, but the odd thing about them is they wear small armor and has dog ears and tails.

"What the…?" Nanael gawked. "H-Halt! Who goes there?" One of the soldier stammered. "At ease. We're just travelers…" Katja stated. "Whew! Thank goodness, we thought you were with the Galette Army." Another soldier sighed in relief.

"Galette?" Caesar raised an eyebrow. "We're the Royal Army of the Biscotti Republic under the command of Princess Millhiore F. (Firianno) Biscotti. What are you people doing here?" A third soldier asked.

"We're from Balandor." Yulie told them. "Balandor…? Never heard of that kingdom…" The first soldier blinked. Suddenly, they heard marching, not from the Biscotti Army, the party and the army turned around to see more soldiers, only this time they wore brown armor and have lion ears and a tail, leading the army is a woman about 16 years old, has white hair, greenish eyes and big breasts and a nice body figure, she wore blue and white clothes and strapped to her side is a huge sword of unique design with a red gem embedded in it. Jean drooled at the cat woman's body which resulted in Cute stepping on his foot.

"Oh no! The Galette Army!" A fifth soldier gasped in horror. The woman smirked at the party and said "You lot… Never seen you before… State your names!" She ordered.

Leonard stepped forward. "My name is Leonard. Who are you?" He demanded. "Tch!" The woman sneered. "My name is Princess Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois of Galette. And we seek to invade Biscotti." Leo stated.

"What? Why?" Nowa gasped. "None of your business… It seems the Hero isn't with the Biscotti Army, how perfect. Attack!" Leo ordered, the Galette soldiers shouted as they charged towards them.

"Everyone, let's help the Biscotti Army!" Leonard shouted as he and the others got their weapons ready, Momo transformed into Wonder Momo.

Leonard clashed swords with a Galette swordsman and punched him in the gut, knocking him out. Reina and another Galette swordsman clashed swords.

Alleyne dodged slashes from the Galette soldiers while Nowa hit a Galette axeman in the… well, you know… The axeman held his you know what in pain as he kneed over.

Kotone-chan and Ink combined their attacks to knock out 10 Galette soldiers.

Risty and Lili body slams three Galette soldiers. Dizzy did a knock out chop on a Galette spearsman, Cham Cham and Paku Paku combined their attacks to knock out 9 Galette soldiers.

Ymir was clashing with a Galette axeman and is winning.

"Whoa! Did you guys see that?" A Biscotti soldier's dotted eyes widen in shock, well, if it is possible for characters with dotted eyes in anime. "Yeah! Those guys are good! I bet they're almost as good as our Hero!" A second Biscotti soldier nodded.

"What's going on here?" A female voice shouted. The Boscotti soldiers turned to see a 14 year old girl who has green hair, green dog ears and a tail, blue eyes and wore green lieutenant clothes running up to the Biscotti soldiers.

"Lieutenant Martinozzi!" The Biscotti soldiers saluted. "Why haven't you engaged the enemy?" She demanded. "S-Sorry, sir! The Galette Army was here, then these strange travelers came out of nowhere and came to our aid!" A Biscotti soldier beamed.

"Is that so…?" Lieutenant Martinozzi glared at the party fighting off the Galette Army. 'Just who the hell are these people?' She thought to herself.

Suddenly, a white blur appeared and knocked out three Galette swordsmen. The party turned to see a boy who is about 13 years olds, has bright blond hair, light violet eyes, wore a blue bandana, wore white clothes with a white cape, and he was holding a white staff like weapon with a red jewel on top and bottom.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! Had to do some training!" The boy grinned. "It's about time, Cinque!" Lieutenant Martinozzi frowned. The boy known as Cinque looked around and saw half of the Galette Army knocked out and recovering and making a retreat.

"Am I late?" He asked dumbly. 'Wait a minute… is that… one of Palladion's forms? Yes! It must be one of the two sacred swords of the kingdom of Biscotti of planet Flonyard! This boy… he is its chosen wielder?' Eldore thought to himself as he stares at the staff in awe.

Leo was watching the battle and sees her men standing up and cowering in fear of the party. She doesn't like it one bit, not to mention that Biscotti's Hero has arrived!

"Hmph!" Leo snarled, her fangs showing. "You got guts, I admit that. But now you will witness Galette's newest creation, the Divine Goliath!" Leo snapped her fingers and suddenly, a huge black tank like machine appeared. It has a huge cannon and a huge battering ram in the front.

"Oh… shoot…" Cinque's eyes turned dotted and white at the sight of that thing. 'There's no way we can fight that creation! What should we do?' He thought frantically.

"Leonard, Caesar. That thing may be big, but it is no match for your Knights. Hurry! Transform!" Eldore issued. "Roger!" Leonard and Caesar nodded.

"Oh Wizel, white warrior, wieldier of the ancient sword, grant me your power!" "Oh Larvayne, vermillion drake, leveler of ancient lands… grant me your power!" Leonard and Caesar said their incantations and shouted "Verto!" and used their Arks to transform into the White Knight and Dragon Knight.

"Whoa!" Cinque gasped in awe. The Biscotti soldiers were both amazed and frighten at the sight of the Knights. Lieutenant Martinozzi's eyes widen in shock at the Knights. 'Wizel the White Knight… Larvayne the Dragon Knight… two of the five Giants described in the Legends of Floyard… Who would have think they are fighting for our side…' She thought to herself.

**War Machine of Steel: Divine Goliath**

The Divine Goliath fired a cannon shot at the White Knight, but he blocked it with his shield and slashed it three times with his sword. "What in Floyard…?" Leo's eyes widen in shock as she saw the Knights. 'Wait… I saw them before in my fortune telling vision!' She thought to herself.

"Here's a hurter!" The Dragon Knight shouted as he jabbed his spear into the Divine Goliath three times, damaging it for big damage.

The Divine Goliath charged at the two Knights, but they blocked its ram and combined their attacks to destroy the ram.

The Divine Goliath fired three cannon shots at the Dragon Knight, but it flew away. Suddenly, Cham Cham glowed with energy.

"Leonard! Let me help you!" She called out to him. The White Knight nodded and the both of them shouted "Fusion Verto!" Cham Cham minus Paku Paku turned into energy and went into the White Knight.

The White Knight's cape is now the same color as Cham Cham's clothes and he held a huge version of her boomerang. The White Knight struck a pose and shouted in both Leonard and Cham Cham's voice "White Knight Protector of the Jungle Mode!"

Cha Cham, naked and transparent glared at the Divine Goliath as it attempts to fire another shot. "Let's give it a pounding, Leonard!" She shouted.

"Way ahead of ya!" The White Knight nodded as it made a huge skull appear, the White Knight used his boomerang and bats it into the Divine Goliath, giving it massive damage.

The Dragon Knight flew into the sky and hurled his spear at the Goliath, damaging it even greatly. "Yeah! Caesar! Kick its ass!" Alice cheered. "Hmph!" Kara sneered.

"Time to end this!" With both Leonard and Cham Cham's yells, the White Knight hurled his boomerang at the Divine Goliath, destroying the machine in the process. The boomerang came back to the White Knight and he caught it.

"…" Leo glared at the Biscotti Army and the party. "Retreat for now! We need to think up a strategy!" She ordered, the Galette Army nodded as they retreated. Leonard, Caesar and Cham Cham reverted back to normal.

"That was fun!" Cham Cham giggled. Cinque walked up to Leonard and smiled. "Thanks so much for the help! If you haven't used that thing you control, we would have been goners. My name is Cinque Izumi. And you are…?" He introduced himself.

"Leonard. And that thing you saw was my Incorruptus, otherwise known as the White Knight. And the one my friend Caesar used is called the Dragon Knight." Leonard gave a sheepish grin.

"You people!" Lieutenant Martinozzi marched up to Leonard. "Come with us. I believe our Princess may have a word with you." She offered. "Huh? Um… Sure." Yulie nodded. And so, the party with the Biscotti Army head back to one of the two kingdoms that appeared in Greydall Plain.

When they arrived in the kingdom, they were amazed to see more half dog half human people doing normal things in every day life, like shopping, working and playing (The children)

"Whoa…" Lili gasped in awe as the party looked around the scenery. "This place amazes you, no? This is the Kingdom of Biscotti." Cinque grinned. "I have never heard of that kingdom before." Rana blinked. Cinque gave a odd look.

When the party arrived at the front gates of the castle, a 34 year old man who has light brown hair and dark blue eyes, he wore armor that made him leader of the knights walking up to the party and Cinque and Lieuteant Martinozzi.

"Ah, my dear sister, Éclair and young Cinque! Welcome back. I see your clash with Galette went out ok?" He smiled. "Brother." Éclair saluted. "Yes we did. We managed to win another battle against Galette, but these strange travelers who are not from around here aid us by using special powers, including the ability to transform into huge suits of armor." She reported.

"Yeah! It was really cool when those two suits of armor destroyed Galette's latest invention! It was thanks to them we made it out alive!" Cinque praised Leonard and the party's heroic efforts. "Stop, you're making us blush…" Leonard rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hmm… You don't say?" Éclair's brother stared at Leonard and the party. "I believed Princess Biscotti would like to meet with you people. Is that alright?" "Yes, um…" Leonard tried to figure out Éclair's brother's name.

"Lorrain… It is nice to meet you, brave heroes." Lorrain smiled as he motioned everyone to follow him into the castle.

The party were in the meeting room of the castle with Cinque and Éclair at the top of the table, the rest of the party were sitting at the table while most of them were standing up. Leonard, Caesar, Alice and Reina decided to strike up a conversation.

"So uh… Is this Princess of Biscotti hotter than Cisna?" Caesar whispered to Leonard. "I have no idea… and you shouldn't say things like that if we're near loyalty." Leonard scolded.

"Well, what about Cisna?" Caesar retorted. "That's not the point!" Leonard growled; an anger vein on his forehead. "Knock it off you two!" Reina scolded. "Caesar, Leonard's right, you shouldn't talk about loyalty like that." Alice nodded.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Lorrain came in and bowed before a 14 year old half dog half human girl who has pink hair, tied in two white buns and her hair longer in the back, pink dog ears and a tail and wore royal pink clothes.

"Welcome to the Biscotti Republic, brave warriors. My name is Millhiore F. Biscotti, Princess and leader of this kingdom." She bowed politely like any other female rulers do. "What the?" Nanael and Ymir gawked, looking at each other in shock. "She's only 14!" Nowa gawked in shock.

"I heard from Éclair and Sir Cinque that some of you have the ability to transform into two huge suits of armor, correct?" Millhiore asked. "That would be me and Caesar, your Highness." Leonard and Caesar stood up from their seats.

"I see… It is just as my powers have foresaw…" Millhiore stated with a small smile. "Um, if you don't mind me intruding, Princess Biscotti, but what are you talking about? Why did your kingdom appear in Greydall Plain along with the other kingdom?" Yulie asked.

"I see… So that's where we are now. The homeworld of the Knights…" Millhiore said sadly. "What are you talking about, Millefi?" Cinque gasped.

"Listen, everyone to my tale of how the two Kingdoms of Floyard went to war and why the Knights were involved in our world's history." Millhiore cleared her throat and begin telling the tale.

"Long ago, our kingdom of Biscotti had lived in peace and harmony, and then in the current time, our neighbor, Galette started invading our kingdom for reasons unknown. We knew we would lose, so I had to summon a Hero to aid us in this time of war. Cinque from the planet Earth was summoned to aid us in this time of need." Millefi explained.

"Then why did Galette decided to invade your home? Well, since your kingdom and theirs now appeared in ours." Kara asked. "No one knows. And now for the legend of the Knights in Floyard which is passed down to both the royal families of Biscotti and Galette. Long ago, before me and the other ruler of Galette were born, the two kingdoms fought the evil Yshrenia Empire. At first, we thought we have them on the run, but then, the Yshrenians unleashed their secret weapons, the five Knights. And the tide was turned in their favor, but thanks to the two kingdoms' allies the Athwani, we managed to drive them back through the Knight Gates and we even at war were still worried the Yshrenians might come back." Millefi explained the sad tale of the Knights and the two Kingdoms at war.

"So the Yshrenian Empire tried to take over your world with the Knights, but the Athwani came to your aid and drove them back. Did they come through the Yshrenian Knight Gates to stop them?" Zoey asked.

"That is correct…" Millefi nodded. "You see, from what you have battled today was a project that Galette is developing to invade our kingdom. As Princess of Biscotti, I beg for your help. Will you help us?" Millefi begged. "Yeah, Millefi and I and the people of Biscotti really need your Knights' powers to end this war." Cinque nodded.

'But Cisna…' Leonard looked into Millefi's pleading eyes. 'Millefi reminds me of Cisna and I would do anything to help her… Maybe if we help them and maybe get Galette on our side, we will be a force to be reckon with. So I will help them!'

"Princess Millefi, we will help you end this war with Galette." Leonard smiled. "You will? That's cool!" Cinque closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you so much. You don't know how happy I am to have powerful allies to bring the two kingdoms to peace." Millefi's ears flapped in happiness.

Meanwhile… in the Kingdom of Galette

Leo walked into her throne room, a 13 year old half lion half human male who has the same hair color as Leo and has yellow eyes, he wore blue commander clothes was in her throne room.

"So, how did it go, dear sister?" The boy asked. "We lost another battle, not to mention Biscotti has new allies to their cause. But the thing about those strange travelers is that they have the Knights." Leo stared at her window.

The boy's eyes widen in shock. "You mean the same Knights used by those bastards, the Yshrenians long ago?" He couldn't believed what he is hearing. "Yes, Gaul. It seems fate is at work here. I advise you to confront them tomorrow morning." Leo intrsuted.

"Don't worry…" Gaul gave a cocky grin. "It will be perfect to fight Biscotti's Hero again, plus I wanna take on those Knights to see if they're really the stuff of legend. I'm taking Godwin, Bernard and Geonise to confront the new Allies." Gaul walked away from the throne room.

Leo stared at the clouds. 'Could it be… that the evil Madoras is about to make his return…? I must look into it more…' Leo thought to herself.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard and the party meet more of Biscotti's residents including one who wants to study Leonard's Knight, then, our heroes received a message from Leo's brother, Gaul that he challenges Leonard and Cinque, can Leonard and his new friend fight and defeat Gaul, his Generals and Gaul's elite group, Geonise? Meanwhile, The Magi Executioners learned about the two Kingdoms and decide to intervene. But old friends of Jean will come to our heroes aid. Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes; Dog Days of the White Knight Part 2 of 5: The Challenge. Aid the Biscotti Republic to end the war, White Knight!

A/N: How's that? If you don't know what Dog Days is, look it up on Wikipedia, it's the anime, not saying or whatever. Anyway, see you next time!


	21. Dog Days of the White Knight 2 of 5

A/N: Mina and Chample will appear in part 3 of the Dog Days Arc, but Jean's Monster Gals from Queen's Blade Spiral Chaos will appear in this part, so on with the chapter!

The Biscotti National Broadcasting logo appeared and a woman who is about maybe 25 years old, has light grey-ish hair and eyes with her dog like ears slightly raised up by a few centimeters and has a necklace that may be made of pearls and wore purple red newscaster clothes. She had a mike.

"This is Evita Salles of the Biscotti National Broadcasting. Earlier today, it is reported that we and Galette have landed in another world due to the Knight Gates created by the evil empire of long ago, Yshrenia." She shows a screen of Greydall Plains.

"Galette tried to invade our home with their newest weapon, but then, travelers native to this world came to our Hero's aid and helped repeal the Galette Army." Evita then brings up a screen of the White Knight and Dragon Knight battling the Divine Goliath in Greydall Plains.

"It appears that two of the mysterious travelers have the power to transform into two of the legendry five Knights. We now go to Percy Gaudi about to interview one of our newest Allies, Percy?" Evita smiled.

The screen switches to a woman who is about 16 years old, has light brown-ish hair with light-ish blue-ish eyes and brown dog ears and a tail next to Caesar.

"Thank you, Evita. We are broadcasting live at Biscotti Castle with the one who can transform into the Dragon Knight, Caesar, was it? Tell me, Mr. Caesar, how is it you were able to transform into the Dragon Knight of Floyard Legend?" Percy asked him.

"Well…" Caesar scratched his chin. "Let's just say, the guardian of the dragons in my world, the DM gave it to me after she died, it was sad, really. I had a thing with dragons, but I used the Dragon Knight's power to kick ass and now I'm using it with my buddy Leonard who can transform into the White Knight to bring peace to the two kingdoms!" Caesar struck a pose.

"I see. Caesar, what do you think of aiding our kingdom during this crisis?" Percy added. "I'm happy to help out people who I'm starting to know. And it is the perfect time to-" Before Caesar can finish, Éclair marched up to him.

"Sir Caesar! You're supposed to be with us for the tour of the castle! You don't have time to be interviewed! Come along now." Éclair grabbed Caesar by the arm and dragged him off. "Oh come on now, Éclair, can I at least have some fun in awhile?" Caesar complained.

Percy turned to the camera and smiled nervously. "Well um… It seems our interview with the Dragon Knight may have to wait another time. Back to you, Evita."

The screen switched to Evita who nodded and said "Our new Allies will provide a variable asset to our kingdom and bring our kingdom and Galette to peace. That's all the time we have for today, see you next broadcast." Evita bowed.

Chapter 21" Dog Days of the White Knight: Part 2 of 5: The Challenge

Éclair and Cinque were giving the party a tour of the castle; they were leading them to a huge lab like area.

"And this is the lab, where our scientists are working on something to get our Hero back to his homeworld, but after I explained the situation to them, they decided to postpone it till our kingdom and Galette are back in our own world." Éclair stated.

"Wow…" Junko gasped in awe as she and the others looked around in awe. "Hello, Éclair." The party turned to see a 13 year old girl, who is short, looks cute and looks quite young, she has long orange hair, brown eyes, pointy orange ears with a fluffy tail, and wore a white collar button down shirt with a beige vest and red skirt, she also wore a red ribbon tied under her collar, and a long white cape walking up to the party.

It is unknown what species she is, but she may be a fox or dog.

"Greetings, Ricotta. These are the travelers I told you about. It's nice to see you moving your lab from the National Research School into our newly developed lab in the castle." Éclair turned to the party. "Everyone, this is Ricotta Elmar, the local genius of Biscotti, she is also the Chief Researcher of the National Research School here in Biscotti." She introduced everyone to Ricotta.

'A shrimp like her being a genius? Yeah right…' Nanael has a bored smile on her face.

"Please to meet you all! Please, call me Rico." Rico walked up to Leonard. "So this is the pactmaker of the White Knight, Leonard, was it?" She asked eagerly, her tail wags.

"Uh, yeah…" Leonard nodded meekly. "Is it alright if you can transform into the White Knight? I… I want to study your Knight." Rico begged. "I say go for it, Leonard. It will be nice if this research helps Biscotti." Noel smiled. "Yeah! Yeah!" Cham Cham nodded in agreement.

"Ok…" Leonard nodded as Rico lead him to a giant platform and Rico and her scientists were in a viewing platform. "Okay, Leonard, ready when you are." Rico called out to him.

"Right!" Leonard nodded as he got out his Ark and shouted "Verto!" He transformed into the White Knight. Rico typed in some keyboard commands and the huge scanner begin scanning the White Knight.

"This may take awhile. Everyone, why don't you explore the castle and town? Meet back at the lab in about 3 hours." Éclair suggested. The party nodded in agreement as they went to explore the castle. '3 hours? Oh boy…' The White Knight sighed as he waited to be fully scanned.

(With Noel and Katja, Hana and Reina)

The four were walking down the streets of the kingdom of Biscotti. They decided to go to a bar, told Katja and Hana to wait outside, Katja protested, but she agreed.

"Bartender, what kind of wine do you have?" Reina asked the bartender. "Hmm…" The bartender looked through his wine rack. Suddenly, the doors opened and Noel and Reina turned to see a woman with brown hair, light blue eyes, brown dog ears and a tail, wore white clothes and strapped to her side is a backsword of some kind, next to the woman is a woman who has yellow hair, fox ears and a tail, she wore blue clothes and the two of them walked towards the bar stand.

"Ah!" The bartender smiled. "Miss Brioche and Miss Yukikaze! Welcome back to my bar." "Um… Who are they?" Reina asked the bartender.

"Please, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Yukikaze Panettone, the one next to me is my Lady, Brioche d'Arquien, we're part of the Biscotti Knights. But please, call me Yukki." Yukki smiled. "Hello. You must be the new Allies Princess Biscotti talks about. It's a pleasure to meet you." Brioche bowed politely.

"Same here…" Reina smiled back. Noel was shifting unconformity with Yukki's huge breasts. "I see you like wine, too. May I suggest the Biscotti Special, it has 55 percent grape in it and 6 percent alcohol." Brioche suggested, Reina smiled deeper, a heart formed above her head.

(With Eldore)

Eldore was researching the books in the castle's library. Suddenly five maids came up to Eldore, the leader, she has dark pink-ish hair tied up in the back of her head and her eyes clothes. "Master Eldore?" She asked.

"Hmm? Yes?" Eldore asked. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rizel Conchiglie, leader of Biscotti's Princess Maid Squard. If there is anything me and the other maids would like to help you with, please ask away." Rizel smiled, her maids nodded.

"Very well…" Eldore nodded as he pulled out a book and started to read it. "…" Rizel stared at Eldore for about 50 seconds. "I'm curious, but if you don't mind me asking… Where did you come from again?" Rizel asked.

"I'm just a humble traveler on a quest, that is all…" Eldore grunted as he continued to read. "I see…" Rizel was in thought. 'Something about this Eldore character feels ok with me… But he's hiding something, I can tell…'

(With Caesar, Tomoe, Yulie and Cham Cham)

The four were in the garden, checking out the plants and stuff. "Excuse me, are you the pactmaker of the Dragon Knight?" A voice called out to Caesar, he and the other girls turned to see a 20 year old man who has light blue hair, dark eyes and wears silver armor walking up to them.

"Why, yes I am. And you are…?" Caesar smiled. "My name is Emilio, I serve under Lieutenant Martinozzi's unit. And I have to say, you people are amazing coming from other worlds, I thought Sir Cinque was the only one who came from another world." Emilio offers his hand as handshake.

"Thanks, pal! Say, you have a nickname?" Caesar shook his hand. "They call me Emilin. I hope you helped us end the war with Galette." Emilio smiled. "We will, don't worry." Tomoe smiled. "Yeah, after this war is over, we need to get back to our original quest." Cham Cham nodded.

"A lot of worlds are at stake here, including yours." Yulie told him. "Hmm… I see, then after we end the war with Galette, allow us to aid you in your quest." Emilio offered. "Really? Thanks Emilin!" Caesar smiled brightly.

(Back to Leonard, Jean, Cute, Alice and Zoey)

"How much longer do I have to stay in my Knight's form?" The White Knight asked Rico. "It won't be long, I promise!" Rico called out to him. The three girls and one guy other than Leonard watched the Biscotti scientists analyzing the data they got from scanning the White Knight.

"Look at them go." Cute gasped in awe. "Yeah, maybe we can learn some useful info on the Knights after they're done." Jean guessed. "Maybe…" Alice nodded. "Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Zoey got out her pendant. (Not her Power Pendant, mind you)

"Maybe we can ask Rico about our pendants, since you know; we both have the same one." Zoey suggested. "Yeah…" Alice slowly nodded. 'Something's fishy, how did Zoey have the same pendant as me? She and I can't be related! Or are we…?'

"And… done!" Rico looked at the monitor for about 2 minutes then she smiled and said "It appears your Knight is made of Secandoim. It's a rare kind of ore found only from your world, but it is now dried out which is why the evil Yshrenians mined this precious mineral to create the Knights, but there is one Knight I can't find out what is made of a other and powerful ore which is also dried out." Before Rico can finish, a woman who has long red-ish hair and dark pink-ish eyes and wore glasses, she wore white and red clothes ran in.

"I have a message for the pactmaker named Leonard." She called out. "Okay, Leonard, you can revert back to normal." Rico told him, the White Knight nodded as he reverted back to Leonard.

"A message? From who?" Leonard asked. Cinque came in as well. The woman gave Leonard the letter. Leonard opened it and begin to read it.

**"Greetings, White Knight, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Gaul, Leo's sister and First Prince of Galette… My sister talks about how you managed to defeat our latest creation, the Divine Goliath. **

**So basically, I'm challenging you and the Hero to a duel located in the place known as Greydall Plain. You can bring as many allies as you like, but when you reached me, you get to face me in battle with only two of you.**

**I am looking forward to this."**

**Yours truly,**

**Gaul Galette des Rois**

"Gaul… Oh man, never fought I have to fight him again." Cinque gritted his teeth. "What's so special about him?" Alice asked.

"He's the First Prince of Galette, and Leo's sister. The last time our Hero fought him was he kidnapped Princess Millifore and their last battle was a draw. I wonder what he's up to." Rico wondered.

"If he's challenging me and Cinque, then it will be a good fight. I'm bringing Yulie, Caesar, Eldore, Jean, Cute, Alice, Reina, Noel and Iroha with me and Cinque." Leonard stated. "Then, we'll go with you too." They turned to see Éclair, Yukki and Brioche standing near the doorway.

"You have to be careful, Galette has two Generals and their elite task force, the Genoise on their side. So just to be safe, allow us to accompany you." Éclair offered. Leonard nodded with a smile.

(Meanwhile… on the black monoship)

"Hmm…" Dora closed her eyes in thought. "What is it, Dora?" Lamika asked her. The other Executioners looked at their ally.

"I sensed another piece of a world appeared in this world. And it has two kingdoms which are at war with each other in Greydall Plain." Dora opened her eyes.

"Heh! Sounds like a perfect opptunity to intervene! I'll go ask Lord Grazel to give us permission to go to Greydall Plain." Luna smiled darkly as she went to see Lord Grazel.

(Back to the others)

Leonard, Cinque, Yulie, Caesar, Eldore, Jean, Cute, Alice, Reina, Noel, Iroha, Éclair, Rico, Yukki and Brioche were running down the plains. Suddenly…

"Halt…" A voice commanded. The party turned to see a man who has lion ears, light blond hair, wore black general clothes and he is riding a black Chocobo like creature.

"Who the hell are you?" Leonard demanded. "My name is Bernard Sablage, one of Galette's Two Generals. You're the pactmaker of the White Knight, aren't you?" He said calmly.

"What of it?" Yulie glared. "Are you challenging us to a fight so we can reach Gaul?" Alice whipped out her guns. "No… I will be your commentor for the first round of the battle. You will have a three round battle, the first one with one of the Two Generals, the second with Genoise and the final one with our Prince." Bernard stated calmly.

"Bring it on, this will be a snap." Cinque said cockly. "That would be me!" A loud voice called out as a figure jumped down in front of the party.

"What the? Who are you?" Cute gasped. "The name's Godwin Dorure! The first of the Two Generals of the mighty Galette Empire!" He glared at Leonard. "This is the punk that destroyed the Divine Goliath? You got to be kidding me!" Godwin snorted.

"Hey, watch where you talk, Kitty man! I bet Leonard can kick your butt in about 5 minutes!" Caesar challenged. "Kitty man?" Godwin growled; an anger vein on his forehead. "We'll see about that!" He was holding what looked like a combination of a battle axe and frail.

"I have never seen that weapon before!" Jean gasped. "That is an axe-frail, a combination of an axe and frail, the perfect marriage of weapons." Eldore stated. "Come on, White Knight! Show me the power you wield!" Godwin challenged.

**Ruthless Lion General: Godwin**

"Auggghhhhh!" Godwin lashed his axe-frail at the party, they dodged it. "Someone needs to put you down!" Noel glared as she fired shot after shot at Godwin, he was hit for small damage.

"Grr!" Godwin gritted his teeth as he swipes his axe at Cinque, he blocked it with Pallidion and hit him three times with it.

Eldore charged in and clashed swords with Godwin; it lasted for 3 minutes till Eldore got the upper hand and slashed him three times with his sword.

"Ugh!" Godwin spit. "Not bad for an old man." He commented. "This old man has some tricks up his sleeve. Flame Lance!" Eldore casted the spell and it hit Godwin for big damage.

"Leonard, allow me to show you the power of the Emblems." Rico held up her hand and it glowed purple. "What the…?" Caesar gasped. Suddenly, gun turrets appeared beside Rico.

"Oh shoot…" Godwin grimaced. "Now! Fire!" Rico commanded as the gun turrets fired on Godwin, giving him minor but large damage.

Yulie didn't hesitated by firing arrows at Godwin to increase the damage. Caesar got out his spear and jabbed Godwin three times with it.

"Damn it!" Godwin growled as he hurled the steel ball attached to his axe at the party, they dodged it. Iroha got out her twin swords and slashed Godwin three times with them.

Leonard and Godwin clashed weapons and it was a power struggle for about 50 seconds till Leonard won the struggle and slashed Godwin three times with his sword. Alice fired gunshots at Godwin to add up the damage.

Cinque and Éclair combined their attacks to give Godwin even more damage.

Suddenly, Cute glowed with red energy, with a battle cry; she charged at Godwin and slashed him five times, ending the battle.

Godwin groaned as he fell on his knees. "Not bad…" Godwin commented. "You have skill, White Knight… I will be okay… Go, go face my Prince…" Godwin stated softly.

"The first round goes to Biscotti, now we move on to the second round. Follow me…" Bernard motioned them to follow him, the party followed him.

They were in a deeper area of the plains. "Our next foes are…" Alice looked around. "That's right! Us!" Leaping in front of the party are three girls.

The first one is a black haired girl with black cat ears, she wore black clothes and she has throwing knives and short swords.

The second one has yellow girl with yellow hair and lion cub ears and a tail and she wore yellow clothes.

The final one is a girl with yellow hair and white bunny ears and a fluffy tail and wears green clothes.

The black haired girl was silent. "So this is the White Knight?" The bunny girl asked gently. "I never reckon he would be cute!" The lion cub girl giggled in a Western accent.

"Great… Genoise…' Éclair frowned. "You know them?" Jean drooled. "Yes…" Éclair glared at Jean's perverted look. "Their names are Noir VinoCacao, Jaune Clafouti, and Vert FarBrenton. They are skilled, very skilled."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, leaped three monster girls, the first one is harpy, the second is a woman who is cold as steel and has purple spider like hair and the final one is a girl who wore green armor.

The green armored girl came up to Jean and cuddled him. "C-Cerate! Puia! Arane!" Jean gasped happily. "You know them?" Leonard asked. "Yeah, they're monsters that Jean tamed, their names are Cerate, Puia and Arane." Cute nodded.

"Master Jean!" Puia shouted. "Please let us fight these girls in your stead!" She begged. "R-Right!" Jean nodded. "Oh? These demons are gonna fight us?" Vert smiled. "Ya'll better be prepared for our attacks!" Jaune taunted.

"Heh!" Arane sneered. "We won't lose!"

**Skilled Bodyguards: Geonise**

Vert got out her bow and her left hand glowed with energy. "Archery Emblem Cannon!" Vert shouted as she fired many energy arrows at the three Monster Gals, Puia put up a barrier and dispelled most of them. Puia charged at Vert and slashed her three times with her talons.

Jaune got out a huge anchor-axe and swings it at Arane, she dodged every swing and used her hair to hit Jaune three times with it. "Oof!" Jaune winced, slight blood appeared on her arm. "Ya'll got skill, pardner." She commented as she swings her anchor-axe and managed to hit Arane, knocking her back a little.

Cerate charged at Noir, but when she got near, Noir's hand glowed with energy and she touched her forehead, Cerate fell asleep. "Aw… She's out in one shot…" Jean face faulted.

"Jean! Focus! Tell the other Gals to avoid Noir's touch!" Cinque shouted. "Right! Arane! Puia, avoid Noir's touch!" He ordered. "Right!" The two Monster Gals nodded as they charged at Noir, she was ready to touch them, but to quick speed, they managed to hit her with big damage.

"…" Noir was silent as she leaped into the air and throws throwing knives at them, they dodged it. Puia casted a wind spell and hit Noir for medium damage. Arane casted a ice spell which hit Noir for big damage.

Suddenly, Cerate woke up and glared at Noir, she leaped into the air which caught Noir completely off guard and Cerate grabbed her leg and swung her into the ground, knocking her out.

"Noir!" Jaune and Vert gawked in shock, then the three Monster Gals combined their attacks and knocked out Jaune and Vert, ending the battle.

"Now that's what I call Monster Power. Get it? Monster Power?" Caesar joked, Reina, Noel, Éclair and Cute sighed in annoyance.

"Well done, White Knight and Hero." Bernard appauled. "Now you defeated four of Galette's greatest fighters, you get to face the Prince in a two on one battle." Bernard bowed before Gaul as he calmly approaches the party. Leonard and Cinque glared at their final foe for this day.

"So, you're the pactmaker of the White Knight…" Gaul smirked. "I'm gonna enjoy this… I'll win this battle in the name Galette!" Cue freeze frame.

To be continued…

Next episode…

Cisna: Leonard, Cinque and Gaul's fight which is half way is interrupted by Leo who propose a challenge that will offer both the Sacred Treasures of the Two Kingdoms and the lives of the two pactmakers of the Knights, and Millfoire reluctantly accepts the challenge. After that, the party enjoy their time off and watched Millifoire's concert to prepare for the duel. Meanwhile, a mysterious archer and her pet were approaching Biscotti, but is attacked by the Magi Executioners, can Leonard and his friends come to her aid? And what does Leo see about the Knights and the two dark futures she must prevent? Next time on White Knight Chronicles Heroes: Dog Days of the White Knight: Part 3 of 5: The Archer. Help those in need, White Knight!


End file.
